¿Que ha pasado H&G
by Paola Prieto
Summary: [5nta parte] Después de varias amenazas de muerte para Harry asi como toda su familia, incluso Ginny, si, Ginny, Dean Thomas parece a ver muerto, ¿Pero de verdad lo hizo, o solo es una distracción mas para su venganza contra todos, los Potter?. TERMINADO
1. ¿Que ha pasado?

**Este es un nuevo Fic..  Que mas Fic, fue un sueño que tuve.. Pero todos mis fic, son asi.._... Espero lo disfruten.. En parte debo agradecer el echo de trabajar todo el dia, pues tengo mucho tiempo para pensar y escribir.. Esta historia es bonita, sobre todo para los amantes de Harry & Ginny, pero tambien es trajica.. ¡Ya sabran! ¿El por que?.._**

Despues de enfrentar a Voldemort el solo, Harry Potter estaba en un lugar que jamas imagino, se encontraba en una pequeña aldea, lejos de la civilacion.. Llevaba semanas perdido, nadie sabia nada de el, todo el mundo pensaba que el "Elejido", habia muerto, junto con Voldemort..

Todo el mundo habia perdido la esperanza de encontrarlo, incluso sus amigos, hasta una chica..Ginny Weasley..Su prometida..

La chica estaba sola en casa, tenia semanas que no comia nada, no queria ver a nadie..Lo unico que hacia era llorar, y recordar...

_** Flash Back **_

-..No puedo vivir sin ti, ¿y no se por que?..-Decia Harry Potter, con lagrimas en los ojos..

-..Harry, tienes que ser fuerte..-Dijo Ginny, con ternura, mientras le acarisiaba el cabello..-Tienes que soportar..

-..Eso es lo mismo que me digo todos los dias, pero no puedo..-Dijo el ojiverde, mientras abrazaba a Ginny..Al estar asi, de cerca logro sentir el calor de Ginny, el olor de su perfume.. Se sentia completo al estar asi de cerca de Ginny..

Harry Potter habia comenzado la tarea que le habia dejado el profesor Dumbledore, junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, pero el deseo de ver a Ginny era mas grande que nada, y se habia escapado, para verla..

-..¡Quisiera poder recordarte de alguna manera!..-Dijo Harry, el chico tenia 17 años...

-..Harry, ¿que paso, con el chico "Yo puedo hacerlo"?..-Dijo Ginny, mientras lo miraba a los ojos..

-..Murio..No puedo, ¿como haces para no sentir nada?..-Dijo Harry de la nada con la mirada perdida..

-..No es que no sienta nada, es solo que, me controlo..-Dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a Harry demaciado, tanto como para besarlo, pero despues se alejo..

Dejando a Harry confundido pues el chico, pensaba que se besarian..Algo que el deseaba con todas sus fuerzas..Desde hacia ya mucho tiempo..

-..Yo no puedo controlarme, simpremente no puedo..-Dijo el chico, mientras arrinconaba a Ginny contra la pared..-..En este momento, tengo unas ganas de besarte, y..-Dijo el chico, sin pensarlo ya estaba besando a Ginny..La chica le respondio el beso, duraron asi unos minutos, pero el besarla ya no le llenaba al chico.. Queria algo mas..-..Y de hacerte el amor..-Dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de la chica.. Esta que tenia los ojos cerrados, los abrio de inmedianto, asustada..

Observo que el chico que estaba frente a ella, estaba como poseido.. Y comenzaba a besar su cuello, con lujuria.. La chica solo miraba a todos lados.. Estaba nerviosa.. Queria a Harry, pero no tanto, como para hacer eso.. No a esa edad, no en ese momento, y menos si no eran nada...

-..Harry, espera..-Dijo Ginny, y alejo a Harry demaciado, y ella se sento en la cama, mientras miraba a todos lados, el chico estaba confundido, la chica le habia abierto la ventana, lo habia invitado a pasar, ademas le habia dicho que podia quedarse a dormir ahi, hasta que se sintiera mejor, se estaban besando, pero no queria estar asi con el.. ¿Tal vez no lo amaba tanto despues de todo?..-..Mira, entiendo que, estas mal, pero de ahi, a..-Dijo la chica..-¿A donde vas?..-Dijo de nuevo, mientras observaba como el chico se dirigia hacia la ventana...

-..Me queda mas que claro, que no soy bienvenido aqui..-Dijo Harry, triste..

-..Mira, es solo que no somos nada y tu esperas que..Duerma contigo..No puedo, eso no..-Dijo la chica..-Besarnos a escondidas, es una cosa, pero no puedo dormir contigo, y no es que no quiera es solo que, no puedo hacerlo con alguien que no es nadie en mi vida..

-¡Pero te amo, tu me amas..-.Dijo Harry enojado..

-..¡ERA tu novia!..Ahora soy tu "amiga"..-Dijo Ginny con tristeza..

-..Estas diciendo que si quiero algo mas, debemos regresar, y ponerte en riesgo..-Dijo Harry, enojado, pues pensaba que, Ginny lo habia comprendido todo, unos meses atras, cuando habian terminado justo en el entierro de Dumbledore..

-..No estoy diciendo nada de eso..Harry, ¿de verdad te gustaria que, hiciera lo mismo con algun ex-novio?..No por que haya sido tu novia, significa que voy a hacerlo..-Pregunto Ginny, Harry se quedo callado, no podia creer lo que estaba haciendo, Ginny tenia razon, estaba poniendo a la chica en una situacion, dificil..

Y lo que era peor es que, el era el malo en ese momento, y no Ginny..

-..Tienes razon..Soy un idiota..¡Disculpa!..-Dijo Harry, mientras regresaba a la habiatacion..

_** Fin Flash Back **_

-..Ginny, tienes que comer algo..-Dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta.. Era Hermione..

-..No, tengo hambre..-Dijo la pelirroja, mientras se quitaba las lagrimas de los ojos..

-..Ginn..-Dijo Ron, enojado..-Mira, se que lo extrañas, nosotros igual, pero no puedes seguir asi..Debes comer algo..-Dijo el pelirrojo con ternura..

La chica se quedo callada, su hermano tenia razon, todo el mundo lo extrañaba, pero no por eso se dejaban caer..

-..¿Crees que, a el le hubiera gustado verte asi?..-Dijo Ron de nuevo..

La chica se dio valor, y se levanto, abrio la puerta, y salio a comer... Ademas lo que era peor, es que el hambre comenzaba a ganarle.. La chica comia desesperada, ya habia termido con toda la cocina, bueno despues de todo, llevaba mucho sin comer, pero de la nada, salio corriendo al baño, para vomitar...

-..¿Ginny estas bien?..-Pregunto su madre, preocupada..

-..Si, es solo que..-¿_Como les digo que estoy esperando un hijo de Hary..?..-_Creo que comi muy rapido..-_Tarde o templano lo sabran..No pienso abortar, es lo unico que me queda de el..-_Pensaba la chica mientras se lavaba la cara..

_** Flash Back **_

Harry Potter tenia noches que no lograba dormir, y no dejaba de pensar en Ginny, asi que iba todas las noches a verla...

-..¿Ahora que sucede?..-Pregunto Ginny, mientras abria la ventana, el chico volaba en su escoba, y tenia los ojos rojos, del llanto..

-..Lo mismo que ayer..-Dijo Harry, mientras se sentaba en la cama.. Ginny cerraba la ventana, y se aseguraba de que nadie los escuchara..

-..Harry, tendras que buscar otra manera de sacar todo esto tu solo..-Dijo Ginny, mientras le tocaba el rostro...Harry cerraba los ojos, los cariños que le hacia Ginny, eran lo unico que, tenia en ese momento, despues de la platica que habian tenido dias atras, no habia vuelto a besarla.. No tenia el valor, pues si lo hacia de nuevo, la chica le dejaria de escuchar y eso era lo unico que tenia..

-..Si, lo se, pero..-Dijo Harry, se quedo callado, miraba los ojos y los labios de Ginny, queria besarla, recostarla sobre la cama, y hacerle el amor, abrazarla durante horas, despertar junto a ella, pero..Tenia que soportar...

-..Harry, deberias buscarte otra novia..-Dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba de la cama, y miraba hacia la ventana, Harry no podia creerlo..¿Que era lo que decia?.. ¿Otra novia?..

-..¿Otra novia?..-Dijo Harry, confundido..No queria a nadie mas, solo a Ginny..

-..Si..Tal vez..Sera lo mejor para todos..-Dijo Ginny con una mirada de tristeza..

-..¿Lo mejor para quien?..-Dijo el chico...-¿Para ti, o para mi?..-Esperando la respuesta..

La chica lo abrazo, y comenzo a llorar..-No puedo, soportar mas, no si cada noche vienes aqui..-Dijo Ginny, ahora era la chica la que se dejaba vencer.. -..¿Quedate conmigo esta noche?..Y no, como amigos, si no como amantes..-Dijo la chica, no sabia por que lo habia dicho, pero lo habia dicho, tenia tantos sentimientos guardados justo para salir en ese momento, que ya no le importaba mucho lo que pudiera pasar..

Sin darse cuenta comenzo a quitarle la camisa a Harry, el chico no reaccionaba, solo besaba el cuello de Ginny, la chica lo queria, justo como el la queria a ella.. Querian los mismo.. Harry tomo a Ginny entre los brazos, y la cargo hasta la cama, la dejo caer con delicadeza, y se monto sobre ella, comenzo a besarla, mientras le quitaba la ropa, sentia la piel suave de la chica, y lograba sentir los latidos del corazon en su garganta, estaba desesperado por hacerla suya, pero era la primera vez de la chica, no queria ser brusco con Ginny, no queria hacerle daño.. No de esa manera..

Trato de ser lo mas suave posible, comenzo a besarla con lentitud.. Ginny derramaba lagrimas, ¿No sabia si de felicidad o de miedo?..Pues tenia miedo de cuanto pudiera dolerle...Pero ya no le importaba ya no tenia blusa, ni pantalon, y Harry comenzaba a quitarle la ropa que le quedaba.. El chico por su parte, lo hacia con tranquilidad.. Ginny se sentia incapaz de moverse, los nervios le ganaban.. No queria parecer una experta en eso, pero todas las noches, soñaba en como se volveria la mujer de Harry, y tenia una idea basica de como, pero no queria hacer nada..¿Y si Harry pensaba que, ella ya lo habia echo antes?..No queria que eso pasara, asi que dejo que Harry, hiciera todo el trabajo..

Cuando por fin la chica estubo desnuda, Harry se monto sobre ella, y comenzo a hacerle el amor..La chica dejo salir un grito de dolor, pues de verdad le dolia..

-..¿Estas bien?..-Dijo Harry, asustado, estaba nervioso, y salio de Ginny, la chica solo dejo caer una lagrima, y comenzo a respirar con dificultad..-No quise hacerte daño, pero..-Dijo Harry, mientras le tocaba el rostro a Ginny..

-..Estoy bien..-Dijo Ginny, con una cara de dolor, que parecia soportar, despues beso a Harry, tiernamente, y le sonrio..-Sigue..-Dijo esta con un tono de nervios en su voz.. Pero sonreia con todas sus fuerzas..

Harry le sonrio a Ginny, y le observo los ojos, sus miradas se encontaron, Harry volvio a entrar en Ginny, y la chica abrio los ojos, parecia soportar el dolor.. Harry comenzo a besarla, probocando que Ginny cerrara los ojos, y le enterrara las uñas en la espalda al chico.. Cada movimiento de Harry, probocaba que Ginny se aferrara mas a Harry, pero despues de unos segundos, el dolor se volvio placer.. Los movimiento que antes eran lentos, ahora eran rapidos..Pues los dos estaban apacionados..Por una parte no querian terminar, pero por la otra, deseaban con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo ya.. Sin darse cuenta, todo habia terminado, Harry estaba fatigado, su respiracion era entre cortada, y Ginny estaba igual.. Harry se movio y quedo justo aun lado de Ginny, mientras su pecho se movio con furia, pues de verdad le costaba mucho respirar.. Se movio, y se encontro con la mirada de Ginny..

-..¡Eres lo mejor que me haya pasado en esta vida!..-Dijo Harry, mientras besaba de nuevo a Ginny, y la abrazaba.. Se quedaron asi, toda la noche, hasta la mañana siguiente, Harry se levanto con mucha tristeza, pues no queria dejar a Ginny, sola, sentia como si una parte de el, se quedara ahi..

-..Regresare todas las noches...-Dijo Harry, antes de salir..

-..Te esperare...Asi lo haga toda la vida..-Dijo Ginny, justo cuando Harry salia a toda prisa..

_** Fin Flash Back **_

Harry Potter, desperto confundido, no sabia donde estaba, ni que dia era, ni mucho menos que hacia ahi y asi de lastimado, tenia vendas por todas partes, sus piernas le dolian, y lo que era peor es que, el chico no recordaba nada, menos su nombre..

-..Oh!..Vaya, ya era hora de que despertaras..-Dijo una voz angelical, una mujer que estaba sentada en una silla no muy lejos de ahi, le sonrio.. La señora parecia ser un medico..

-..¿Que paso?..¿Donde estoy?..¿Quien es usted?..¿Quien soy yo?..-Dijo Harry, cada pregunta lo confundia mas..

-..Bueno, primero, solo sabemos que estabas muy herido, estas en una aldea en Africa, yo soy la Doctora Pagin, pero puedes decirme Nadia, ¿y tu eres?..Es una pregunta que me he echo estos meses..-Dijo la mujer mientras caminba para quedar junto a Harry..-Por lo que veo el golpe en la cabeza ya hizo efecto, ¿no recuerdas nada?..-Dijo de nuevo la mujer..

Harry tenia la gran parte de la cabeza vendada, y ahora que la mujer le mencionaba un golpe en la cabeza, como por arte de magia esta le dolia.. Despues contesto..-No..-El chico tenia miedo.. Pues no sabia quien era..

_** Flash Back **_

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, bajo la luz de la luna llena.. Parecia buscar algo, o perseguir a alguien..

-..¡Ya lo tenemos Harry!...-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa, tenia la varita en alto..

-..Bien echo Ron..-Dijo Harry, quien sonreia mas fuerte..Mientras arrinconaba a alguien...

-..¿Que van a hacerme, dos pateticos niños..?..-Dijo Voldemort..

-..Estos dos pateticos niños, como nos llama..Se encargaran de matarlo..-Dijo Ron con odio..

-..Tranquilizate Ron, no es el momento, no aun..-Dijo Harry, al ver que la varita de Ron, comenzaba a moverse..

-..¡¿QUE ME TRANQUILIZE?!..DAÑO A HERMIONE, ¡¿Y QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE?!..-Grito Ron..

-..¡Si lo se!.. Pero no es el momento..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿Pretenden matarme?..-Dijo Voldemort, con una sonrisa..-Pero no logran estar de acuerdo..-Dijo con una voz infantil..

Provocando la Ira de Ron...El cual le lanzo un hechizo al hombre que estaba frente a el, y este salio volando por los aires..

-..¿QUE ACABAS DE HACER RON?..-Grito Harry, enojado.. Mientras su amigo sonreia..

-..¡¿Hacer lo que Hermione haria?!..-Dijo Ron..

-..¿Hermione?..No lo hubiera echo..-Dijo Harry molesto..

-..Eso lo dices tu, pero la ultima vez que la vi en el hospital antes de que llegaramos aqui, queria vengarse..-Dijo Ron..

-..¡Hermione no es asi, lo se!..-Dijo Harry molesto..

-..Harry, todos cambiamos alguna vez, y ella lo hizo..-Dijo Ron..

_** Fin Flash Back **_

Harry acaba de recordar algo, su cabeza le daba vueltas.. Se dejo caer en la cama mientras temblaba..

-..¿Estas bien?..-Dijo Nadia, mientras lo miraba..

-..Mi nombre es Harry..-Dijo el, lentamente..

-..¿Estas seguro?..-Dijo la mujer..

-..Acabo de recordar algo, habia un hombre raro, y un chico de nombre Ron, y una chica.. Hermione.. No se que pasa..

-..¿Recuerdas algo mas?..

-..No..

-..Bueno es algo..Por lo menos podre llamarte por tu nombre..-Dijo la mujer..

-..Si..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿Ginny que te pasa?.. Has estado muy rara estos dias..Comes de mas, y despues vas al baño..-Dijo Hermione de la nada..

-..Estoy bien Hermione, de verdad..-Dijo la pelirroja fingiendo una sonrisa..

La castalla estaba en las afueras de la Madriguera, y Ginny entraba a su habitacion a toda prisa..

-..¿Que le pasa?..-Dijo Ron de la nada..

-..No quiere decir nada..-Dijo Hermione con tristeza..-Tengo miedo Ron..-Mientras parecia llorar..

-..Todo va a estar bien, no hay por que, perder la esperanza..El no puede, el dijo que regresaria..-Dijo Ron, mientras tranquilizaba a Hermione..

-..Hay que ser realistas Ron..El no volvera..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Ni se te ocurra decir que esta muerto..-Dijo Ron molesto..-No puede estarlo..

-..Crees que no lo se, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y no hay señales de el..

-..Dio su vida por la nuestra, no es justo..-Dijo Ron, mientras lloraba.. Hermione lo abrazo..

_-..Tengo que confesar ya, comenzara a notarse, no puedo ocultarlo para siempre.._-Pensaba Ginny en su habitacion..

_** Flash Back **_

Harry Potter tenia ya años que dormia junto a Ginny.. El tenia 21 y ella 20..Todas las noches se escapaba del lugar donde estaban escondidos para ir a ver a su amada..

-..Te traje esto..-Dijo Harry, mientras le daba una rosa roja a Ginny..La chica sonrio mientras parecia olerla..

-..¡Gracias!..-Dijo ella, mientras Harry entraba por la ventana..

-..Tengo algo que proponerte..-Dijo Harry de la nada..-Bueno..¿Te gustaria tener hijos conmigo?..-Dijo Harry, provocando que la chica se pusiera nerviosa..

-..¿Ahora?..-Dijo Ginny nerviosa..

-..No, ahora no, despues, ¿te gusta la idea?..-Harry acercandose a ella..

-...Si...-Y comenzaron a besarse..Ginny ya estaba en la cama y Harry arriba de ella, mientras comenzaba a desabotonar la blusa de Ginny..Pero entonces se escucho un ruido raro, y Harry saco un espejo doble...

-..¿Ron?..-Dijo el ojiverde al ver a su amigo del otro lado del espejo asustado y lastimado..

-..Harry, ¿donde estas?, bueno eso no importa..Hermione esta mal, nos encontraron Harry, los mortifagos, ella esta herida..-Dijo Ron del otro lado del espejo..

-..Voy para alla..-Dijo el chico..

-..Voy contigo..-Dijo Ginny..

Cuando llegaron a San Mungo.. Ron observo con una sonrisa a Ginny.. Pero despues comenzo a interrogarla..

-..¿Tu que haces aqui?..-Dijo Ron mirando a Ginny..

-..Pase por ella, antes de venir aqui, es su mejor amiga, tenia que decirle...-Dijo Harry sacando a Ginny de un apuro..

-..¿Como esta?..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Bien, pero, tendra que quedarse aqui, unos dias..Ginny te importa si te dejamos sola..-Dijo Ron..-Tenemos que, seguir ahora que, nos encontraron..Ahora que sabemos donde estan..¿Te quedaras con ella?..

-..Claro no hay ningun problema..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Voy a verla..-Dijo Ron, mientras entraba a la habitacion..-¿Nos vamos Mañana Harry?..¡Quiero estar con ella!..

-..Claro Mañana..-Dijo Harry..

-...Esto significa que no te vere..-Dijo Ginny con tristeza..

-..Volvere..

-..¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?..

-..Se que suena ilogico, pero algo me dice que, estaremos juntos para siempre..

Comenzaron a besarse, a escondidas, pero los besos fueron mas apasionados..

-..Hay que buscar un lugar donde estemos solos..-Dijo Ginny en el oido de Harry..

-..Si..-Dijo el, y aparecieron una vieja casa..

Se besaron como nunca lo habia echo, y poco a poco se quedaron desnudos..

-..¿Estas segura de que, quieres hacerlo asi?..-Dijo Harry..

-..Si, digamos que nos adelanteremos un poco, tendres hijos ahora...-Dijo la chica picaramente..

-..En ese caso, tendre que dartelo antes de que me vaya..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿Que cosa?..-Dijo Ginny..

-..¿Yo quiero..?..¡Pedirte Matrimonio!..Es que ya me estoy cansando de buscar a Voldemort, y no seguir con mi vida..-Dijo Harry, mientra aparecia un anillo hermoso..

Hicieron el amor, y sin cuidarse, procando que Ginny se embarazara... Incluso habia tomado una posion, efectiva para la fertilidad, segun esa posion haria que Ginny quedara embarazada..

_** Fin Flash Back **_

-..Hermione, tengo algo que confesar..-Dijo Ginny, horas despues..

-..¿Que pasa?..-Dijo la castalla..

-..Bueno, recuerdas que te conte el otro dia, que Harry y yo..Bueno nos veiamos a escondidas..

-..Si..

-..Pues no solo eso haciamos..

-..¿Que es lo que tratas de decir?..

-..Estoy..Harry estara entre nosotros..Bueno una parte de el..

-..¿Ginny de que hablas?..

-..Voy a tener un hijo de Harry..

-..¿QUE?..¿Estas segura?..

-..Si, tengo 3 meses de embarazo..

-..Ginny, tienes 20 años, estas loca..¡Eres muy joven!..

-...Harry pensaba casarse conmigo, y tendriamos hijos..Pero entonces, se fue y.. Ahora ya no...-Dijo Ginny mientras lloraba..-Pero estoy feliz, por que, me dejo algo para recordarlo, algo para siempre..-Dijo la pelirroja conteniendo las lagrimas..

_** Flash Back **_

-..¿Todo bien Hermione?..-Dijo Harry, mientras miraba a la castalla...

-..Si, pero tendran que hacerlo ustedes solos, chicos...-Dijo la castalla..-¿Les importa quisiera hablar con Ron a solas?..

-..¡Claro!..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Es toda tuya, Tigre..-Dijo Harry.. Mientras salian y los dejaban solos..

-..¿Estas seguro de que con esto quedare embarazada?..-Dijo Ginny justo cuando Ron se despedia de Hermione la cual ya estaba mejor..

-..Si..Ademas, si por alguna razon, llegara a tardar en mi regreso, podrias recordarme..-Dijo Harry mientras le besaba las manos..-Dentro de unos dias, si todo sale bien, seras la Señora Potter..-Dijo de nuevo, mientras miraba el anillo que lucia Ginny en su mano..-Y entonces vere el nacimiento de nuestro primer hijo, ademas de que, en cuanto estes bien, tendremos otro, y otro, y otro..Y muchos mas..

-..Espera, dejame descansar..-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa..

-..Bien, ya estoy listo..-Dijo Ron...-¿Y ese anillo?..

-..Bueno, no pensaba anunciarlo hasta regresar, pero..Le propuse matrimonia a Ginn..¿Que te parece amigo?..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿Que, que me parece?..Me parece perfecto, a ver si le quitas lo mujeriego..-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa..

-..¡¿Mujeriego?!..-Pregunto Harry..-Si sabes perfectamente, que no he salido con nadie, despues de que deje a tu hermana..

-..Si, eso es cierto..¡Vamonos!..-Dijo Ron, mientras abrazaba a su hermana..Y despues le hablaba a su amigo..

_** Fin Flash Back **_

Harry desperto empapado de sudor, recordaba algo, ¿Se casaria?..

_-..Tengo que encontrarla..¿Pero en donde?..-_Se decia el chico.. Mientras se levntaba de la cama..

-..¿A donde crees que vas?..-Dijo Nadia...

-..Voy a casarme..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿Que?..

-..Recorde algo mas, Hermione es una amiga, Ron es mi amigo, y su hermana es mi novia, estamos comprometidos, y tendremos hijos...-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa..-Soy Harry Potter..

-..Mira, debes...¿Dijiste Potter?..-Sorprendida..

-..Si..-Con una sonrisa..

-..Mira, Harry..Debes dormir..-Dijo Nadia mientras salia del lugar..

-..Es Harry Potter, Mattew, te das cuenta, tenemos a un, tenemos a el famoso Harry Potter, aqui..-Dijo Nadia minutos despues..

-..¿Estas segura?..-Dijo el hombre, quien parecia ser su esposo..

-..Si, nunca me habia fijado, pero tiene la cicatriz en la frente..Es el, lo se..

Harry se quedo dormido, pues recordaba mas cosas de su vida, se casaria, tendria hijos..Tenia una vida, tenia que recuperarla..

-..Tengo que dejarte, tengo cosas que hacer, debo destruir a Voldemort..-Dijo Harry..

-..Podemor estar juntos, no me importa..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Ginn, te amo y creeme no quiero dejarte, pero, necesito hacer esto solo, debo protejerte..-Dijo Harry y el chico se alejo..

-..Ah!!!..-Se escucho un grito, y Harry logro ver que Ginny flotaba en el aire, entonces alguien que vestia de negro, le lanzaba algo, una clase de luz verde, y Ginny caia al suelo muerta..

-..¿Creiste que no me enteraria Potter, yo siempre me entero de todo...-Dijo el hombre y se dejo ver, era Voldemort..-Eres patetico Potter, llorar por alguien, por eso, es que eres devil, por eso es que no me ganaras..-Dijo de nuevo, mientras Harry lloraba, sobre el cuerpo muerte de Ginny...

Harry desperto mas nervioso, y asustado que nunca, no sabia si eso era verdad o no, si su prometida estaba muerta...

Harry se lavaba la cara, estaba palido... Comenzo a quitarse la venda en la cabeza, pues le daba comeson, y fue ahi, cuando se dio cuenta, de que, tenia una extraña cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo..

_-..¿Que significa esto?..-_Penso Harry, mientras miraba y tocaba la cicatriz, en forma de rayo..

-..¿Harry?..-Dijo una voz, y Nadia aparecio con una sonrisa en los labios..-Nos vamos a Londres..

-..¿Londres?..

-..Si, estube investigando con tu nombre y apellido, y parece que eres de alla..

-..¿En serio?..

-..Si...

-..HARRY MATALO YA..-Gritaba Ron, el cual estaba en el suelo..

Harry mataba a Voldemort, y una luz blanca los cubria a ambos, despues los dos caian en un poso sin fondo..

-..¿De nuevo ese sueño?..-Dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Ron, el cual estaba empapado de sudor..

-..Si..-Dijo el..

-..Debes ser fuerte Ron..Y mas ahora..

-..¿Por que?..

-..Mira, Ginny, bueno tu y yo sabemos que Harry le pidio matrimonio a Ginny, ¿cierto?..Pues parece ser, que, Ginny esta embarazada..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Mi hermana, tiene a un..Pequeño Harry, dentro..-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa..

-..Si, eso parece..

Ron sonrio..-Despues de todo no nos dejo..Mis padres van a matarla..Pero no importa, por lo menos, ya no se dejara caer..Y no estara sola, por que yo estoy con ella..

-..Estamos con ella, Ron..-Mientras le tocaba la mano..

-..Si, estamos juntos..-Dijo el y beso a Hermione..

-..¿Ron?..-Dijo ella, apenada..

-..Lo siento, es que me deje llevar..-Dijo este con nervios..Trago saliba para darse valor..-¿Hermione?..Se que suena extraño, pero.. ¿TE GUSTARIA SER MI?..-Dijo el pelirrojo..

-...Si Ron..-Dijo ella, y esta vez, fue ella quien lo beso..

-..Ejem..Ejem..-Dijo una voz, y era Ginny, quien los miraba asombrada...

-..¡Hola!..Ginn..-Dijo Hermione apenada, pero con una mirada comprise con ella, ademas de una sonrisa..

-..Hermanita..No quiero que estes caminando mucho, asi que, sientate..-Dijo Ron..

-..¿Que te pasa Ron?..-Ginny, con una risa tonta..

-..Es, que ya le conte, Ginny..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Que..-Ginny dejo de reir..

-..Creiste que no me iba a enterar, ademas quiero ser el padrino..-Dijo Ron..

-..Si, a Harry le hubiera gustado..-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa mientras se tocaba el vientre..

-..¿Aun guardas el anillo?..-Dijo Hermione, al ver el anillo de compromiso que le habia dado Harry, en la mano de Ginny..

-..Si, para mi simboliza que aun lo amo..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Bien Harry, llegamos..-Dijo Nadia, mientras caminaban por las calles de Londres..

-..Esto me, es familiar..-Dijo Harry, mientras trataba de recordar todo..Pero era inutil, pues no lograba recordar mucho.. Hasta ahora, sabia que era mago, pues Nadia le habia confesado eso apenas unas horas atras..Ademas sabia que era famoso, por algo, estaba enamorado, y se casaria, ademas queria

ser padre.. Tenia amigos..Pero sentia como si algo le faltara..¿Que era?...

-..No te esfuerzes..Todo lo recordaras..Poco a poco..-Dijo Mattwew..

-..¡Gracias!..No tenian por que venir hasta aqui..-Dijo Harry, mientras llegaban al caldero chorreante..

-..Si, claro y que busques a tus amigos tu solo, mientras te pierdes..No..-Dijo Nadia..

-..¡Bien, el doctor dijo que tenias que descansar, asi que nos quedaremos aqui!..-Dijo Ron..

-..Ron, estoy embarazada, no enferma..-Dijo Ginny..

-..No me importa..Es que, ese hijo no solo es mi sobrino, es el hijo de mi mejor amigo, no quiero que pase nada..-Dijo Ron, con ternura..

-..¡Hasle caso!..-Dijo Hermione..

-..¡Esta bien..Esta bien!..Nos quedaremos en el Caldero Chorriante..-Dijo Ginny..

La chica ya tenia 6 meses de embarazo, y ya se le notaba..Entraron justo cuando Harry subia las escaleras, detras de el, venia Nadia y Mattews, los cuales lo cubrian..

-..Dos cuartos..-Dijo Ron..

-..¿Ustedes, dormiran juntos?..-.Pregunto Ginny a Hermione, mientras Ron hacia la reservacion..

-..No..-Dijo Hermione apenada..

-..Espera, no han..-Dijo Ginny, sorprendida..

-..No..No queremos adelantarnos tanto..-Dijo Hermione..

-..¡Pero apenas te pidio matrimonio!..Ya es justo, que le des ya sabes..-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa..

-..Ya se, pero, no.. Ron quiere esperar hasta la boda..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Que curis, pero asi es mi hermano..

-..Por eso es que lo quiero, no me presiona..


	2. Un recuerdo tuyo y mio

**Bien este es el 2do capitulo y el final de esta historia...POR LO TANTO ES EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO EN MI VIDA.. ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN..**

_**¡Harry encuentra a Ginny!..Pero no puede hablarle hasta que de a luz a sus hijos.. ¿Por que?..Y no solo es ese el problema, si no, que hay alguien que quiere a Ginny..Harry tendra que soportar los celos..Mientras otro intente quitarle a su amada, y ahora a sus hijos..¿Lograran estar juntos para siempre?..**_

**Despues de pensarlo mucho, no sabia si de verdad tenia que ser tragica...Pero yo no soy amante de matar a los personajes..En fin espero les guste..¡ESO SI!..Las lagrimas apareceran.. O por lo menos se enamoraran.. **

_**Un recuerdo tuyo y mio.. **_

-.¿Oye, que te dijo el doctor?..-Dijo Ron, justo cuando entraban a la habitacion del Caldero Chorreante..

-..Pues, nada, lo de siempre..Que subire mas de peso, y que comere mas..-Dijo Ginny..-Ademas, dijo que son gemelos..Bueno en realidad son cuates, una niña y un niño..-Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa..

-...DOS..-Grito Ron tan fuerte que se escucho por todo el lugar mientras sonreia como nunca..

-..¡Parece que tenemos vecinos ruidosos!..-Dijo Nadia al escuchar el grito de los huespedes de enfrente..

-..Bueno, mientras nos dejen dormir es suficiente..-Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa mientras abria la puerta, para ver de donde provenia el ruido, pero justo en ese momento Hermione habia cerrado la puerta... Asi que Harry no vio a los "vecinos"..

-..Ron no grites..Nos echaran..-Dijo Hermione, mientras cerraba la puerta..

-..Lo siento..-Dijo Ron..

-..¿Ron?..¿Dime que fue lo que sucedio?..-Dijo Ginny la chica queria saber que habia pasado con Harry, la noche en la que habia desaparecido..

-..Ginny, no creo que sea buena idea, en tu estado, podrias sorprenderte, y no quiero..-Dijo Ron tratando de ocultar la mirada de su hermana...

-..Necesito saber que paso, Ron..¡Por favor dimelo!..-Dijo Ginny, con una suplica..

-..¡Lo siento!..Pero no..Te lo dire despues..-Dijo Ron..Abrio la puerta justo cuando Harry cerraba la suya..

-..A mi tampoco me ha querido decir..-Dijo Hermione cuando estubieron a solas..

-..¿Que crees que haya pasado?..-Dijo Ginny con tristeza..

-.¿No lo se?..-Dijo Hermione la verdad era que la chica ya sabia como habia pasado, pero no queria decirle a Ginny, pues Ron habia prometido que le contaria a su hermana..

_** Flash Back **_

-..HARRY MATALO..-Gritaba Ron, mientras el chico estaba en el suelo, herido...

-..Matame Potter..-Decia Voldemort con una sonrisa maniatica..-Somos muy parecidos, los dos queremos la muerte del otro..

-..NOOO, no lo soy..-Dijo Harry..

-..Lo eres, pero no quieres verlo con tus propios ojos..-Decia Voldemort con la misma sonrisa..

-..CALLESE YA..-Grito Harry, y una luz verde salio de la punta de la varita de Harry, tocando en el pecho de Voldemort, pero cuando esta luz toco al hombre, revoto y toco tambien a Harry, mientras Ron salia volando por los aires y quedaba inconciente..

_** Fin Flash Back **_

-..Deme algo de tomar, que sea fuerte, para olvidar..-Dijo Ron mientras se sentaba en el comedor del Caldero Chorreante..

Ron tomaba desesperado, queria olvidar lo que habia pasado la noche en la que Harry habia desaparecido.. No tenia el valor de decirle a su hermana que Harry habia deseparecido junto con Voldemort, los dos cuerpos habia desaparecido..Como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra, sabian que Voldemort estaba muerto, pero ¿Harry?..Tenia meses desaparecido y lo unico que sabian es que, podia estar muerto... Ya se habia acabado toda la botella, que comenzaba a alucinar..¿Pero tal vez no alucinaba?...

_-..No puede ser Harry...El Alcohol te juega mal Ron...-_Se decia Ron, pues habia un hombre muy parecido a Harry, pero con barba en el rostro, y el pelirrojo recordaba que Harry no huzaba barba..

-...No puedo creer que sea famoso por una cicatriz en la frente..-Dijo Harry sorprendido..

-..Pues es asi..-Dijo Nadia..

-..RON..-Grito Harry..Justo cuando el pelirrojo pasaba por un lado...

-..¡Disculpa!..HARRY..-Dijo Ron, por la bebida, ya se estaba callendo, despues grito con los ojos abiertos...-Crei que estabas..Cuando Ginn, te vea..-Dijo Ron de nuevo con una sonrisa..

-..¡Ginn!, ¿donde esta?..-Dijo Harry, con desesperacion..

-..Esta arriba con Hermione, ¡No puede verte, no aun!..-Dijo Ron asustado mientras miraba a todos lados..

-..¿Por que no?..-Dijo Harry intrigado..

-..Ejem, Ejem..-Dijo Nadia y Mattew a la vez..

-..Lo siento, Ron ellos me ayudaron todos estos meses..El es mi mejor amigo, es como un hermano para mi..-Dijo Harry..

-..Si, sobre todo cuando dejas embarazada a mi hermana..-Dijo Ron sin darse cuenta el alcohol, lo hacia hablar de mas...Cuando se dio cuenta y se habia tapado la boca, Harry sonriea...

-..¡Sere Padre!..-Dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo en los ojos..

-..Si, pero, debemos hablar..Lejos de aqui..-Dijo Ron nervioso..

-..Si, claro..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa..

Salieron y comenzaron a caminar, por el parque, mientras charlaban..

-..¿Que es lo que pasa..Por que no puedo ver a Ginny?..-Dijo Harry, despues de unos minutos..

-..Veraz Harry..Ella esta embarazada..Y..Seria arriesgado, que te viera..-Dijo Ron nervioso..

-..¿Por que?..-Pregunto Harry, sin entender nada.. ¿Por que no podia ver a Ginny?..

-..Es un embarazo de alto riesgo..-Dijo Ron...-Cualquier sobresalto podria hacerle daño a ella y a los bebes..

-..¡¿Bebes?!..-Dijo Harry con una alegria, pues seria padre, no de uno si no de dos o tal vez mas hijos..-¿Cuantos?..

-..Dos, una niña y un niño..-Dijo Ron mientras se tomaba un cafe junto con Harry minutos despues en una cafeteria del centro..

-.¡Wow!..-Fue lo unico que dijo Harry mientras sonreia con la mirada perdida..

-..¿Ginny?..¿Has pensado lo que Neville te dijo?..-Dijo Hermione horas despues cuando ellas estaban abajo en el comedor del Caldero Chorreante, pues a Ginny ya le comenzaba a dar hambre..

-..¿Te refieres a que, continue con mi vida?..-Dijo Ginny, mientras tomaba jugo de manzana..

-..Si..Deberias darle una oportunidad..Desde que Harry desaparecio, el a estado contigo, y con los bebes..-Dijo Hermione..

-...Hay otra cosa que debes saber, amigo..-Dijo Ron, para Harry..

-..¿Que?..-Dijo el mientras tomaba cafe..

-..Bueno, veraz Ginny tiene, bueno aun en su estado, hay chicos que aun la persiguen, sabes..

-..Eso no me preocupa Ron, ella ¿aun me ama, cierto?..-Dijo Harry...

-..Si, aun guarda el anillo que le diste, dice que "Simboliza que aun te ama"..-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa timida..-Pero lo que debes saber es que, Neville y ella se han acercado mucho estos meses..-Dijo Ron con mucha dificultad..

-..¿Quien es Neville?..-Dijo Harry sin saber quien era, y si deberia estar preocupado..

-..¿No sabes quien es?..-Sorprendido..

-..No, sabes hay cosas que aun no recuerdo..¿Deberia preocuparme por el?..-Pregunto Harry asustado..

-..Bueno, no, por una parte, pero, Neville es nuestro amigo, y bueno es el medico de Ginny, quiere a Ginny, y a tus hijos, pero le a propuesto matrimonio..-Dijo Ron ocultando la mirada, mientras Harry se ahogaba con el cafe.. Por el susto..

-..¿QUEE?..¿Ella que piensa?..-Dijo Harry con una mirada de miedo..

-..¡Hola!..Pero que pequeño es el mundo..-Dijo una voz a las espaldas de Ginny, y Hermione sonrio..Era Neville..-..¡Ginn..Cada dia te vez mas hermosa!..-Dijo Neville mientras se sentaba a un lado de Hermione..-Sin duda el embarazo, te ha sentado bien..-Dijo el hombre...

-..Eso lo dices por que eres mi medico, y a ti te comviene que este embarazada..-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, por alguna razon el charlar con Neville siempre le habia echo bien..

-..¡Un poco!..-Dijo Neville sonriendo..

-..Se me olvido algo, ahora vuelvo..-Dijo Hermione y los dejo solos..

-..¿Que tal los bebes, te han dejado comer?..-Dijo Neville mientras se ponia justo enfrente de Ginny, mientras la observaba comer..

-..¡Tu que crees!..-Dijo ella, comiendo un gran pesado de pay de manzana..Por alguna razon la unica fruta que la chica comia o tomaba era la manzana..

-..¿Ginny, has pensado lo que, te propuse?..-Dijo Neville despues de unos minutos de silencio..

-..Neville..Bueno, tu sabes que, yo..-Dejando el pay a un lado, y mirando al hombre a los ojos..

-.Se perfectamente que aun amas a Harry, pero tus hijos necesitan un padre, y Ron es tu hermano, es su tio, y el no es exactamente que digamos una figura paterna para ellos...El es el tio consentidor..Se que son tus hijos, y que son de Harry, pero si me das la oportunidad, yo, podria hacerte feliz, no te pido que me ames, solo dejame ser tu compañero, ayudarte..Solo eso..-Dijo Neville con ternura, mientras Ginny lo observaba, por alguna razon estubieron a punto de besarse, pero entonces un vaso se rompio misteriosamente, y se alejaron apenados..

Lo que habia pasado era que Harry los habia visto y el habia roto el vaso con la mente, por el coraje que tenia de ver a Ginny con otro, y estar a punto de besarse..

-..Sera mejor regresar, Hermione me gritara y lo que menos necesito es algo como eso..

-..¿Por que deberia hacerlo?..-Pregunto Harry..

-..No te lo dije, vamos a casarnos..-Dijo Ron..

-..Vaya, ya era hora..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa..

-..Si..-Dijo Ron, minutos antes, y regreso al Caldero Chorreante junto con Harry..

Ya era de noche, ya eran casi las 10, cuando Ron y Harry entraron al Caldero Chorreante..

-..¡Espera!..Ahi esta Ginny..-Dijo Ron, justo cuando entraban, Ron vio a Ginny y escondio a Harry..

-..¿Quien esta con ella?..-Dijo Harry con un tono de celos en su voz..

-..Es Neville...¡No hay por que preocuparse!..Creo que me equiboque..-Dijo Ron, mientras veia que su hermana y Neville charlaban, despues poco a poco se fueron acercando, y cuando estubieron a punto de besarse, el vaso que estaba aun lado de Neville se rompio, provocando que todo el jugo de Manzana callera justo en sima del pantalon del hombre..

-..¿Y ese es mi amigo?..-Dijo Harry sin comprender nada, pues si ese era su amigo, ¿por que, queria besarse con Ginny?..

-..Harry debes tranquilizarte, ellos creen que estas desaparecido..-Dijo Ron, deteniendo a Harry, pues el hombre ya estaba dispuesto en golpear a Neville, justo en ese momento Ginny ayudaba a al hombre a quitarse la mancha del pantalon..

-..¿Estas bien?..-Dijo Neville mirando a Ginny..

-..Si, estoy bien.¿Y tu?..-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa tierna..

-..Si, descuida, no me gustaba este pantalon..-Dijo el hombre provocando que Ginny comenzara a reir..

-..Harry debes soportar unos meses..Despues podras verla..-Dijo Ron mientras escondia a Harry detras de unos hombres..Mientras Ginny y Neville subian a las habitaciones..

-..No creo poder soportar..-Mientras Harry miraba como Neville le tocaba la espalda, (solo ayudaba a Ginny a subir las escaleras)..

-..Pues debes hacerlo, si quieres estar con ella y con tus hijos..-Dijo Ron por fin cuando Harry ya se habia tranquilizado..

Ya habian pasado muchos dias, y Ginny deria a luz a sus bebes, en poco tiempo, en menos de dos semanas...Harry habia prometido soportar y no salir corriendo para ver a Ginny, pero una noche, no logre aguantar, y fue a verla mientras dormia..

Ginny estaba en casa de Ron y Hermione, los chicos ya se habian casado, tenian unos dias que habian vuelto de su luna de miel, y Ginny se habia quedado en casa de ellos dos, sus padres estaban de viaje y sus otros hermanos igual asi que el unico que estaba con ella para apoyarla era Ron, ademas el hombre no queria dejar a Ginny sola, pues sospechaba que en cualquier momento Harry aprovechara un instante en el que Ginny estubiera a solas para salir corriendo y estar con ella..

Harry entro por la ventana abierta, hacia mucho calor y Ginny habia dejado la ventana abierta mientras el aire le daba en el rostro..

Harry se asomo, y vio a Ginny durmiendo a unos pasos de ahi, estaba tranquila, su estomago era enorme, ya tenia casi 9 meses, era normal, el chico sonrio mientras se acercaba, le toco el rostro y la chica solo se movio un poco.. No desperto.. Despues vio que, la chica ponia su mano arriba de su estomago, y el ojiverde vio el anillo de compromiso que le habia dado..El chico sonrio, y recordo las palabras de Ron..

_-..Ella guarda el anillo que le diste..Dice que "Simboliza que aun te ama"..-_

El chico volvio a tocar el rostro de Ginny, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.. La chica solo dijo su nombre..

-..¡Harry!..-Dijo la chica mientras el ojiverde se alejaba y la miraba, con una sonrisa.. La chica estaba aun dormida pero suspiraba como si supiera que Harry estaba ahi..Con ella..

Despues el chico quito la mano de Ginny de su vientre con delicadeza y apoyo su cabeza en el vientre, logro escuchar los latinos del corazon de sus hijos, eran muy rapidos pero eran normales.. Levanto la mirada y vio a Ginny que aun dormia...

La vio asi de tranquila, que tenia tantas ganas de besarla, desnudarla, y hacerle el amor.. Queria estar con ella, deseaba estar con ella.. Comenzo a besarla lentamente, los labios, el cuello, y bajaba peligrosamente por su pecho cuando..Sintio que una mano toco su cabello era la mano de Ginny..

-..¿Harry?..-Dijo Ginny, entre dormida..

-..Shhh..Duerme..-Dijo Harry, mientras la miraba a los ojos y le tocaba los labios..

-..¡Estas aqui!..Estas vivo, yo lo sabia..-Dijo Ginny, mientras le tocaba la cara y se daba cuenta de que, el hombre delante de ella, de verdad estaba vivo, y no era solo un sueño..

-..Si, vine a verte, no puedo estar lejos de ti y de nuestros hijos..-Dijo Harry besando el vientre de Ginny..

La chica solo sonrio, estaba mas dormida que despierta, no sabia si de verdad era un sueño, pero queria estar con Harry, deseaba estar con el..Comenzo a tocar a Harry con lujuria y provoco que el chico la besara con deseo mientras comenzo a quitarle la blusa con mucha ciudado, pues la mujer estaba embarazada, si iba a hacerle el amor, tenia que hacerlo lento y sumo ciudado..

Ginny mientras Harry le besaba el cuello..-¿Donde has estado?..

-.Muy cerca de ti..-Dijo Harry..-Mas de lo que te imaginas..-Dijo Harry y se quito la camisa..

-..Harry no me dejaras ahora..¿Verdad?...-Dijo Ginny, mientras Harry se disponia hacerle el amor..

-..Nunca..-Dijo Harry y le hizo el amor, tiernamente y lentamente, mientras la chica gritaba el nombre de Harry una y otra vez, provocando que Harry se exitara mas.. Pues de verdad lo amaba..Despues de todos esos meses, aun lo amaba..Aun lo deseaba..

-...Te amo...-Dijo Ginny, al oido de Harry..

-..Ginn, vendre por ti y por nuestros hijos, lo hare, lo prometo..-Dijo Harry mientras le daba pequeños besos en todo el rostro a Ginny..

-..Harry me has echo tanta falta..-Dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos..

-..Lo se, pero ya estoy aqui, y no te dejara jamas..-Dijo Harry, mientras abrazaba a Ginny, y se quedaron asi dormidos, abrazados..

A la mañana siguiente.. Cuando Ron entraba al baño escucho que alguien se bañaba, corrio las cortinas, y vio a Harry desnudo bañandose..

-..¿Tu que haces aqui?..-Dijo Ron molesto..

-..Solo vine a ver a mi mujer y mis hijos..-Mientras se tapaba con la toalla..

-..¿Tu mujer y tus hijos?..Para empezar..Ella no es tu mujer, y tus hijos aun no nacen..

-..Lo se...-Dijo Harry mientras salia del baño...

Mientras Harry salia con una sonrisa en los labios, Ron estaba mas molesto que nunca, no podia creer, que Harry estubiera ahi, y tan tranquilo..

-...¿Harry, que haces aqui?..-Dijo Hermione, mirando a todos lados, y en voz baja..Justo cuando el hombre tomaba una taza de cafe y desayunaba como si nada..

Hermione ya sabia que Harry estaba vivo, pero no habia dicho nada, pues no querian asustar a Ginny..

_** Flash Back **_

-..Hermione hay algo que debes saber..-Dijo Ron, cuando veian la casa en donde vivirian, justo unos dias antes de la boda..

-..¿Que pasa?..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Pues, veraz..

-..¡Hola!..-Dijo una voz, detras de Hermione, era Harry.. La chica se sorprendio mucho..

-..¡ESTAS VIVO!..-Grito Hermione, mientras abrazaba a Harry...-Cuando Ginny, se entere, se pondra feliz..

-..No podemos decirle..-Dijo Ron..

-..¿Por que?..-Pregunto Hermione..

-..Bueno, tu sabes, que no puede sorprenderse, por el embarazo, y algo asi, podria hacerle daño...-Dijo Ron..

-..Entiendo, ¿entonces?..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Tendremos que mantenerlo en secreto..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa..-¡Creo que este vecindario me gusta, voy a mudarme a la casa de alado, asi, pordre verla, aun que sea por la ventanta!..

_** Fin Flash Back **_

-..Solo vine de paseo..¡¿Que no puedo vicitar a mis amigos?!...-Dijo Harry, mientras tomaba cafe..-¿Por cierto tendras una taza de azucar?..-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa..

-..TOMA, llevante la bolsa entera, mas te vale, que Ginny no te vea..-Dijo Hermione, mirando a todos lados..

-..Por que tanto alardeo, ella ya me vio, y esta bien..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿QUEE?..-Grito Hermione..

-..En fin, ya me voy, te importa si me llevo una manzana, nos vemos...Despideme de Ron, esta algo, paranoico y quiere matarme..Solo por que dormi en la misma cama que Ginn..-Dijo eso ultimo saliendo de la casa de los Weasley Granger.. Y dirigiendose a su casa que era la de alado..

-..¡HERMIONE!..-Grito Ginny justo cuando Harry salia de la casa..

-..¿Que pasa?..-Dijo Hermione mientras subia a toda prisa a la habitacion donde estaba Ginny..

-..Harry estubo aqui..Lo se, lo vi, lo senti..Esta vivo..-Dijo Ginny, mientras se abrazaba asi misma..

-..Ginn, debes tranquilizarte, ¿que te hace pensar que, ustubo aqui?..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Esto..-Dijo ella, mostrando, una nota de Harry..

_"VENDRE POR TI AMOR..ESTOY MAS CERCA DE TI Y DE NUESTROS HIJOS DE LO QUE PIENSAS.."_

-..Wow.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa timida..-Ginny, tal vez, lo escribiste tu, en sueños..

-..Es la letra de Harry, lo se..Estubo aqui..-Dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba las almohadas y se daba cuenta de que estaba desnuda..-Estubo aqui, hicimos el amor, lo se..-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa mientras veia su ropa tirada en el suelo..

_-..Ese maldito, dijo que solo habia dormido en la misma cama..-_Penso Hermione..

-..¿Hermione que tienes?..-Dijo Ginny, al ver la mirada de odio de Hermione..

-..Nada, es que, bueno, tal vez, tienes razon y el esta vivo..-Dijo Hermione..-_¿Pero que le pasa?..Viene aqui, como si nada, y duerme con ella, y pretende que le tapemos todo.._-Tienes que desayunar, ¡vamos!..-Dijo Hermione ayudando a Ginny a vestirse..

Horas despues Ginny le habia contado a Ron y a Neville lo de la nota de Harry..Neville no sabia que estaba vivo, hasta que Ron le conto, y despues cuando Hermione se ofrecio en llevar a Ginny de compras, los dos chicos aprovecharon para hablar con Harry...

Tocaron la puerta del "vecino".. Se escucho que un perro ladraba, y despues que alguien corria para abrir la puerta, mientras parecia que unas cosas de metal caian...

-..¡Hola!..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa al momento de abrir la puerta, justo en ese momento vieron que el hombre estaba pintando la casa, y hacia algunas remodelaciones, tenia una cuna en el centro de la sala que parecia armar, ademas de que el perro era un cachorro... La casa estaba distinta, pues antes parecia una casa de soltero, pero ahora parecia una casa de adulto, uno que fuera a tener familia..

-..¿De que se trata?..-Dijo Ron..

-..¡Estoy arriglando mi casa!..No puedo tenerla como antes, no ahora que, Ginn y mis hijos vienen a vivir conmigo..-Dijo Harry mientras Ron y Neville pasaban..

-..¿Que te hace estar seguro de que Ginn, vendra aca?..-Dijo Neville..

-..¡¿Ginn?!..-Dijo Harry acercandose con una sonrisa a Neville, mientras sacaba su varita..-El unico que puede decirle asi, soy yo..-Dijo mientras hacia que Neville cayera al sillon..-Respondere tu pregunta..Ella vendra por que, es mi mujer, son mis hijos, y por que, simplemente nos amamos..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa..

-..No eres el unico que la ama, no te engañes..-Dijo Neville sacando su varita y la coloco en el cuello de Harry, sin que este pudiera defenderse...

-..Date cuenta, de que puedo sobrevivir a todo..-Dijo Harry..

-..Basta...Harry..Espero que no vayas de nuevo a la casa, no hasta que Ginny este enterada, y eso, no sera hasta que nazcan los bebes..¿Entiendes?..¡Vamonos Neville!..-Dijo Ron, Harry contento con la cabeza que habia entendido...

-..Piensas apoyarlo a el, y no a mi..-Dijo Harry con odio..

-..El es su medico..-Dijo Ron con odio..Ya estaba cansado de la actitud de Harry..Parecia que no le importaba que Ginny pudiera morir incluso que sus hijos, estubieran en riesgo..

-..PERO YO SOY EL PADRE..-Grito Harry..

-..Lo unico que importa es la salud de Ginny..-Dijo Ron mientras salia..

Esa misma noche, Harry tenia tantas ganas de estar con Ginny, aun que fuera mirarla dormir..Pero tenia que aguantar, no queria asustarla ni mucho menos ser responsable de la muerte de su amada y sus hijos, asi que soporto el salir corriendo y entrar a su cuarto..

Ginny por su parte estubo despierta, estaba aun lado de la ventana esperando que Harry apareciera, pero este no lo hizo..La chica desilucionada, penso que todo habia sido un sueño, y se sintio triste, pues penso por primera vez que Harry estaba muerto...

Incluso la chica estaba pensando en darle una oportunidad a Neville hasta que vio por la ventana de su habitacion, que el "vecino", se parecia mucho a Harry, y mas cuando el chico saco al patio al cachorro que habia comprado.. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que las palabras en la nota, eran mas claras que el agua.. Estaban mas cerca de lo que se imaginaba.. Eran vecinos..Y confirmo que no estaba loca al ver que Ron, su hermano, le hablaba al vecino..

-..Harry, espero que, no se te ocurra vicitar a Ginny..-Dijo Ron mientras parecia tirar la basura..

-..Descuida, me queda mas que claro que prefieres a Neville..-Con tristeza..

-..No es que lo prefiera, es solo que, habiamos llegado a un acuerdo...No hablarias con ella..

-..Hasta que nacieron mis hijos, lo se..

-..¿Entonces que sucedio ayer por la noche?..

-..No lo se, es solo que, necesitaba verla, sentirla, ¿dime tu evitarias estar asi con Hermione?..

-..No..La verdad es que, actuaria igual que tu, pero, lo de la nota fue de mal gusto..

-..Pues ella no penso eso..-Con una sonrisa..

-..Si, ella cree que estas vivo..

-..Y lo estoy...Pero de que me sirve que lo crea si, mañana por la mañana creera que todo fue en sueño..

-..Mira hablamos luego..-Dijo Ron..-Animo solo son unos dias..Despues podras llevartelos a casa, a ella y a tus hijos..Ese cachorro ..¿Cual es su nombre?..

-..Pensaba llamarlo Neville, pero, no soy tan malo..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa..-No lo se, espero que Ginny tenga un buen nombre para el..

Mientras los dos hombres entraban a sus casas, Ginny observaba con una sonrisa...Penso en golpear a su hermano, pero despues se imagino que podria estar a solas con Harry, sin que este saliera perdiendo, pues si no encontraban a Harry en casa de los Weasley Granger, no tendrian por que culparlo..Pues el no habia ido a verla, si no que ella lo veria a el...

Salio de la casa con mucho cuidado, esperando no ser descubierta, llego hasta el jardin de Harry y toco la puerta desesperada..

Harry por su parte estaba apunto de dormir cuando escucho el ruido en la puerta...Vio a Ginny por la ventana, y esta le sonrio..Harry no sabia si abrir la puerta o no, pero el aire comenzaba a volverse helado, asi que la dejo pasar..

-..¡Hola!..-Dijo Ginny mientras Harry abria la puerta..

-..¿Que haces aqui?..Si Ron te ve..¡Me mata!..-Dijo Harry en susurros mirando hacia la casa de Ron..

-..Vaya, ayer me hiciste el amor como nunca, y ahora me rechazas solo por que mi hermano te lo ordeno, crei que eras mejor que eso Potter..-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa provocando que Harry sonriera..

-..Pasa..Pero solo unos minutos...-Dijo Harry mirando a todos lados esperando que nadie los hubiera visto..

-..Linda casa..-Dijo Ginny cuando entro, la casa se veia hogareña, la chimenea estaba en sendida..

-..¡Gracias!..-Dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia la cocina..-¿Quieres algo de tomar?..-Dijo Harry..Mientras regresaba con una gran jarra de jugo de manzana..Por alguna razon en esos ultimos meses el hombre era aficionado a las manzanas..Igual que la chica..

-..Si, tendras jugo de manza..-Dijo Ginny, distraidamente mientras observaba toda la casa, despues el hombre se le acerco con un gran vaso de jugo de manzana despues la chica sonrio..-..¿Que es lo que sucede, por que no podemos vernos..?..-Dijo Ginny despues de unos minutos de silencio..

-..Es..Mira Ginn, no deberia decirlo, pero todo esto es por..Una sopresa que pensaba darte..-Dijo Harry, estaba apunto de decirle lo del riesgo de su embarazo, pero no lo hizo..

La chica por su parte solo sonrio, pues todo eso le parecia muy romantico..

-..¿Cual es la sorpresa?..-Dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa..

-..Ven..-Dijo Harry, y comenzo a mostrarle toda la casa...Primero la sala, la cocina, el comedor, y por ultimo las habitacion..-Este es el cuarto de los bebes..-Dijo Harry, la pintura era blanca y las cunas del mismo color, habia figuras en el techo que con la luz apagada, dejaban una linda luz verde brillante..Y una clase de lampara que daba vueltas con figuras para niños..

-..¡Wow!..Es linda..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Y aun no has visto lo mejor..-Dijo el chico..Entraron al baño, y era enorme..Un gran Jacuzzi estaba al fondo..

-..Ese Jacuzzi, se ve prometedor..-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa..

Despues entraron al "gran cuarto", como decia Harry, solo era su habitacion..La cual tenia una enorme cama...

-..Vaya, creo que esta si es la mejor..-Dijo Ginny, mientras entraba al lugar..Se sento en la cama, y Harry sonrio..

-..¿Te gusta?..-Dijo el chico mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa y se incaba junto a Ginny..

-..Si..-Dijo ella..

-..¡Que bien!..Por que, espero que puedas vivir aqui, despues de que ellos salgan..-Dijo Harry, tocando el vientre de Ginny..

-..Me encantaria..-Dijo ella..Harry vio de nuevo el anillo en la mano de la chica..

-...¿Dime..Por que guardas aun el anillo?..

-..Por que, esperaba que en cualquier momento llegaras, y vieras que aun te amo..

-..¡Que bien!..¿Quieres casarte conmigo?..-Dijo despues mientras le quitaba el anillo de la mano, y se lo volvio a poner..

-..Si..-Dijo ella..

Esa noche, la chica se quedo a dormir ahi, no hicieron el amor, pero solo durmieron en la misma cama..A la mañana siguiente Harry desperto a Ginny con mucho besos..

-..¿Tienes hambre?..-Le pregunto el ojiverde a la chica mientras despertaba y sonreia..

-..Si..-Dijo ella mientras miraba a todos lados como tratando de darse cuenta de que no era un sueño..

-..Bien, te lo traire a la cama..¿Quieres juego de manzana?..-Dijo el chico

-..¡Si!..-Dijo ella con una sonrisa..

El chico bajo a toda prisa por el desayuno, ya estaba apunto de subirlo cuando tocaron la puerta, era Ron..

-..¡Hola!..Harry, mira se que ayer me comporte como un idiota, pero, comprendeme quiero lo mejor para Ginny, y por el momento lo mejor es su salud..-Decia el pelirrojo..

-..Claro que lo entiendo Ron..Pero ¿que te parece que, charlemos mañana?..-Dijo el ojiverde desde la puerta entre abierta, pues Ginny habia bajado a la cocina y no queria que Ron los descubriera..

-..¿Estas ocupado?..-Dijo Ron..

-..Algo..-Harry con una sonrisa..

-..Bien, entonces vendre mañana..-Dijo el pelirrojo, y regreso a su casa..

-..Por poco, y nos descubren..-Dijo el ojiverde..

Todas las noches se turnaban para verse, una noche el chico iba a visitarla, para despues besarla y dormir junto a ella, mientras la chica iba la noche siguiente a casa del hombre y se quedaba a dormir ahi..Hasta que..

-.¡Hola!..-..-Dijo Harry, mientras trataba de abrir la ventana..

-..Sabia que vendrias..-Dijo Ginny, mientras ayudaba a Harry a entrar a la habitacion..

-..Si..¡Ya quiero que nazcan!..-Dijo Harry sentandose en la cama junto a Ginny..

Comenzaron a besarse..Cuando Harry ya estaba dispuerto en dormir junto a Ginny, la chica solto un grito de dolor, y el hombre no entendia ¿por que?..

-..¿Que pasa?..-Dijo Harry asustado..

-..Creo que..Ya van..A..Nacer..-Dijo Ginny, mientras la fuente se le rompia y mojaba toda la cama..

-..¡YA!..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa pero esa sonrisa se le borro al escuchar como Ginny gritaba pues el dolor de verdad era intenso..-Ahora vuelvo..-Dijo el chico mientras salia a toda prisa a la recamara de Ron y Hermione..-..Ron..Despierta..¡Vas a ser tio..!..-Dijo Harry mientras movia como loco a Ron..

-..¡Ahora no, mejor mañana..!..-Dijo Ron, dormido..

-..RON DESPIERTA..-Grito Harry al oido del pelirrojo..

-..¿Que?..¡Que haces aqui, y sin pantalon!..-Dijo Ron mientras despertaba y miraba a Harry sin pantalon solo con el boxer puesto..

-..Bueno, no es el momento..-Dijo Harry, mientras escuchaban que Ginny gritaba..En ese momento Hermione desperto y grito aun mas fuerte al ver a Harry..

-..¡Quieres ponerte algo!..-Dijo Hermione mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada..Ginny grito aun mas fuerte..Asustando a los presentes..

-..¡Por favor!..Me duele..-Dijo Ginny, cuando todos llegaron a la habitacion..

-..Con razon, nunca me doy cuenta de que estas aqui, entras por la ventana..-Dijo Ron, mirando la ventana abierta..

-..No es el momento Ron, ¡Voy a ser padre!..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Ginny a abajar las escaleras, e iban directo al hospital..

Las horas pasaron y pasaron, y nada de nada..

-..¿Neville..Que pasa?..-Dijo Ron justo cuando Neville pasaba con mas enfermeras parecia que algo habia pasado..

-..Nada, chicos, ya saben cosas que suceden..-Dijo el hombre tratando de sonreir..

-..No mientas Neville..¿Que pasa?...-Dijo Harry con una cara de sueño, el hombre no habia dormido, y tenia una cara de pocos amigos..

-..Bueno, las cosas son mas delicadas de lo que pense, parece que uno de tus hijos, tiene el cordon umbilical enredado en el cuello, pero ya lo estamos arreglando..-Dijo Neville...

-..Salvalos Neville..-Dijo Harry, justo antes de que Neville saliera corriendo de regreso a la sala de parto..

Las horas pasaron, el suspenso y el miedo reinaron en el lugar..Pasaron la noche en el hospital, pero en cuanto la luz del solo salio, las buenas noticias llegaron..

-..¡Puedo entrar a verlos!..-Dijo Harry, suplicando a Neville cuando sus hijos y Ginny ya estaban mejor..

-..Pero solo unos minutos..-Dijo Neville..

-..¡Hola!..-Dijo Harry al entrar a la habitacion donde estaba Ginny junto a sus hijos y enfermeras..

-..¡Hola!..-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa mientras parecia cerrar los ojos, del cansansio..

-..Oye, cuando salgamos de aqui, te llevare a casa, y..-Dijo Harry mientras besaba a Ginny..Las enfermeras suspiraron..

-..Disculpen..¿Cuales son los nombres de los bebes?..-Dijo una enfermera..

-..Lily y James..-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa..

-..¡El nombre de mis padres!..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa y beso aun mas a Ginny..

-..Potter, para que me engaño, ella aun te ama..-Dijo Neville horas despues cuando los dos chicos estaban a solas..

-..Pero animo, podras encontrar a alguien..-Dijo Harry...

En ese momento paso una doctora muy linda y saludo a Neville pero el chico no le hizo mucho caso..

-..Por ejemplo, ella..-Dijo Harry señalando a la doctora..

-..Es linda..¿Pero?..-Dijo Neville..

-..¿Pero que?..Oye si vas a estar asi, jamas encontraras novia..-Dijo Harry

Dias despues Harry ya estaba en casa con sus hijos y esposa.. Los cuales ya estaban mejor de salud..Neville comenzaba a salir con la doctora, Ron y Hermione ya tendrian hijos para fin del año..

_**...¿FIN?...**_

**Gracias a todos por leerlo, y tomarse el tiempo... En el final original Ginny muere, pero yo no mato a los personajes..No me atrevo a ser linchada, por algo asi.. NI LOCA..**

Adios!!! Nos leemos luego..


	3. PROXIMAMENTE FINAL ALTERNATIVO

Bueno, debido a que tanto me han dicho que el final, no era el apropiado, o por lo menos lo hiciera un poco mas largo, pues aqui les dejo un final alternativo, que mas que alternativo es el final original.. Y como ya lo habia dicho Ginny muere..

**-..¡ME VAN A LINCHAR!..-**

Aqui se los dejo, espero lo disfruten.. Y espero las criticas, como los gritos y toda forma permitida por correo, en forma de molestia por matar a Ginny..

**-..LO SE, TAL VEZ NO TENGA PERDON..EL DEJAR A HARRY SIN SU PELIRROJA¿PERO NO ES MI CULPA?..USTEDES ME OBLIGARON.. Jijiji..-**

Ustedes sabran con que final se quedan.. Con el final.. **"Y VIVIERON FELICEZ PARA SIEMPRE", algo rapido y extraño, (debo admitir) o el "TRAGICO, DOLOROSO Y TRISTE" (pero original).. **"LO QUE TODO COMIENZA COMO UN SUEÑO, TERMINA COMO UN FIC".. Jejeje.. Lo que hes no tener nada que hacer.. En serio.. **::OJO:: La historia es diferente..**

**PROXIMAMENTE.. **


	4. Final Alternativo 1ra parte

Final Alternativo: **Despues de una ¿Ardua? busqueda por todo Londres Harry y Ginny se vuelven a ver, ya estan por casarse, pero algo mas fuerte que las mentiras haran que ellos se alejen para siempre..**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capitulo 3 Final Alternativo 1ra parte**_

Ginny tenia ya 6 meses de embarazo, y no podia creer que en cualquier momento pudiera dar a luz, le emocionaba el ser madre, pues siempre habia soñado en serlo, y mas que el padre de sus dos hijos, fuera Harry Potter..Si sus dos hijos, ya sabia que eran dos.. Estaba feliz pues tendria a dos Harry Potters, junto a ella..

Pero sentia algo en el pecho, a pesar de que Ron le habia dado su apoyo, sus padres y demas hermanos igual, sentia que algo le faltaba y eso era su amado.. Se sentia sola pero a la vez contenta, pues tenia en su vientre un recuerdo de Harry, pero no era lo mismo.. Lo queria a el.. Queria sentir sus caricias, sus besos, su calor, su cuerpo..

Se encontraba en el Caldero Chorreante, pensaba en todo lo que le esperaba y todo lo que algunas vez penso que seria su vida, vivir en una linda casa con Harry, llena de hijos (todos parecidos a el), ser felicez para siempre, para ella no existia, ya no, no despues de que Harry habia desaparecido..

-..¿Donde estas?..-Se decia una y otra vez la chica entre sueños, siempre tenia ese extraño sueño en que Harry aparecia y le prometia amor, se casaban y vivian felicez, pero despues de despertar y darse cuenta de que todo habia sido un sueño, y que la verdad, la cruda y fria realidad era que Harry ya no estaba, y quien sabe si volveria, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez el ya estaba muerto.. No queria pensar en eso, pero no tenia otra explicacion.. En ocaciones se odiaba por pensar esas cosas..

De verdad le dolia pensar en eso pero ya habia pasado mucho tiempo y el no daba muestras de vida.. Lentamente comenzo a llorar en secreto, tapada por las sabanas de la cama hasta la cabeza para que Hermione no la viera y escuchara, no queria preocupar a su amiga, ademas dentro de poco ella y su hermano se casarian no queria arruinar ese momento especial para ambos, asi que tenia que ser fuerte.. No solo por ella, su hermano o su amiga, si no por sus hijos.. Ahora lo unico que importaba era el bien de sus hijos..

Mientras la pelirroja lloraba, otra persona no muy lejos de ahi a tan solo unos pasos de distancia (la habitacion de enfrente) se encontraba un chico de ojos verdes brillantes con lentes redondos y cabello negro azabache, Harry Potter, quien en esa noche, (mas que las otras), no lograba consiliar el sueño, ¿Y no sabia por que?. Sentia como si su vida se estubiera acabando cada dia, a cada segundo, se sentia cada vez mas y mas solo, ¿No tenia idea de por que, tenia esa extraña sencacion?.. Pero ultimamente solo pensaba en algo espantoso..

En noches anteriores con solo recordar a Ginny o a sus amigos se daba animos.. Pero esa noche en especial sentia como un presentimiento, como si todo lo que pensaba y recordaba estubiera a punto de acabar, sabia que la gente no podia soportar la espera de verlo, ¿Que pasaba si ellos ya lo habian olvidado?, todos las noches, (cuando lograba dormir), le entraba entre sueños una espantosa idea..

Llegaba a la Madriguera y al momento de tocar la puerta veia a un tipo, que cargaba a un hermoso bebe, despues una chica, (era Ginny), quien decia con una dulce voz..

-..¿Quien es amor?..-A Harry, se le partia el alma en dos..Pues eso significaba que ella se habia casado con otro y ahora era madre.. ¿Como podia a verlo olvidado tan rapido?.. ¿Que no le habia propuesto matrimonio?.. ¿Que no le habia dicho que, volveria, que la amaba?.. (Ahora por fin, despues de meses, Harry recordaba algunas cosas mas y estaba decidido en recuperar su vida, si es que aun la tenia claro..)

-..¡Ah!..Es un vendedor de escobas a domicilio...-Le decia el tipo a Ginny al ver que Harry cargaba con el una gran escoba voladora..

-..¡Hola!..Ginn, no me recuerdas soy yo Harry, Harry Potter...-Le decia Harry, desesperado pero la chica parecia no saber quien era el..

-..Lo siento.. ¿Lo conozco?..-Le decia Ginny mientras trataba de ser amable..

-..Soy yo amor, soy yo, saliamos en la escuela, tenemos planes de casarnos y tener hijos..¿No lo recuerdas?..Soy amigo de Ron, tu hermano..Ron ¿Me recuerdas?..¡Por favor di que si!..-Le decia Harry, despues veia a Hermione que salia junto a Ron y este parecia no recordarlo..

-..Lo siento.. ¿Quien es usted?..-Dijo Ron..

-..Mire sera mejor que se vaya, nos esta asustando..-Decia Hermione, y despues la casa desaparecia y Harry se encontraba en un lote valdio..

El sueño siempre era asi, siempre despertaba empapado en sudor.. Tenia miedo de pensar que tal vez, cuando llegara a ver a sus amigos y novia, estos ya lo habian olvidado..

-..Solo son 6 meses..¿Cuanto pudo a ver pasado en 6 meses?..-Se decia Harry, para darse valor, no era mucho tiempo.. Despues de todo, el tardo 8 meses en darse el valor y escaparse para ver a Ginny en su habitacion una noche, cuando el trio de amigos estaba en Egipto, y buscaban uno de los Horrocruxes.. ¿Si Ginny habia esperado 8 meses en esa ocacion, por que no lo esperaria 6, ahora?.. Ahora que le habia prometido matrimonio, amor.. Le habia prometido que pasaria el resto de su vida con ella.. Que sobreviviria solo por ella, y para ella...

A la mañana siguiente, justo cuando Hermione y Ginny habian bajado a desayunar, Ron se habia quedado con la puerta de par en par, mientras se cerraba la chamarra, en ese instante la puerta de enfrente se abrio y era Harry, como el pelirrojo estaba muy ocupado cerrandose la chamarra no se dio cuenta de que Harry, su amigo, estaba enfrente.. ¡Mucho menos que estaba vivo!..

Harry por su parte pensaba en otra cosa, que no le dio importancia al sujeto que estaba enfrente de el, maldiciendo mientras trataba de subirse el cierre.. Caminaba lentamente sin ninguna preocupacion cuando sintio que alguien lo llamaba a gritos..

Era un niño que corria a toda prisa, parecia pedirle un autografo a Harry, Ron por su parte solo vio al niño que paso corriendo muy cerca de el, despues vio a mas niños que corrian despavoridos, y una mujer que parecia ser la acompañante..

-..¿Que pasa?..-Pregunto Ron a la mujer, cuando por fin logro subirse el cierre y caminaba rumbo a las escaleras para bajar a desayunar..

-..¡Oh!, es que para los niños es como un hereo, pues no todos los dias, hay un chico que nos salva del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado..-Dijo la mujer y se aparto de Ron..

Ron en cambio no entendia nada, ¿No todos los dias, hay un chico que nos salva del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?..El lo habia echo, y no por eso le pedian autografos, bueno debia reconocer que algunas personas lo hacia, ademas hasta donde recordaba, solo el y su amigo, se habia enfrentado a..

-..¿Harry?..-Penso Ron, mientras caminaba, a toda prisa pues, si no era el, ¿Quien mas?.. Cuando llego junto al chico que repartia autografos para los niños, fue entonces cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que, Harry estaba vivo.. Pero parecia diferente, tenia el cabello mas largo, incluso una barba.. ¡Pero eso no importaba, era el.. Lo sabia!..

Harry por su parte, sonriente daba y daba mas firmas a los niños, algunos se tomaban fotos, Harry jamas habia tenido una sorpresa asi, pues normalmente todos lo veian y ya, pero esta vez, era el heroe.. Y no "El niño que sobrevivio".. Cuando los niños se fueron Harry levanto la mirada y se encontro con un pelirrojo, que se le hacia familiar..

-..¿Ron?...-Dijo Harry no podia creer que, en su primer dia en Londres fuera a encontrar a su amigo..

-..¿Harry?..-Dijo Ron, que estaba igual que Harry no podia creerlo..

Los dos se quedaron callados unos minutos, mientras se miraban apenados y asustados, ambos parecian no entender que pasaba, podria ser una alucinacion, sus mentes ya les habia echo un juego asi las ultimas semanas, sobre todo a Ron, algunas veces se sentia como un tonto, pues siempre confundia a la gente en la calle con Harry.. Y ese dia, no estaba seguro de lo que veia..

Los dos comenzaron a observarse mientras caminaban y daban vueltas..

-..¿Oye y esos dos a que juegan?..-Comento una voz era Nadia que los veia desde las escaleras...

-..¿No lo se?..-Dijo Mattew, comiendo un pedaso de pastel..

-..¿Ron?..-Volvio a decir Harry..

-..Si, ¿Harry?..-Dijo Ron, mientras Harry le tocaba la cara, y se daba cuenta de que no era un espejismo..

-..Si..-Dijo Harry, mientras Ron le hacia los mismo, lo tocaba..

Despues los dos con una sonrisa, se abrazaron..

-..¿Espero que ese, no sea "su novia"..-Dijo Mattew en broma.. Al ver que estaban demaciado cariñosos los dos amigos.. Nadia por su parte lo golpeo.. Y bajaron para seguir comiendo..

Era logico tenian mucho tiempo sin verse, pues uno estaba "muerto".. Y el otro comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de encontrar a su amigo con vida..

-..¿Donde has estado?..¿Que te paso?..¿Por que hasta ahora, apareces?..-Decia Ron, mientras abrazaba a su amigo..

-..Pues, estube en Africa..-Dijo Harry mientras se separaba de Ron..

-..¿Como llegaste hasta alla?..-Dijo Ron maravillado..

-..Es una muy buena pregunta..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa..-Y bueno no he llegado hasta ahora por que, digamos que perdi la memoria, pero ahora recuerdo cosas, no todas pero por lo menos lo basico..-Pero su sonrisa se borro pues Ron ya lo habia golpeado..-...¿Por que me?..-Dijo Harry..

-..No se te ocurra volver a hacer eso, ¿Entiendes?, Hermione y yo, nos preocupamos, pensamos lo peor..-Lo interrumpio Ron con gritos y caminando en circulos..

-..¿Solo ustedes dos..Ginny, no me ha extrañado?..-Pregunto Harry, con tristeza...-Ella se olvido de mi..¿Cierto?..

-..¿Bromeas?..Ella no deja de nombrarte todos los dias, deberias verla, habla mas de ti ahora, que antes cuando te conocio..En especial desde hace mas de 6 meses..

-..¿Que hay de especial?..-Pero no termino de hablar pues Ron ya lo habia golpeado de nuevo..-Oye eso duele..

-..Veraz Harry, ¿Que tanto recuerdas de Ginny?..-Intrigado, no podia confesarle cosas si antes no sabia que le pasaba a la memoria de su amigo..

-..Bueno, ella es tu hermana, amiga de Hermione, la cual es nuestra amiga...Ginny y yo fuimos novios, pero la deje por Voldemort..¡Ya no me golpes!..-En ese momento Ron lo habia golpeado de nuevo, pues el chico sabia que era una tonteria el que su amigo dejara a su hermana solo por temor..

-..Eso te mereces por haberla dejado..-Dijo Ron con cara de rudo..-Pero continua..-Despues con una sonrisa..

Harry continuo hablando..-Bueno, despues le pedi matrimonio antes de acabar con Voldemort, teniamos planes de casarnos y formar una familia..¿Estoy equibocado?..-Dijo Harry, temiendo que no fuera verdad..

-..No, no te equibocas es verdad, le pediste matrimonio, pero hay algo mas, que te falta contar..

-..¿Asi, que?..-Dijo Harry, Ron se le acerco y lo golpeo de nuevo.. A Harry comenzaba a molestarle que su amigo lo golpeara demaciado..

-..La dejaste embarazada..-Mientras lo miraba a los ojos..

-..¿EMBARAZADA?..-Grito Harry y Ron de nuevo lo golpeo..-¡Deja de golpearme!..¿En serio esta?..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa..

-..Si..Por lo que sabemos, quedo embaraza despues de que, tu yo nos fuimos a buscar a Quien-tu-sabes..-Dijo Ron..-Lo cual me recuerda que tengo otro golpe que darte por embarazarla antes de casarte con ella..-Dijo Ron, estaba apunto de golpearlo, pero entonces solo lo abrazo..-Pero no lo hare, dejare que mis hermanos lo hagan..

-..¿Gracias?..-Dijo Harry no sabia si era buena idea eso, pero por lo menos ya no lo golpearian, por lo menos en ese momento..

Mientras los amigos se ponian al corriente de todo.. Abajo en el comedor Ginny y Hermione comian sin ninguna preocupacion..

-..¿Entonces nada, de nada con mi hermano?..-Pregunto Ginny, por 5ta vez en toda la mañana, hacia su amiga..

-..Ya te dije que no..-Dijo Hermione mientras sonreia..

-..¿Y por que sonries?..-Dijo Ginny, pues dudaba mucho de que su hermano fuera capaz de aguantar sin tocar a Hermione antes de la boda, ademas de que, Hermione no era tan santa como todos pensaban..

-..Bueno, digamos, que ha pasado algo..Pero no tanto como tu y Harry..-Dijo Hermione tratando de calmar a Ginny..

-..¿Entonces que paso?..-Pregunto Ginny...

-..Pues, queremos hijos, asi que...

-..¿Ya?..-Con cara de asombro..

-..Nooo..Estamos planeando..Solo eso..

-..En pocas palabras, ya..

-..Noo..

-..¡Vamos Hermione, dime!..Soy tu mejor amiga, yo te conte lo de Harry..

-..Si, pero son cosas privadas entre tu hermano y yo.. Y, esta bien, planeamos la noche de bodas, pero no hemos echo nada, solo la planeamos.. Eso es todo..-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa..

-..Que aburridos..-Comento Ginny y continuo comiendo..

-..¿Oye Ginny, que te dijo Dean?..-Dijo Hermione interesada por saber. Pues despues de la desaparecion de Harry, Dean Thomas , quien era amigo de Ginny y estaba enamorado en secreto de la chica, intentaba cada oportunida que tenia para invitar a Ginny a salir, y que esta le diera una oportunidad..

-..Pues lo de siempre, que deberia pensar en el bien de mis hijos, que ellos necesitan un padre, y que el podria ayudarme..-Dijo Ginny, como si esas palabras ya las hubiera dicho anteriormente..

-..¿Hijos?.. Espera ¿Son dos?..¿Ya sabes que son dos?..

-..Si, pero no le digas a Ron, si asi se porta de protector conmigo, no quiero pensar como se pondra despues..

-..Pero Ron ya lo sabe..

-..¿QUEE?..

-..Si, se entero, hace unos dias..Pero bueno, ¿Que le contestaste a Dean?..

-...Le dije que el es mi amigo, pero que aun amo a Harry..

-..Bueno, Ginny, no hay duda de eso, pero, no crees que tiene razon..

-..Hermione jamas pense que pudieras decir eso, tratas de que olvide a Harry...

-..NOO, es que, bueno, necesitas un compañero y Dean esta dispuesto a, quererte y no solo a ti, si no a tus hijos..

-..Los hijos de Harry.. ¡Que no se te olvide!..¿Crees que a el le gustaria que sus hijos llevaran el apellido Thomas en vez del suyo, o el mio?..

-..Ginny, ¡Si el esta muerto, eso ya no importaria!..-Se le escapo eso a la castalla.

En ese momento la pelirroja se levanta molesta..

Hermione por su parte la seguia..-Lo siento, no quise decirlo..-Subian por las escaleras.. Cuando se toparon con Ron y ¿?..

-..¡HARRY!..-Grito Ginny.. Hermione estaba helada y la chica se desmayo.. Ginny por su parte sonreia radiante..

Minutos antes.. Harry interrogaba a Ron, sobre sus hijos..

-..¿Y cuando nacen?..¿Que han echo?..Cuentamelo todo..

-..Harry, ellos nacen en 3 meses, no han echo nada mas que hacer que Ginny se despierte a las 2 de la mañana con un extraño antojo.. El cual tengo que cumplir, deberias verme a las 2 de la mañana buscando un pay de queso por todo Londres, cuando todas las tiendas estan cerradas.. Por que eso, si, dice que yo no soy bueno con los pasteles, y que prefiere los Muggles antes que comer los mios.. ¿No soy tan mal cocinero o si?.. Bueno, solo cuando estoy dormido..Jeje..

-..Bueno, Ron, en definitiva tu no heredaste los dotes de tu madre para la cocina..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa..

-..Lo se, lo se..-Dijo el pelirrojo..

-..Pero sigue contando..-Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa..

-..Bien..Son dos, a lo que sabemos son un niño y una niña...Aun no se si se parecen a ti..-Dijo Ron, anticipando la respuesta, pues Harry comenzaba a abrir la boca con toda la intension de preguntar..¿Se parecen a mi?..

-..Wow..¡Voy a ser padre!..-Dijo Harry con la mirada perdida..-Y de dos, a la vez..

-..Si..-Dijo el pelirrojo distraidamente..

-..Me muero por ver a Ginn..

-..Si ella por verte a ti..

-..Ya quiero verla..Por contarle todo, por besarla, por..Por, bueno, por saber como ha estado..-Dijo Harry, se imaginaba todo lo que haria con Ginny, pero cambio la charla por otra en donde Ron, no lo mirara con una cara de asesino..

En ese momento se escucho un grito y alguien que caia al suelo..Eran Ginny y Hermione..

Ginny caminaba tan rapido como su vientre la dejaba, Harry por su parte que estaba sentado en el suelo, la oyo gritar y se levanto de golpe, (todo fue como de pelicula), lentamente se acercaron, se abrazaron, besaron, mientras Ron ayudaba a Hermione a ponerse de pie..

Horas despues ya estaban en el Comedor del Caldero Chorreante, mientras tomaban cerbeza de Mantequilla, Ginny un poco de agua, debido al embarazo.. Charlaban e interrogaban a Harry, sobre todo..

-..¿En Africa?..¿Como llegaste hasta alla?.. ¿Es decir estabamos en, Escocia?..-Dijo Ron..

-..Si, lo se, lo se, pero bueno supongo que el Avada Kedavra, fue muy fuerte y me llevo a otro lugar, aun que ahora que lo pienso tal vez, me translade hasta alla, sin darme cuenta..-Dijo Harry.. Mientras tomaba la mano de Ginny y esta le sonreia..

-..¿Y como has llegado hasta aca?..-Pregunto Hermione, la cual ya estaba mas tranquila pues, cuando la despertaron se puso a gritar como loca, que veia muertos..

-..Pues, me ayudaron a llegar, ¿Donde estaran?..Bueno, despues se los presento..¿Como esta eso de que se van a casar?..-Pregunto Harry..-Si hasta donde yo recuerdo cuando estubimos en Egipto, no dejaban de molestarse y celarse, eso si, pero aun no admitian nada.. Y mira ahora hasta fecha para boda e hijos tienen.. ¿De verdad me he perdido tanto?..-Mirando a Ron y Hermione..

-..Bueno, es que, despues de lo que paso, no se, me di el valor para admitirlo.. ¿Creo?..-Dijo Ron, con una sonrisa..

-..¿Y como estan los demas?..-Dijo Harry..

-..Bueno, no te has perdido de mucho, en realidad, mis hermanos siguen igual, mis padres se estan dando una 4rta luna de miel, y..-Dijo Ginny..Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando alguien llego a saludar..

-..¡Hola!..¿Harry?..-Dijo una voz, y era Dean Thomas, quien vea a Harry con una mezcla rara de sentimientos, odio y miedo..

-..¡Hola!.. No me digas tu nombre tengo que recordarlo, espera, es Doug..No, no es, es, Dean..¿Cierto?..-Dijo Harry, mientras Dean se sentaba enfrente de el, Harry por su parte trataba de recordarlo..Cuando por fin, dijo su nombre correctamente, Dean le contesto con la cabeza.. Mientras desaparecia unos papeles, que solo Ron se dio cuenta que traia..

-..Que sorpresa verte, en serio, creimos que estabas, bueno..-Dijo Dean evitando a toda costa que Ron lo mirara a los ojos.. Por alguna razon estos dos se odiaban por algo..

-..¿En serio te sorprende verlo, Dean?..-Dijo Ron, con algo de odio en su voz...

-..Ron..-Dijo el voz baja Hermione...

-..Si, si me sorprende Ron...-Dijo Dean con una voz muy amable, tanto que parecia ser fingida..

Despues de unos incomodos momentos, Harry y compañia caminaban hacia La Madriguera, el chico ya les habia presentado a la gente que lo habia ayudado y habian ido al centro del pais para divertirse un poco... Resultaba que ellos eran Magos, pero pasaban mas tiempo en Africa con los Muggles que con los Magos..

Cuando los demas Weasley, se enteraron de que Harry estaba vivo, se pusieron como locos, no era para menos el chico habia estado desaparecido 6 meses, ademas este habia dejado embarazada a la pequeña de la familia..

-...Bueno Potter, ¿Cuando te casas?...Por que si no lo haces, te mato..-Dijo Fred primero como en broma, pero despues cuando los demas Weasley se le unieron a Fred, Harry parecio nervios..

-..Bueno, de echo eso le venia diciendo a Ginn, ¿Cuando nos casamos?..Y estabamos pensando un mes, digo para preparar todo, aun que, si fuera por mi, hoy mismo...-Dijo Harry, tratando a toda costa que los Weasley no le hicieran nada..

Ron y Hermione ya se habian casado, y habian llegado justo a tiempo para la boda de Harry y Ginny.. Dean se paseaba por la Madriguera como si nada, entraba a la habitacion de Ginny, cuando esta, estaba casi desnuda... Harry no le veia nada de malo, ya que, el chico estaba rehelevando al medico de siempre de Ginny, pues el hombre se habia ido de vacaciones, y para el era normal pues en Africa Mattew y Nadia siempre entraban con la gente cuando iban a tener hijos, asi que era normal para el, en cambio Ron, no parecia convencido, del todo.. Por alguna razon el pelirrojo odiaba a Dean..

-..Ginny..Pareces nerviosa..-Dean, el chico estaba con ella mientras la revisaba pues la chica estaba algo mareada, causa del embarazo..

-..No es solo que los bebes se mueven mas de lo normal eso es todo..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Toma, bebe esto por las mañanas, y el mareo desaparecera..-Dijo Dean la chica lo tomo y si el mareo se le fue..

Era justo el dia de la boda de Harry y Ginny, todos los invitados estaban ahi, la familia, todo el mundo pero antes de que Ginny llegara al altar esta se desmayo.. Todos creyeron que el desmayo era normal por el embarazo hasta que Dean comenzo a hablar..

-..Sabia que esto iba a pasar..-Dice Dean despues de salir de la habitacion de Ginny.. Ya era de noche y la boda se habia cancelado..

-..¿De que hablas, solo se desmayo?..Es normal..-Dice Harry..

-..Bueno, tal vez, pero, no queria decirlo, no hasta despues en la proxima visita, veraz; el embarazo de Ginny no es normal..Fue, como decirlo, echo a la fuerza..

-..¿A la fuerza?..-Preguntaron Ron y Harry ambos se miraban.. Ron mirando a su amigo, pues se imaginaba que Harry habia obligado a su hermana a hacer el amor.. Pero Harry miraba a Ron, con una cara de temor al ver a Ron asi..

-..Si, hay una posion para la fertilidad que es util, en cantidades pequeñas, parece que ella tomo demaciada..

-..Bueno, si, bueno no, en realidad yo fui el que temo demaciada..

-..¿Los dos la tomaron?..-Dean con cara de asombro..

-..Si..

-..Es mas riesgoso..

-..¿Por que?..

-..Si un embarazo en si, es riesgoso con cantidades pequeñas, si la tomaron los dos, es mas..

-..Es mi culpa, queria que Ginny, quedara embarazada, y bueno, pense que, seria mas facil si los dos la tomabamos.. Pero yo me acabe la botella, pues yo soy el de los.. Bueno, ya saben..

Ya habia pasado toda la noche y Ginny no despertaba, Harry habia dormido junto a ella, por si llegaba a pasarle algo..

Cuando la chica desperto, Harry sonrio y trato de besarla, pero la chica lo aparto..

-..¿Quien eres?..-Dijo Ginny, la chica parecia no recordar quien era Harry..

-..Ginn, no es hora de bromas, tenemos una boda, ¿Recuerdas?..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿Una boda?..-Dijo ella..

-..Si, el desmayo te debio dejar algo confundida, pero descuida, despues de la boda, todo quedara claro..-Dijo Harry..-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?..

-..Si, tengo algo de hambre..¡Gracias!..-Dijo la chica, y Harry solo le beso la mano..

_-..¿Quien es el?..-_Se decia la chica...-_Tu esposo..Estas embarazada, suena logico, ademas estaba aqui...¿Pero dijo que habia una boda?...-_La chica se percato que tenia un anillo hermoso en la mano..-_Bueno es muy apuesto, y tiene lindos ojos.. _

Todo ese dia Ginny parecia algo mareada, pues recordaba cosas, y otras no, recordaba cuando comenzo a salir con Harry, incluso cuando este le habia propuesto matrimonio, pero no estaba segura de amarlo..

-..Ron..¿Estas seguro de que lo amo?..-Pregunto horas despues Ginny, cuando estubo a solas con su hermano..

-..Ginn, solo son los nervios de la boda, yo los tube con Hermione, mira, solo piensa, estas embarazada, tienes ese hermoso anillo en la mano, estamos preparando la boda, ¿No crees que con esa basta?...-Ron, mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su hermana..

-..¿Pero no has contestado si lo amo?..

-..Ginny, piensa si no lo amaras, ¿Habrias aceptado el anillo, y los hijos?...

-..Cierto, suena logico.. ¿Pero alguna vez te dije que lo amaba?..

-..Si, unas 3000 veces, creo, todos los dias, me lo decias, solo son los nervios, eso es todo, por cierto Harry me dijo que no tenias idea de quien era el, esta mañana..

-..Es que.. Veraz, siento como si, no se.. Es como si me hubieran borrado la memoria o algo asi..-Dijo la chica..

-..Debio ser el desamayo..-Dijo horas despues Dean cuando Ron le comento a Harry y este le habia comentado a Dean..-Es normal entre las embarazadas, que se olviden de cosas..

-..¿Pero que se les olvide su boda?..-Comento Ron, el chico no creia las palabras de Dean..

Ya solo faltaban unos minutos para la boda y Ginny aun seguia algo nerviosa..

-..Hermione, ¿Dime alguna vez dudaste en amar a Ron, antes de casarte con el?..

-..Bueno, pense que no era buena idea, por lo apresurado que fue todo, pero despues pense, que Ron habia tardado mas de 7 años para decirme que amaba, no iba a dejar la oportunidad.. ¿Por que?..

-..Es que, siento como si, me casara con Harry por compromiso o algo..

-..Ginn, si no quieres casarte dilo..-Dijo Hermione la verdad es que la chica llevaba muchos meses asi, parecia no importarle la felicidad de Ginny y de Harry.. No parecia ella.. Parecia estar hechizada en realidad si lo estaba.. ¿ADIVINEN?.. Dean..

-..Harry necesito hablar contigo..-Dijo Ron minutos antes de que Ginny llegara al altar..

-..¿Que pasa, no te vas a echar para atras con ser mi padrino verdad?..-Dijo Harry bromeando..

-..No, no, no es eso, es que, mira Hermione ha estado algo rara, y el otro dia me dijo que preferia ver a Ginny con Dean que contigo...

-..¿Estas bromeando por que ella diria algo asi?..

-..Ese es el asunto..¿Por que?.. ¿Desde cuando prefiere a Dean?.. Es extraño, y lo del embarazo riesgoso, me suena a mentira..

-..Insinuas que Dean nos miente..

-..Puede ser, veraz el hizo que Hermione casi me rechazara en la boda, pero la bese y ella se caso conmigo.. ¿Recuerdas?..

-..Si recuerdo que ella quizo charlar contigo antes de la boda, pero...Espera insinuas que Hermione esta bajo un hechizo o algo.. Y que tus besos la..Jajaja..Ron, eres bueno inventado cosas, deberias ser escritor en serio, ¡Oh!, ahi viene tu hermana..

El pelirrojo tenia razon Hermione esta hechizada, y lo que era peor es que Ginny lo estaba tambien..

Estaban en plena ceremonia, cuando deberian decir acepto, Harry dijo que si.. Pero Ginny, dijo..

-..No puedo casarme..-Comento mientras besaba la frente de Harry y salia "corriendo", del lugar..

Dias despues de eso, Harry no se aparecia por la Madriguera, Ginny le dijo que necesitaba tiempo, que estaba confundida, que no la buscara.. Que si lo amaba pero, necesitaba poner sus ideas en orden..

-..¿Entonces aun no contesta las cartas?..-Pregunto Ron por 5ta vez, al ver que Harry miraba el cielo como esperando ver una lechuza..

-..NO, aun sige con.."Debo pensar en mi, y mis hijos"..PERO TAMBIEN SON MIS HIJOS..-Decia Harry al punto de las lagrimas..

Harry habia comprado una linda casa, enorme, era como una mansion.. Ron pasaba la mayoria del tiempo ahi, pues Hermione estaba mas insoportable que nunca y solo le daba por hablar de lo buen chico que era Dean..

-..¿Adonde vas?..-Pregunto minutos despues Ron, el chico ya comenzaban a gustarle las cosas Muggles que miraba a una pelicula..

-..Necesito caminar..

-..Bien, pero llevate las llaves, no quiero abrir..-Dijo Ron...

Harry camina por el centro de Londres, cuando se encontro con alguien conocido.. O conocida.. Era Nadia Pagin..

-..Harry..¿Pense que estarias con tu esposa?..-Dijo la mujer.. La cual estaba comprando cosas por el lugar..

-..Si, pero bueno, ella no quizo casarse

-..¿Por que?..

-..Esta confundia ademas, sumale que tiene un embarazo riesgoso..

-..¿Como?..

-..Si dice que esta confunida, que me ama pero que, necesita tiempo..

-..No, no, lo otro el embarazo..

-..¡Ah!..Pues, bueno, conoces la posion de la fertilidad, pues ambos la tomamos y es riesgoso por eso..

-..¿Quien te dijo eso?..

-..Su medico..

-..¿QUE?..Pues te mintieron, veraz lo unico riesgoso en ese embarazo, seria que, termines con 8 hijos a la vez..

-..¿Que?..

-..Si, mira si uno toma la posion, es un hijo seguro, si la toman los dos, son gemelos..

-..¿Y si me acabara la botella?..

-..Bueno, antes eran 25 o mas hijos, pero despues de que cierto mago Sanador, le dio provar a algunos Muggles, para ver los resultados, y proboco que terminaran con 8 hijos a la vez, pues el ministerio la prohibio e hizo algunas modificaciones, y solo pueden nacer entre 5 y 6 hijos.. No mas.. Y bueno, todo depende de los genes..

-..¿Entonces, no hay riesgo alguno?...

-..No, a menos que no sean 2 si no 3..Pero lo dudo mucho si ya les confirmaron que son dos, entonces son dos..

-..Me has salvado la vida en dos ocaciones..¡Gracias!..-Grito este mientras regresaba a toda prisa a su casa..

-..De nada..-Comento Nadia al ver que Harry se alejaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja..

Harry regreso con alegria a su casa donde Ron estaba aun viendo peliculas mientras comia de todo..

-..Ron..-Grita el chico..

-..¿Que pasa por que gritas?..-

-..ESTOY FELIZ...

-..¿AH?..-Sin entender en lo absoluto..

-..Mira, hable con Nadia, ¿La recuerdas?..Bueno, pues me acaba de decir, que el embarazo de Ginny no es riesgoso, la unica reaccion que tendra por beber de mas la posion de la Fertilidad es que tengamos mas de dos hijos solo eso..¿Te das cuenta?..

-..Si, Dean nos mintio, pero lo que no entiendo es por que ella lo sabe y Hermione no..

-..¿Si eso es cierto?..¿Crees que ella no esta enterada?..

-..No, Hermione siempre esta enterada de todo, ¿Es solo que?..

-..¿Crees que ella, esta, perdiendo inteligencia?..-Dijo Harry divertido..

-..NOO.. Bajo la maldicion Imperius..

-..¿Tu crees?..

-..De Dean hay que esperar lo peor.. Los años me lo han enseñado.. Creeme...

-..¿Y ahora que hacemos, lo descubrimos?..

-..No, mejor que el lo haga...

-..El nunca lo va hacer Ron..

-..Te equibocas, el lo va a ser..

-..¿Como, si se puede saber?..

-..Mira, primero vamos a ir por Ginny, despues por Hermione, y por ultimo el tendra que confesar..

-..Esa sonrisa diabolica no me agrada nada, pero lo que si me agrada es ver a Dean suplicando..

Despues de planear bien como descubrir a Dean, Harry visita la oficina del chico..

-..Adelante..-Dijo Dean mientras parecia leer unos analizis, de un paciente..

-..Dean..-Dijo Harry mientras entraba y se sentaba justo enfrente del hombre..

-..Si, ese soy yo..HARRY..-Dijo este distraidamente, mientras dejaba los documentos en la mesa, despues vio a Harry con la varita en alto..

-..¡Hola!..¿Te diviertes?..-Pregunto Harry, viendo una foto de Ginny en el escritorio de el hombre, en donde Ginny estaba embarazada, los dos estaban juntos, parecian estar en un Zoologico, mientras la Jirafa se comia la gorra de Dean, Ginny sonreia..

-..Harry, que sorpresa, ..-Nervioso, quitando la foto de el y Ginny..

-..Dime la verdad, ¿Que tan arriesgado es el embarazo de Ginn?...-Dijo Harry moviendo la varita..

-..Pues, te lo pondre de estar forma, podria llegar a abortar, y ella, quedaria muy devil, tanto que, no podria tener hijos despues..Nunca mas..-Dijo Dean nervioso mientras Harry le pasaba la punta de la varita por la garganta..

-¡Vaya!..¿Estas seguro?

-..Harry... ¿Que te pasa, quitanme la varita de la garganta quieres?...

-..No..

La varita de Dean aparecio de la nada justo en el pecho de Harry..

-..No serias capaz, de matarme Dean..-Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa de maniatico..

-..Haria todo por Ginny, incluso matar..-Dijo el chico, y Harry se aparto demaciado de Dean

-..Bien, en ese caso..Que gane el mejor..Pero debo decirte que ella aun me ama..Lo se..-Dijo Harry, antes de salir..

-..Yo no estaria tan seguro..

-..¿Por que?..-Harry regreso a la habitacion con la varita aun en alto..

-..El otro dia, me dejo tomarla de la mano en publico.. Y no solo eso, nos besabamos, mientras veiamos una pelicula..

-..¡Ella aun me ama!..¡LO SE!..

Y salio del lugar, dejando a Dean molesto..

Minutos despues Harry ya estaba contandole a Ron su teorias..

-..Te lo digo en serio Ron, debemos buscar la manera de raptar a Ginny...-Decia Harry, para Ron, estaban en un lugar Muggle..

-..¿Raptarla?..

-.Si..

-..¿Que propones que hagamos?..

-..Pues distraer a todos, llevarla a un lugar donde nunca nos encuentren, y ahi...Decirle la verdad a Ginny..

-..¿Cuando?..Dean o Hermione siempre estan con ella..

-..Entonces, tendras que ingeniartelas para que no esten cerca..

-..No es tan facil..

-..Si, lo es, di que quieres a hablar con ambos sobre Ginny, y despues yo la rapto..

-..Si, claro, no se ah casado contigo, pero si se va a fugar contigo..

-..Y quien dice que ella va a decidir..

-..No, mira lo que sea, pero nada de la fuerza..

-..¿Crees que seria capaz?..

-..Te conosco enojado, y cuando lo estas eres capaz de matar..

-..Pues para tu informacion no estoy enojado..

Dias despues de eso, Ron ya tenia el plan perfecto ademas de que Luna y Neville (Quienes salian) aceptaron ayudar, pues ambos odiaban a Dean, asi que mientras Neville estaba abajo en la sala de la Madriguera distrayendo a Dean, Luna hacia molestar a Hermione cada vez que podia..

-..Oye, deberias aceptar la compañia de Dean..-Dijo Hermione..

-..NOO, quedate con Harry es el padre de tus hijos...-Dijo Luna..

-..Pero no lo ama..-Dijo Hermione era la pelea de siempre..

-..En todo caso ella debe decidir..-Dijo Luna..-¿Que sientes por Harry?..

-..Siento como si traicionara a Harry..-Dijo Ginny..-Es que, miren de verdad quiero pensar que el es, bueno es que, todas las noches, me duermo con la idea de que Harry es el hombre al que amo, pero despues por las mañanas como si debiera amar a Dean ..No lo se es confuso..

-..Deberias intentarlo, tus hijos merecen un padre..-Dijo Hermione..

-Pero Harry es el padre..-Dijo Luna..

-..Pues si, pero no lo ama..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Mira, ellos son sangre de Harry, por derecho son sus hijos tambien.. Y ellos ya tienen un padre..-Decia Luna..

-..Ejem, ejem..-Dijo una voz, era Ron, que acababa de llegar..-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Ginny?..-Dijo despues el pelirrojo.. Hermione y Luna salieron.. Mientras Luna hacia enojar mas y mas a Hermione.. Ron comenzo con el plan..

-..¿Que pasa Ron?..

-..Ginn, mira, hay algo que, deberias saber..

-..¿Que pasa Ron?..

-..Quiero darte algo..Pero aqui no..-Dijo su hermano y desaparecieron, para despues aparecer en una linda casa en ¿quien sabe donde?.. Tenia un hermoso jardin la casa era blanca y enorme..

-¿Que se supone que hacemos aqui?..-Dijo la pelirroja mirando a todos lados, como tratando de hubicarse..

-..Pues, ya lo veraz..-Dijo Ron, y comenzaron a caminar, hacia la casa..

La cual era hermosa era enorme, tenia todos los lujos, un hermoso piano blanco en la sala, junto con la television enorme (Que a Ron le encantaba), planta hermosas ademas de flores de todos los tipos adornaban las esquinas de las casas o las paredes..

Llegaron al jardin, y este estaba decorado con flores rojas, habia un especia de laberinto corto, con rosas rojas y blanca al rededor, y al final una fuente, todo era hermoso..

-..¿Dime Ginn, que te recuerda esto?...-Dijo Ron, al darle una rosa roja.. (Como las que le traia siempre Harry, cuando se veian a escondidas por las noches)..

-..Harry..-Murmurro ella, mientras persivia el aroma de la rosa (Ademas esta tenia la colonia de Harry)..

-..Y esto..-Dijo despues una voz y era Harry el cual vestia un traje negro y por "arte de magia", Ginny tenia ahora puesto un hermoso vestido blanco con perlas.. (Todo era igual que cuando se iban a casar)..

-..Pues, es mi vestido de.. ¿De que se trara esto?..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, despues asustada..

-..Solo trato de que, tus dudas se vayan..Eso es todo..-Dijo Harry acercandose y una linda cancion comenzo a escucharse en el fondo..-Me permites esta pieza..-Dijo Harry con una reverencia, la chica sonrio y le dio la mano..

Comenzaron a bailar, la cancion era la preferida de la chica, y solo Harry lo sabia, sin mas dudas la chica apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho de Harry y despues de unos minutos ya estaban besandose.. Ron los dejo solos al darse cuenta de que, comenzaban a besarse..

Esa misma noche se casaron a "escondidas", solo Ron, Neville y Luna estubieron presentes, evitando a toda costa que Dean o Hermione impidieran la boda..

No hubo fiesta, ni luna de miel, pues Ginny estaba a punto de dar a luz, ademas solo querian estar juntos.. Que el hechizo de amor, no se acabara.. Pues segun las palabras de Ginny, siempre a la mañana siguiente ella parecia confundida..Pero por alguna razon Ginny desperto, con la misma senciacion que tenia por la noche, amor por Harry..

**CONTINUARA.. **


	5. Final Alternativo 2da parte

Bueno antes de empezar con el capitulo de hoy.. Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me han apoyado en este fic, de verdad, yo no se que haria sin ustedes, los lectores.. Mis lectores.. "Que bien se escucha decir eso", jeje.. En fin.. Como la historia se esta volviendo muy larga habra mas de este final alternativo.. asi que por el momento les dejo la 2da parte.. Y pues la 3ra parte tardare en publicar dado que de esa parte apenas esta en blanco.. Por la misma razon he tardado tanto en subir esto, pero como no puedo mas, y ustedes tampoco, les dejo la 2da parte..

Final Alternativo: **Ahora que Ginny sabe la verdad, que hara Dean para separarlos.. Le cuentan todo a Hermione.. ¿Como lo tomara la castalla?.. Los bebes Potters por fin nacen, ¿Pero alguien secuetra a Lily?.. **

_**[Capitulo 4 Final Alternativo 2da parte**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estaba feliz, el ver a la chica mas linda que jamas habia conocido junto a el, durmiendo profundamente y tiernamente era algo que no tenia idea de como explicar.. Por fin sin mas mentiras ella ya era su esposa, nadie ni nada los separaria, y menos ahora que sus hijos podrian nacer en menos de un mes.. Ya queria tener entre sus brazos a esos dos pequeños Potters, deseaba que la niña fuera parecida a Ginny, y el niño a el, como todo chico que es padre por primera vez..

Mientras tanto en la parte de abajo de la casa, Ron Weasley intentaba tranquilizarse, no habia logrado cerrar los ojos durante toda la noche, tenia una clase de sentimiento de culpa, ¿Habia secuestrado a su hermana?, pero algo bueno habia salido de todo eso, su mejor amigo se habia casado con ella, habian logrado que las "dudas" de la chica, se fueran..

Todo en cierta parte era bueno, pero ¿Hermione?, se preguntaba una y otra vez el pelirrojo, ¿Como iba a lograr que ella volviera hacer la chica de antes?, Dean Thomas tenia la culpa, era el culpable de que Hermione se alejara de el poco a poco, por estar "imnotizada" por el moreno, hasta ahora la castalla y el pelirrojo no habian hablado sobre tener hijos, y es que la chica simplemente parecia molesta con eso de que su esposo ayudara a que Potter consiguiera a Ginny..

El pelirrojo sabia que toda esa actitud de Hermione era por causa de Dean, lo sabia..

**----Flash Back--- **

Cuando Harry y Ron habian encontrado a Voldemort y lo habian "derrotado juntos", el pelirrojo habia ido a parar en un bosque cerca de una aldea, el chico estaba muy herido, para cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de lo que sucedido, ya habian pasado 2 semanas desde que Harry habia desaparecido, ahora se encontraba en San Mungo con Hermione por un lado, la chica aun se encontraba delicada de salud, pero ahi estaba a su lado velando su sueño..

El pelirrojo sonrio ante la escena, la chica que amaba desde niños, estaba ahi a su lado, la chica se veia tan fragil cuando dormia, por un momento un sentimiento de culpa le llego al corazon.. ¿Que hubiera pasado si el hubiera muerto sin antes decir lo que sentia por Hermione?.. ¿Ella sentiria lo mismo?.. O aun peor.. ¿Que hubiera pasado si ella moria, y lo amaba?.. Jamas habrian estado juntos.. Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, el estaba vivo y ella igual.. El chico se hizo una promesa, en cuanto pudiera hablaria con ella, lo haria, le confesaria sobre lo que nunca habia tenido valor de hacer años atras..

Despues de todo, ahora sin Voldemort las cosas serian diferentes, mejores, se lo debia despues de todo el riesgo, se debia ser feliz.. Suspiro mientras imaginaba lo que haria ahora.. Giro la cabeza y una cabellera rojo fuego aparecio ante su vista, Ginny, su hermanita, la prometida de su amigo, en ese momento una duda le entro en la cabeza.. ¿Donde estaba Harry, de seguro en San Mungo, pero entonces por que Ginny estaba ahi con el, en lugar de estar con Harry?..

No sonaba logico, a menos que Harry estubiera en otra area del hospital y no los dejaran entrar.. Y si era asi.. ¿Estaria bien?.. Era una de sus dudas, por un momento quizo levantarse y recorrer todo el hospital pero estaba casi atado a la cama.. Le dolian las piernas y la cabeza, ademas un brazo lo tenia vendado.. El intento de Ron por levantarse hizo mas ruido que nada, provocando que Ginny y Hermione despertaran de inmediato, sonrieron al verlo despierto e intentando levantarse de la cama..

-..¡RON!..-Comentaron ambas chicas mientras intentaban que este se calmara..

-..Tranquilizate, debes descansar..-Dijo Hermione con dulce voz y con una sonrisa tierna (Mas de amor), e intento que el pelirrojo volviera a la cama..

-..¿Donde esta Harry?..-Pregunto el chico de inmediato.. Ambas chicas se miraron asustadas.. Ellas esperaban que Ron pudiera contestar esa pregunta. ¿Pero si el chico no tenia idea de donde estaba el moreno ojiverde, que habia pasado con el entonces?..

-..Ron, juras que no sabes nada de el..-Dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano minutos despues cuando el chico se habia tranquilizado un poco, la chica intentaba tranquilizarse, esa misma mañana se habia dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada, si Harry no aparecia, ¿Que iba a hacer?.. No era momento de pensar en eso, debian empezar a buscarlo, tal vez estaba en un hospital alejado de la ciudad..

-..Lo juro, pense que estaba aqui..¿No esta?..-Ron con miedo, se daba cuenta de la actitud de su hermana que intentaba tranquilizarse y no soltar las lagrimas, pero aun asi, se le veia triste y procupada.

-..No, nadie sabe nada de el, unos Muggles te encontraron en una aldea cerca de Japon..¿Creimos que tu sabias donde estaba?..-Hermione intentando tranquilizar a Ron..

-..Es que el..Estabamos juntos..Antes de..¿Debe de estar cerca de donde yo estaba, lo han buscado?..-Comento Ron con la mirada perdida..

-..Si, han pasado 2 semanas..-Dijo Hermione..

-..El no puede estar muerto, el no, nos dejara, lo se..-Dijo Ron con una especie de sonrisa..

-..Lo se, Ron.. Lo se..-Dijo Ginny tocando el dedo donde tenia el anillo de compromiso, y despues el vientre..-El no, nos va a dejar..-Con mirada de tristeza..

Los dias pasaban y no habia señal del chico, Ginny lloraba todo el tiempo, Hermione intentaba calmarla, Ron buscaba a su amigo por todas partes.. Pero nadie sabia nada de el.. Una tarde cuando Ginny estaba sola en casa, la chica se habia quedado ahi, pues decia que tal vez Harry aparecia y queria ser la primera en verlo.. Ron entro a la casa, y se dio cuenta de algo que lo cambiaria todo..

-..Ginny, hoy te vez, radiante.. Te vez feliz..-Se escucho detras de Ginny, la chica tenia la esperanza de que en cualquier momento Harry entrara por la ventana de su habitacion, como lo hacia antes, que todo el dia y parte de la noche se mantenia parada aun lado de la ventana abierta..

-..¿Feliz...Dean, aun no saben nada de Harry?..-Pregunto la chica, intentando por todos los medios no llorar..

-..Ginny, lo unico que quiero es decirte que Harry esta vivo, pero, ha estas alturas el..-Acercandose a la chica, mientras esta miraba de nuevo al cielo..

-..El no puede morir, me prometio volver, estamos comprometidos, vamos a tener hijos, ah, tener una familia..-Con la mirada fija en en lo alto del cielo..

En ese momento Ron habia pasado por la habitacion de su hermana mientras miraba que Dean y la chica estaban asomados por la ventana que no se dieron cuenta de que el pelirrojo estaba ahi atras escuchando todo..

-..Ginny yo lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero si el no aparece en las proximas dos semanas, estara muerto para el Ministerio, escuche al Primer Ministro diciendo eso, dijo que estaba perdiendo tiempo en buscar a un chico que tal vez ya estaba muerto..-Dijo este mirando a la chica..

Ron no podia creerlo, Dean intentaba por todos los medios que su hermana se dejara caer, lo del Primer Ministro era mentira, Dean mentia para hacer que Ginny perdiera toda esperanza sobre Harry.. Lo bueno era que Ginny aun recordaba a Harry y no pensaba cambiar eso..

-..Pues si el deja de buscarlo, yo lo seguire haciendo asi lo haga toda la vida..-Dijo Ginny justo antes de salir de su habitacion, para ir al baño, (Causa del embarazo).. Ron se habia escondido, de tal forma que cuando su hermana salio no lo vio por el pasillo..

-..Maltido Potter, por que no puedes desaparecer para siempre de nuestras vidas, aparece muerto de una vez..-Susurraba Dean mientras salia de la casa, Ron lo habia escuchado..

**---Fin Flah Back--- **

-..Ron, despierta, vamos, es la hora de enfrentarme a tus padres..-Dijo una voz lejana, Ron se habia quedado medio dormido, recordando lo que habia pasado, desde esa ocacion, desde que habia escuchado hablar a Dean de esa manera lo odiaba, siempre decia que buscaba a Harry pero no lo hacia, siempre intentaba por todos los medios poner triste a Ginny..

-..Ron vamos, despierta..-Dijo Ginny con dulce voz, el chico desperto, mientras se levantaba del sofa donde se habia quedado dormido, Harry y Ginny estaba vestidos para salir..

-...Bueno, andando..-Dijo Harry justo cuando, salian de la casa los tres, e iban rumbo a la Madriguera, la cual cuando llegaron habian, aurores y tropas que parecian alistarse para buscar a alguien..-Wow, nunca habia visto al Ministerio tan apurado de encontrar a alguien..-Dijo Harry asombrado..

-..En realidad estos son menos de los aurores y magos que te buscaba, Harry..-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa..

-..¿En serio, tan importante soy?..-Dijo este mirando a su esposa y amigo..

-..Para nosotros si..-Dijo Ginny señalando su estomago, y Ron con una sonrisa..

-..BUENO, YA SABEN DONDE BUSCAR..-Dijo una voz y Dean Thomas era el que hablaba. Despues de unos segundos todas las tropas desaparecieron..

-..Creo que es el momento..-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa aun mas marcada, pues habian visto que la familia Weasley se habia quedado en la casa..

Caminaron lentamente, cuando iban a medio camino los Weasleys se habian dado cuenta de quien venia a lo lejos.. De echo no alcanzaron a tocar la puerta cuando esta ya estaba abierta de par en par y con varias personas de cabello rojo, corriendo hacia ellos..

-..¡Ginny.. Oh Harry la encontraste!..-Dijo la Señora Weasley justo cuando la chica venia de la mano de Harry..

-..Estabamos preocupados..-Dijo el Señor Weasley quien abrazo a su hija, y le daba las gracias a Harry.. Ron aparecio por un lado.

-..Lo siento, es que, necesitaba charlar con Harry a solas..-Dijo Ginny un poco apenada.. Mientras sus demas hermanos la abrazaban..

-..Pero escapar asi, Ginny estas embarazada..-Dijo Fred completamente serio, era la primera vez que se le veia asi..

-..Tranquilos, tranquilos, todo esta bien..-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa..

-..Bueno, lo importante es que estaba contigo Harry...-Dijo George mientras le daba la mano a Harry y le agradecia..

Despues de unos minutos, ya estaban todos dentro de la casa.. Ahora parecian hablar sobre Quidditch, estaban muy concentrados sobre el proximo partido, y por supuesto poniendose de acuerdo para asistir ahora todos juntos como una gran familia..

-..Bueno supongo que puedo conseguir buenos asientos..-Dijo el Señor Weasley mientras charlaba con todos sus hijos, esposa y ahora yerno.. Pero la charla fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriendose y alguien entrando..

-..Hay que buscar en los alrededores, tal vez esta en el pueblo..-Dijo una voz, mientras Dean entraba, se paro en seco, ahora se daba cuenta de que Ginny estaba ahi, con una sonrisa corrio hacia la chica...-Ginny estas bien...-Se acercaba a Ginny cuando Harry se interpuso entre ella y el chico..-Harry la encontraste..

-..Si..-Dijo Harry tomando la mano de Ginny mientras esta sonreia..

-..¿Esperen esas son.. Se casaron?..-Dijo Bill con una sonrisa.. Hasta ahora nadie se habia dado cuenta de los argollas de casados que ambos tenian en la manos..

-..Hemm, bueno, sabia que se me olvidaba algo, pues si.. Nos casamos ayer, estabamos charlando, y bueno sin darnos cuenta, pues..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa de triunfo al ver el rostro de tristeza de Dean..

-..Le pedi a Harry casarnos.. Lo siento si no le avisamos es que fue algo de ultimo momento, nos dejamos llevar..-Dijo Ginny un poco divertida y apenada..

-..Si ustedes siempre se dejan llevar...-Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa pues no era la primera vez que hacian algo desesperado.. El embarazo era una de ellas..

Las horas pasaron y los Weasley felicitaban a los recien casados, Dean habia abandonado la casa pues se sentia incomodo.. Hermione parecia extrañada con la boda en secreto, y a la vez molesta que minutos despues Ron y ella parecian pelear por una tonteria.. Hermione habia corrido a Ron de la casa, decia que no queria verlo, Harry como todo buen amigo, le dio asilo en su casa..

-..¿Viste la cara de Dean?..-Dijo Ginny cuando ella y Harry entraban a la cocina por algo de comer, mientras Ron se instalaba..

-..Claro, como olvidarla, por un momento crei que iba a matarme..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa..

-..Oh!..-Dijo Ginny mientras dejaba el cuchillo, pues picaba un poco de fruta..

-..¿Que?..-Dijo Harry preocupado, pues esta comenzaba a tocarse el vientre..

-..Se mueven..Mira ven.. Siente..-Dijo ella tomando la mano de Harry y poniendola justo en su vientre..

-..Wow..-Dijo Harry, podia sentir como es que sus hijos se movian, y su corazon latia.. Ahora se miraban a los ojos, estaban por besarse cuando..

-..Es oficial, Dean esta que no puede creerlo..-Dijo Ron entrando de la nada y gritando, interrumpiendo el momento..

-..Pues mas le vale acostumbrarse, por que, despues de que ellos salgan, la boda sera oficial..-Dijo Harry besando a Ginny y despues su vientre..

-..Piensan volver a casarte..-Dijo Ron extrañado.. ¿Que personas se casaban dos veces?..

-..Bueno, digamos que retomar los votos..Tus padres se sintieron mal, por la boda en secreto..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras comia de la fruta que ahora le picaba Ginny..

Las siguientes dias fueron casi iguales, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville y Luna pensaban en posibles nombres sobre los hijos de Harry, incluso apuestas sobre la hora o el dia en que nacerian, ya hasta los gemelos apostaban a que en una de esas uno de sus sobrinos heredaba la caulidad Weasley y terminaba siendo el proximo en inventar nuevas cosas, como ellos dos..

Dean estaba en casa, se sentia mal, despues de todo su esfuerzo, Ginny se habia casado con Harry, despues de emborracharse, segun el para olvidar, se quedo dormido aun que sus sueños, eran mas una escena de como habia logrado que Ginny se "olvidara de Harry", sin mencionar que habia logrado que Harry no pudiera ser encontrado e incluso lograr que Ginny dejara a Harry..

_**---Flash Back---**_

Una tarde cuando Dean se encontraba buscando a Harry en aldeas de Africa junto con Hermione y Neville..

-..¡Hola!.. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, estoy buscando a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, tiene una cicatriz en la parte derecha de la frente, es una cicatriz diferente es, en forma de un pequeño rayo.. Si lo ha visto por favor, llame a este telefono.. Nos ayudaria mucho..-Decia Hermione mientras caminaban por un pueblo del pais y repartia unos folletos con la cara de Harry que decia.. "¿Ha visto usted a este chico?.. Llame a este numero"..

-..¡Hola!.. Mi nombre es Neville Lomgbottom, estoy buscando a un chico de mi estatura, tiene ojos verdes, huza lentes y responde al nombre de Harry Potter..-Decia Neville mientras daba algunas fotos..

Dean por su parte se hacia cargo de buscarlo en los hospitales y aldeas alejadas de la ciudad.. El chico habia llegado a una que le habia costado mucho trabajo encontrar, pues se encontraba muy alejada de la civilizacion..

-..¡Hola!..Mi nombre es Dean Thomas, estoy buscando a un chico de mi edad, y estatura, tiene el cabello negro y...-Dijo el chico pero se quedo callado, justo cuando unos chicos parecian entrar con un hombre parecido a Harry, el cual estaba muy lastimado y casi desangrado.. ¿Seria Harry?..

-..Nadia encontramos a este chico, si Jonh no lo ve, casi lo mata con la camioneta..-Dijo Mattew mientras el y un chico de 16 años entraban con otros dos mas cargando al chico que se parecia a Harry.. (En realidad era Harry)..

-..Aparecio de la nada.. Venia caminando, casi arrastrandose, bueno, casi me estrello con el arbol por esquivarlo..-Dijo el chico de nombre Jonh..

-..Me decias que..-Pregunto Nadia mientras miraba a Dean..

-..¿Yo, que?, disculpen, estan ocupados, mejor regreso otro dia..-Dijo Dean al darse cuenta de que entre el cabello lleno de sangre habia una cicatriz en forma de rayo, el chico no tenia lentes, la ropa desgarrada, la cara ademas de roja por golpes que ahora parecian ser manchas moradas lo deformaban un poco, sin mencionar que estaba lleno de tierra..

¡Era Harry!.. El chico por fin lo habia encontrado, pero no iba a decir nada, no ahora que Ginny habia aceptado salir de la casa, aun que fuera a tomar un helado, esta era su oportunidad de que Ginny se olvidara de Harry.. Minutos despues cuando se reunio con Hermione y Neville, el chico comento que su busqueda habia sido una perdida de tiempo que nadie lo habia visto..

Cuando regresaron a Londres o mas bien cuando Hermione y Neville regresaron el chico, se habia quedado diciendo que el iba a buscarlo aun, (Pues con ese comentario se ganaba la confiansa de Ginny) intentaba enterarse de lo que le habia pasado a Harry en Africa, asi que mandaba a uno que otro chico del pueblo a preguntar pues el rumor de que un chico casi moribundo, se habia encontrado de la nada en la carretera, corria como el agua..

Hasta el momento el chico se las habia ingeniado para que nadie se diera cuenta de que el chico "Perdido", como todos le decian, no era mas que un chico mas, en lugar de Harry, habia cambiado la imagen de los folletos que tenia el y los que Hermione semanas atras habia dado y dejado en algunas tiendas para que nadie pudiera notar la igualdad.. Cuando por fin, se dio cuenta de que el chico "Perdido" no sabia quien era, se fue de la ciudad y regreso a Londres.. Pues penso que eso no seria problema pues nadie sabia quien era, y el mismo tampoco..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dean llevaba años que siempre hacia lo mismo todas las tardes, por lo menos cada vez que necesitaba hablar con alguien, por lo regular charlaba con Ginny, pero en algunos casos, donde no podia decir lo que de verdad sentia, debia hacerlo con alguien que no conociera a Harry..

-..Dean..Llegas templano..-Dijo una voz dulce y tranquila, igual que la de una mujer, una chica de cabellos claros y ojos azules, aparecio, casi de la nada.. La habitacion en donde se encontraban ambas personas era mas una oficina de un Psicologo, y eso era, Dean se encontraba con su segunda gran amiga, (Despues de Ginny, claro), Susan Brown..-Ponte comodo..-Dijo esta señalando un divan, como una cama.. El chico se acosto y cerro los ojos..

Las charlas con Susan siempre eran igual, sobre su amor en secreto que mantenia aun por Ginny, sobre como se sentio cuando ella y Harry (el que creia su amigo), comenzaba a salir con ella, y como es que despues de que la escuela habia cerrado, no habia tenido el valor suficiente para volver a charlar con Ginny y pedirle una oportunidad mas.. Pero una tarde la charla se volvio, un poco extraña..

-..¿No estaras hablando en serio?..-Dijo la chica con una mirada de terror, pues Dean parecia muy decidido..

-..Es la unica manera, si ella se entera de que Potter esta muerto, entonces lo olvidara, y podre pedirle una oportunidad mas.. Sin que ella sienta que lo traiciona.. ¿Puedes conseguirme una acta de difuncion?..

-..¿Un acta de difuncion?..Dean ¿Que pasa si aparece?..

-..Mas le vale hacerlo cuando ella sea la Señora Thomas, por que si lo hace antes lo mato..

-..¿Matarlo?..

-..La he amado desde siempre y lo sabes, ese Potter la ignoro por años, y justo cuando ella salia conmigo, tenia que interponerse, no es justo, yo la vi primero.. Ella deberia ser mi novia, mi prometida..-Al punto de las lagrimas..

-..Pero ella no te ama, de todos modos si el no le hubiera prestado atencion, crees que ella aceptaria ser tu esposa, se realista Dean, ella solo salio contigo durante la escuela como una distraccion, tal vez al chico le entraron los celos al verla contigo..

-..¿Insinuas que me utilizo?..

-..Yo..

-..Pues si es asi, hare que pague por eso.. Ella quiera o no, sera la Señora de Dean Thomas.. ¿Me escuchas?..-Justo cuando abrio la puerta..

-..Dean te meteras en problemas..-Dijo ella mirandolo..

-..No me importa..-Dijo este saliendo de la Oficina..

Dean se encontraba demaciado molesto como para ver con buena cara las intenciones de Ginny años atras cuando salian.. Lo que era aun peor es que esa misma tarde era su turno junto con Hermione para buscar en mas hospitales a Harry..

-..Si..En serio, wow, espere..-Dijo Hermione justo cuando salian del quinto hospital muggle, en donde no sabian nada del chico, el telefono de la castaña sono y empezo a sonreir, Dean parecia preocupado..-Dicen que vieron a un chico parecido a Harry en Africa..

-..¿En serio?..-Dijo el chico intentando calmar sus nervios y sobre todo el odio..

-..Si, creo que deberiamos ir para verificar..-Dijo la chica anotando la direccion..

-..Claro, vamos ahora..-Dijo el chico intentando tomar tiempo..

-..Creo que lo mejor es que le avise a Ron a Ginny..-Dijo la chica despues marcando el numero que los Weasleys habian instalado en su casa, para emergencias..

-..No, mira, que pasa si no es, lo unico que haremos seria ponerlos tristes..-Dijo Dean con una sonrisa engañosa..

-..Cierto..-Dijo la chica, guardandose el telefono..

-..Despues de ti..-Despues de caminar mucho hasta encontrar un callejon donde los Muggles no, notaran cuando se desaparecieran, Dean saco su varita entre la oscuridad y hechizo a Hermione..

Nunca fueron a Africa, y nunca se comento sobre esa llamada.. (Asi es como Dean hechizo a Hermione).. Sus planes comenzaron a ir bien, ahora Hermione ayudaba a que Ginny olvidara a Harry poco a poco, sin que Ron se enterara, ademas ahora el chico era el medico de la pelirroja, asi que tenia mas contacto con ella.. Pero entonces una mañana, en el Caldero Chorreante, todo cambio.. (Si, fue cuando Harry aparecio).. Dean Thomas habia encontrado la forma de conseguir una acta de difuncion y pensaba mostrarsela a los Weasleys diciendo que era Harry, que lo habian encontrado muerto.. (Si, era lo que el chico desaparecio cuando se encontro a Harry y a los demas en el Caldero Chorreante, los mismos papeles que Ron habia visto que el chico habia desaparecido)..

Los dias habian pasado, y Dean habia estado evitando ver a Susan, pero por alguna razon algo habia pasado en la vida del chico o de la chica a la cual amaba, que volvio al lugar para poder descargar sus sentimientos..

-..Ese maldito de Potter tenia que aparecer.. ¿Por que no podia quedarse muerto, unos tres años mas?..-Dean estaba molesto todos sus planes se habian acabado..

-..Son cosas del destino, el, tiene suerte..-Con una sonrisa en cierta parte ya se habia encariñado de Harry sin haberlo conocido..

-..Suerte que se le acabara..-Dijo Dean derrepente..

-..¿Dean?..-Dijo la chica asustada..

-..Si, la naturaleza no hizo lo que tenia que hacer..-Susurro el chico mientras caminaba y mantenia una sonrisa diavolica..

-..¿Naturaleza, de que hablas?..-La chica ya comenzaba asustarse..

-..Lo voy a matar..-Dijo Dean con cara de maniatico..

-..¿No puedes?.. ¿Estas?..-Dijo la chica intentando por todos los medios tranquilizarlo..

-..Loco, adelante dilo, solo esto me faltaba mi Psicologa, la que no cree en los locos, ahora me llama loco..-Dijo este sacando su varita, la chica sabia que el era mago, ella no lo era, asi que el ver la varita le daba miedo..

-..Yo, no quize decir eso, solo digo que estas dejandote llevar por el rencor..-Intentando por todos los medios, tranquilizar al chico, antes de que cometiera una locura..

-..No, solo, quiero que Potter pague por todo..-Murmuro Dean mientras se volvia a guardar la varita..

-..Pagar por que, por que Ginny no te ama..-Dijo la chica de la nada, ella sabia que habia cometido un error..

-..Si..-Dijo Dean, ahora parecia molesto..

-..Dime que pasa si Ginny o alguien mas se entera de que tu mataste a Harry ¿he?..

-..Cuando pase eso, yo estare lejos con mi familia..

-..Dean, si lograras que Ginny se case contigo.. Tiene dos hijos de Harry.. ¿Que haras con ellos?..

-..Eso se puede arreglar..

-..¿Piensas matarlos?..

-..No lo se, tal vez, aun que siempre esta la idea de que ellos sean mis hijos..

_**---Fin Flash Back--- **_

Desde esa vez Dean no habia vuelto a ver y hablar con Susan, aun esta molesto por las cosas que pasaron, ademas todo le habia salido bien, aun que Ginny se iba a casar con Harry, esta lo habia dejado plantado en el altar, y ademas esta parecia enamorarse de el dia a dia.. Pero ahora la chica se habia casado y no precisamente con el, si no con Potter, Dean estaba decidido, solo habia una forma de que Ginny dejara a Harry.. Tenia que matarlo.. Debia planear la muerte perfecta sin que nadie lo culpara..

Las semanas habian pasado, y los bebes Potter ya habian nacido, James (el niño) parecido a Harry y Lily (la niña), parecida a Ginny.. Eran ahora recien nacidos, por lo menos 5 horas atras cuando la chica habia dado a luz, y ahora estaba durmiendo.. Harry estaba ahi, a su lado tomando su mano.. Se veia realmente linda, aun que durante el parto casi le habia destrozado la mano al chico.. Pero valia la pena, despues de tanto sufrir, y tanto drama, por fin eran una familia.. (Lastima que esa felicidad acabaria mal)..

Beso a Ginny en los labios justo antes de salir de la habitacion del hospital, mientras unas Sanadoras se quedaban para verificar que la pelirroja estubiera en buen estado, pues el parto habia sido muy tardado sin mencionar que la chica habia terminado muy cansada.. El moreno ojiverde camino por el pasillo, hasta llegar al area de Maternidad, sobre todo en donde los bebes recien nacidos se encontraban descansando y durmiendo..

_**----Flash Back----**_

Era una mañana normal para la Familia Potter, o eso penso Harry.. Ya habian planeado como decirle a Hermione que estaba "hipnotizada" por Dean, pero las cosas se salieron de control..

-..Mira, Hermione, tu no eres asi.. ¿Me explico?..-Dijo Harry intentando por 5ta vez explicarle a su amiga que era lo que le pasaba, pero la chica simplemente no queria entender.. Segun ella estaba con el "Enemigo"..

-..Mira Potter, yo se perfectamente como soy, si, y...-Comenzo a decir Hermione..

-..¿Y que?..-Dijo Ron ya estaba algo molesto por la actitud..

-..Ron, no es el modo..-Dijo Ginny calmando a su hermano..

-..¿Y cual, es modo, he?.. Ya estoy harto, comienzo a creer que ella es asi..

-..Ron, como puedes decir eso, sabes que Dean es el culpable..-Comento Harry..

-..¿Que Dean que?.. Potter, intentas dañar la imagen de Dean, Ginny yo no se por que te casaste con el, Dean es mucho mejor..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Hermione, intenta recordar, si, recuerda cuando nos conocimos..-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Hermione fruncio el seño, intento recordar cuando se conocieron y en su mente la imagen de los tres chicos en el tren, pero entonces la imagen fue interrumpida por otra donde ahora Harry le pedia recordar..

-..Cuando nos hicimos amigos..-Dijo Harry acercandose a ella..

Hermione recordo cuando los tres chicos intentaban escapar del troll en el baño de niñas en el primer año en Hogwarts y como despues de eso, se hicieron inseparables..

-..Cuando te dije.. "Te amo"...-Dijo Ron tomando las manos de la chica.. Y Hermione recordo cuando Ron le habia propuesto matrimonio..

-..Intenta recordar cuando cambio todo..-Dijo Ginny..

Hermione cerro los ojos y recordo la busqueda de los Horrocrux, cuando los encontraron los Mortifagos y ahora cuando le llamaban diciendo que alguien parecido a Harry estaban en Africa.. Su mente por un momento se puso en negro, y ahora recordaba un callejon negro, y una voz diciendo.. "Odiaras a Harry".. Temblo ligeramente y despues todo se supo negro.. Su cabeza comenzaba a doler..

Cuando desperto la chica estaba aun en casa de Harry y Ginny, ahora recordaba todo, y lo peor es que se sentia mal, ella habia echo "complot" para que Ginny no se casara con Harry, no tenia cara para velos ha, ambos, y ni que decir de Ron, lo habia tratado peor, siempre estaban peleando y no habian hablado de tener hijos..

En ese momento deseaba salir de la casa, y huir; pero no podia.. Comenzo a llorar, como si con eso pudiera reparar todo el daño que habia causado.. Despues de unos minutos bajo las escaleras con lentitud escucho voces en el jardin y Ron estaba charlando con Harry y Ginny.. Los cuales al darse cuenta de que la castalla acaba de despertar se levantaron del jardin y comenzaron, o mas bien intentaron hablar..

-..No digan nada, yo..-Suspiro la chica mientras se abrazaba asi misma, y aun lloraba..-No importa si Dean me hizo lo que hizo, era yo, la que lo hacia..-Dijo la chica y comenzo a romper en llanto.. Ron corrio a abrazarla pero esta lo aparto..-Entiendan que no es facil para mi.. Necesito tiempo..-Dijo la chica primero mirando a los Potter y ahora a Ron.. El pelirrojo solo asistio con la cabeza mirandola a los ojos.. La chica salio de la casa mientras Ron la observaba..

-..Bueno, por lo menos, ahora ya sabe que paso..-Dijo Harry intentando darle su apoyo a Ron..

_**---Fin Flash Back---**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno bueno, como ya habia dicho, el capitulo es muy largo asi que lo dejo hasta aqui, espero por lo menos en una semana, (si no es que mi inspiracion se pierde), continuarla.. Asi que espero les guste.. **


	6. Final Alternatvo 3ra parte

**En definitiva soy mala para las fechas, pero bueno, después de ¿Quien sabe cuanto tiempo? aquí esta la tercera y no se si decir, buena suerte para ustedes, o mala suerte para mi, pues aun no tengo el final listo, y es que he decido cambiar algunas cosas.. **

**La verdad es que ahora que veo el Fic casi-terminado, creo que me gusta mas el final alternativo.. ¿Si tan solo lo hubiera echo así desde un principio?, pero estaba muy ocupada y deseaba comenzar con el de ¿Como conquistar a una Weasley?, que creo que no le preste mucha atención.. En fin, la espera lo vale, crean.. **

**No se si San Mungo tenga cafetería, pero en mi Fic, lo necesito para la siguiente escena.. Además este capitulo esta dedicado para una de mis parejas favoritas Ron & Hermione, ya que en capítulos anteriores no hable mucho de ellos, en esta ocasión les dedico este capitulo, se lo merecen, jejeje.. En cuanto la muerte de Ginny he decidido sacrificar a otro personaje.. :( **

_Sumarry: Mas Flash Backs, ahora de lo que paso entre Hermione y Ron, cuando los Mortifagos los encontraron.. ¿Hermione embarazada?.. ¿Dean de verdad desapareció, o solo busca en momento adecuado para vengarse?.._

**Capitulo 5 - Final Alternativo 3ra parte**

Harry se encontraba observando a sus hijos en la Sala de Maternidad de San Mungo, toda la familia Weasley había dejado el hospital minutos atrás, pues no era hora de visitas, además después de casi todo un día en parto, todos tanto como Ginny y Harry, y el resto de los amigos y familia habían terminado muy cansados, y ahora se encontraban descansando.. Además ya todos habían conocido a los nuevos Potters..

-..¡Hey!..-Se escucho a su espalda, era Ron quien tomado de la mano de Hermione se habían acercado al chico, y con una sonrisa se unieron a Harry, para velar los sueño de Lily y James Potter..

_**---Flash Back---**_

Hermione caminaba sin rumbo alguno por las calles de Londres. ¿Había estado hechizada por Dean?. No tenia cara para ver a sus amigos y esposo, en especial a este ultimo, siempre peleaban por cualquier cosa y ahora recordaba algunas noches cuando todo había cambiando para ella, para Ron y para Harry..

**:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:**

Hermione acompañada de sus dos mejores amigos Ron y Harry, se encontraba en Egipto, aun buscaban los Horocruex faltantes para matar a Voldemort, habían pasado 5 años desde que habían comenzado la misión junto con Harry, y por lo que parecía tal vez pasarían toda la vida buscando lo que tal vez nunca lograrían vencer, pues por alguna razón Voldemort se habían escondido bastante bien, para no ser encontrado, solo que esa tranquilidad no duraría mucho..

Unos hombres que vestían completamente de negro llegaron a lo que parecía una aldea alejada de la civilización, estos hombres tenían algo en común, una marca en el brazo derecho que los distinguía, era la marca tenebrosa, al parecer estos buscaban algo, o mas bien a alguien.. Se mezclaron con la gente del pueblo, para no ser visto, pero si lo suficiente para buscar a sus victimas..

El trío como era de esperarse después de 5 años, no pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, cada uno tenia ya su vida, Harry se escapaba por las noches para ver a Ginny, Ron se emborrachaba con alguna linda bailarina de los bares, para después terminar hablando todo el tiempo de lo hermosa que era Hermione, claro sin la castaña se enterara, mientras Hermione simplemente ya no le importaba leer ni mucho menos investigar sobre lo que se suponía que hacían, una noche en donde según ella, era mejor si no estaba con sus dos amigos, se emborracho junto con un tipo extraño del bar del pueblo.. En el mismo bar en donde Ron se encontraba ahora contando sobre lo cobarde que era..

-..¿Por que no le dices lo que sientes?..-Preguntaba Samantha una de las chicas que bailaban en el bar..

-..Por que ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, no tengo nada que ofrecerle..-Decía el chico terminando con la botella de licor que tenia por un lado..

-..Pues mira, si ella no te hace caso, nosotras si..-Decia otra de las chicas que bailaban ahi..

-..Son muy lindas, pero ella, a ella la amo..-Decia el chico levantando la mirada, justo en ese momento se daba cuenta de Hermione quien apenas y podia moverse por si misma era ayudaba a salir del bar con un tipo del brazo, al parecer ambos la chica como el tipo se encontraban muy borrachos, pero la castaña parecia que no sabia que pasaba..-Oigan tengo que, nos vemos..-Dijo el chico levantandose deprisa parecia que de solo ver la escena se le habia quitado por completo lo borracho.. Corrio para alcanzar a la castaña, quien ahora subia las escaleras de donde los chicos pasaban la noche en el pueblo..

-..Espera, dejame..-Se escuchaba la voz de la chica desde arriba en las habitaciones, al parecer el tipo ya comenzaba aprovecharse de la chica..

Ron abrio la puerta de golpe, saco su varita y hechizo al tipo, el cual quedo inconciente del otro lado de la habitacion, Hermione estaba en la cama con la blusa casi rota, mientras miraba lo que pasaba, el pelirrojo estaba de pie ante la puerta de la habitacion, con la varita en mano y con el rostro molesto miraba al tipo en el suelo.. Despues de unos segundos, el chico miraba a la castaña a los ojos, Hermione comenzo a llorar al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.. La mirada de Ron habia cambiado por completo, ahora miraba a la chica con amor, se hacerco a ella, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la chica salto de la cama y corrio tan rapido como pudo..

-..Hermione..-Gritaba Ron siguiendo a la chica..

-..¡Dejame en paz!..-Gritaba la chica bajando las escalera completamente molesta, y con el pelirrojo detras de ella..

-..¿Se puede saber que hacias con ese tipo?..-Decia el chico quien aun la perseguia..

-..Lo que haga es mi problema..-Comento la chica dejando el lugar, en realidad habian salido del pueblo, era un poco arriesgado, y lo que era un peor es que ahora por los gritos y el escandalo que hacian, unas personas se darian cuenta de su existencia..

-..¡Te estoy hablando, vuelve aqui!..-Grito Ron, mientras corria tras ella.. No habia algo claro para el chico, pues Hermione siempre era responsable, que habia pasado con ella..

-..¿Que quieres?..-Dijo la chica ya con lagrimas en los ojos..

-..¿No te das cuenta de que si no paso por ahi, el tipo pudo hacerte mas que besarte?..-Intentando no pensar en lo que habria pasado si el no interrumpe en la habitacion de la chica, pues esta ya estaba casi desnuda de la parte de arriba, cuando el entro a la habitacion..

-..Chicos, ahora regreso..-Dijo Harry interrumpiendo de la nada..

Ambos chicos lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos, y el moreno ojiverde apenado dejo el lugar para despues aparecer en la Madriguera, (Era la misma noche que le habia propuesto a Ginny tener hijos), para despues entrar como siempre por la ventana de la habitacion de su pelirroja, para como todas las noches dormir junto a ella..

-..Esta bien, nos vemos despues..-Dijo Harry mientras se iba del lugar..

-..Nadie te dijo que entraras ahi..Yo sabia muy bien lo que hacia..-Dijo la chica, ahora ambos chicos estaban enfadados, que no prestaban atencion a que a lo lejos unas sombras parecian moverse..

-..¿Son ellos?..-Se escucho una voz entre la oscuridad..

-..Si, pero falta uno..-Dijo otra voz..

-..No importa, los matamos y despues nos encargamos de Potter..-Dijo otra voz entre la oscuridad..

-..Que no te das cuenta de que si te pasa algo, yo me muero, es que yo te...-Comenzo a decir el chico, estaba por confesarle lo que sentia, pero algo lo detubo..

-..¿Tu que?..-La chica lo miraba a los ojos, estaba harta de lo que pasaba, Ron siempre la defendia, pero jamas le habia dado muestras de cariño.. ¿Seria acaso esa su oportunidad?..

-..Yo, te, yo te..-Comenzo a decir el chico mientras la tomaba de la cintura la atraia mas hacia el, y con un movimiento de cabeza estaba por besarla, pero entonces el chico salio volando por los aires, al mismo tiempo que la chica..

-..¿Donde esta Potter?..-Pregunto uno de los Mortifagos que ahora tomaban a Ron a la fuerza..

-..No lo se..-Dijo Ron, temiendo por la vida de la chica, pues esta ahora era casi torturada..

-..Bien, tu amiguita sufrira las consecuencias..-Dijo el Mortifago que sostenia a Hermione, en ese momento a la chica parecia pasarle una corriente electrica por el cuerpo para despues terminar desmayada..

-..¿Vas a decirnos o tendremos que matarla?..-Susurro el Mortifago cerca de Ron mientras este lloraba, Hermione era su vida, si le pasaba algo, era como si lo mataran a el..

-..Harry, esta, en, Hogwarts..-Despues de unos minutos..

-..Hogwarts, ¿Y que hace ahi?..-Preguntaron ambos Mortifagos.. Parecia ilogico la escuela habia cerrado, ademas nadie vivia ahi..

-..Se ve con la Orden..-Dijo el chico..

-..¿La Orden?..

-..Si, hoy planean..

-..¿Planean que chico?..

-..Matar, ha, ya-saben-quien..-Dijo Ron con lagrimas en los ojos..

-..Bien, dejalos..-Dijo el Mortifago..

-..¿Quee?..-Comento el otro..

-..Ellos no son peligrosos, ademas el que nos interesa es Potter, andando..-Dijo el Mortifago y desaparecieron junto con los demas.. En ese momento Ron tomo la mano de Hermione aun tenia pulso, debia llevarla a San Mungo, estaba herida, y justo cuando la chica habia despertado y se encontraba mejor, llamo a Harry..

_**Minutos despues.. **_

-..¡Hey, despertaste!..-Dijo Ron justo cuando la chica abrio los ojos minutos despues, de que la chica ya se encontraba en San Mungo..

-..¿Que paso?..-Pregunto la chica, sentia que el cuerpo le dolia..

-..Los Mortifagos nos encontraron..-Dijo Ron un poco apenado, pues si no hubieran gritado de esa forma jamas se habrian dado cuenta de que ellos estaban ahi..

-..¿Tu estas bien?..-Pregunto la chica, pues esta no recordaba nada...

-..Si, bueno, algo.. Sera mejor encontrar a Harry, antes de que le pase algo..-Dijo Ron saliendo de la habitacion, saco el espejo doble y llamo a su amigo..

**:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:**

Ron y Hermione caminaban tomados de las manos, por las calles de Londres, las esperanzas de encontrar a Harry con vida se acababan conforme pasaban los dias y lo peor es que sus vidas debian volver a ser las de antes.. Aun buscaban a Harry, pero no como antes, pues ya habian pasado alrededor de 5 meses, desde que Harry habia desaparecido, y aun que les doliera admitirlo el chico podria estar muerto..

-..Nadie ha llamado, Ginny aun tiene la esperanza de que el vuelva, pero yo..-Decia Hermione con un tono tristeza en su voz, su amigo habia desaparecido para siempre y le dolia pensar lo que en ese momento pensaba..

-..Se ha que te refieres, creo que mi hermana es la unica que aun espera que el aparesca, la entiendo, esta embarazada..Pero a veces en el fondo, creo que ella como nosotros deseamos saber si Harry esta vivo, o incluso muerto..-Decia Ron mientras ambos chicos se sentaban en una de las muchas bancas del parque..

-..Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra..-Decia Hermione..

-..Lo se..-Contesto Ron con la mirada perdida..

Habian pasado dos meses desde que estos dos se habian besado, ademas de que la Familia Weasley sabia que Ginny estaba embarazada, y al parecer estos le daban su apoyo a la pelirroja pero, debian admitir que las esperanzas comenzaban a perderse para siempre, ahora solo les quedaba esperar que alguien llamara, con la noticia de que el moreno ojiverde lo habian encontrado..

-..Hermione..Hay algo que, he querido decirte, desde hace años, pero, jamas, me atevi..-Comento de la nada el pelirrojo, ahora ambos chicos miraban las estrellas a las afueras de la Madriguera..

-..¿De que hablas?..-Pregunto la chica mirando a los ojos al chico..

-..Veraz la noche, que nos encontraron, yo estaba por decirte algo.. ¿Recuerdas?...

-..Si..-Contesto la chica un poco ansiosa de saber la verdad..

-..Pues ese algo, era..-Se quedo callado, suspiro y observo a los ojos de la chica..-Que te amo..-Agacho la mirada mientras la chica lo observaba atenta...-Jamas me di el valor para decirlo, pero ahora con lo de Harry, es que de solo imaginar que yo podria estar en su lugar, no quiero perder un minuto mas de mi vida, sin ti.. ¿Quieres, casarte conmigo?..-Dijo el chico, sacando un anillo de su chamarra..

-..¿Que pregunta es esa?.. Claro que si..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa..

**:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:**

Despues de algunas semanas de estar casados, la chica sentia que jamas habia sido tan feliz, pero por alguna razon las cosas empeoraron..

-..Sabes, Dean es un buen chico..-Dijo la nada la castalla cuando Ron y ella estaban en la intimidad, el pelirrojo estaba besando el cuello de la chica con lujuria y deseo, pero al escuchar lo que habia dicho, dejo de besarla.. ¿Como podia hablar de Dean, cuando estaban juntos?..-¿Que pasa?..-Pregunto la chica sin entender que habia pasado, por que el pelirrojo dejaba de besarla..

-..Hermione, solo dime una cosa.. ¿Por que siempre que estamos juntos, debes hablar de Dean?..-Dijo Ron mirandola a los ojos, el chico estaba algo molesto, por eso, pues era como si le contara sobre algun ex-novio, no era normal, en ese momento se suponia que lo unico que debia pensar era en el, en su esposo..

-..¿Hay algo de malo en eso?..-Pregunto la chica ahora molesta, ella no entendia que habia de malo.. Claro que estaba hechizada y pensaba lo que Dean queria que pensara, y si este deseaba que el tema central de su vida fuera el, no habia problema en ello..

-..Mira, comprendo que es tu amigo, pero de ahi a.. Hermione estamos.. En lo unico que deberias pensar o decir es mi nombre..-Comentaba el chico, el cual intentaba hacer que su esposa entendiera el problema del asusto sobre charlar en ese momento sobre otro chico que no fuera el..

-..¿Que?..-Dijo la chica sin entender..

-..Sabes que, me voy a dormir a la Sala.. ¡Buenas noches!..-Dijo Ron tomando sus cosas para despues salir de la habitacion..

_-.."¿Hermione que te pasa, desde cuando Dean se volvio mas importante en tu vida?"..-_Se decia la chica mientras intentaba dormir..

Pero las cosas solo comenzaron mal desde ahi, donde las cosas habian empeorado era cuando, Ron habia ayudado a Harry a casarse con Ginny..

-..¿Dime en que estabas pensando?..-Gritaba Hermione para Ron..

-..Es mi hermana, nuestro amigo..-Le contestaba Ron de la misma manera en la que la castalla le hablaba..

-..Si, pero ella no lo ama..-Los gritos eran cada vez mas y mas fuertes..Que todos en la casa podian escucharlos discutir..

-..Por favor, ella lo ama, por si no te has dado cuenta, estan casados..

-..Ella ama a Dean, dime que tan dificil es para ti, creerlo..

-..¿Que ama a Dean.. Hermione dime hasta cuando vamos a seguir con esto? ¡ELLA NO LO AMA!..

-..Sabes que, si tanto quieres a tu amigo, vete con el, no quiero verte..-Dijo la chica en ese momento desaparecio..

Ron se habia quedado helado, no sabia que hacer, y lo peor es que ahora toda su familia lo observaba..

-..Ron, puedes quedarte con nosotros, en serio, no hay problema..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, y con Ginny por un lado, tomando la mano de su hermano..

-..¡Gracias!..-Dijo Ron con la mirada perdida.. Sentia que la habia perdido para siempre.. ¿O tal vez no?..

**:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:**

Hermione sentia que sus dudas se desaparecian de su mente, se habia dado cuenta de que Ron de verdad la amaba, y lo mejor de todo es que el chico apesar de lo que habian pasado y las peleas la amaba mas que nunca, pues le habia dado su espacio, no iba a dejar que su amor terminara por culpa de otros, corrio tan rapido como logro hacerlo y llego hasta..

_**Mientras tanto.. **_

Ron se encontraba aun en casa de Harry y Ginny, Hermione tenia menos de 3 horas de saber la verdad.. Y para darle su espacio el pelirrojo habia aceptado no buscarla, por lo menos hasta que ella no lograra tranquilizarse.. Aun que eso fueran dias o tal vez meses.. Ahora mas que nunca el chico debia darle su apoyo, no queria perderla, asi que seria lo mas paciente del mundo..

-..Bueno Ron, nos vamos, cualquier cosa, nos llamas..-Decia Ginny mirando a su hermano quien ya estaba instalado en el sofa de la sala mientras miraba la television.. Esa noche darian un maraton de un programa Muggle que ahora parecia gustarle..

Su hermana y cuñado saldrian por unas horas de la casa con rumbo a comprar algunas cosas que les habian falta para la habitacion de los bebes, ademas de que esa misma tarde la chica tenia su ultima visita con el medico, el cual ya no era Dean.. Despues de que Ginny se habia enterado de todo, le habia pedido a Harry que buscaran a otro medico, pues Dean ya no le daba mucha confianza, ademas Harry estaba de acuerdo en eso..

-..Si..-Decia una y otra vez el Ron, el chico se encontraba divertido pues lo trataban como a un niño de 10 años que se queda solo en casa..

-..Adios..-Dijo Harry antes de cerrar la puerta..

-..Si, adios..-Dijo el pelirrojo sin prestar atencion..

Segundos despues, en realidad dos minutos, tocaron a la puerta.. Ron penso por un momento que era Harry, pero no fue asi.. Sin prestar mucha atencion sobre quien era la persona que llamaba a la puerta, la abrio y al encontrarse con esos ojos que siempre le habian quitado el sueño, no pudo decir nada mas que..

-..Hermione..-Dijo el chico asombrado al notar que la chica estaba ahi parada justo bajo la puerta, y en ese momento miraba a los ojos al pelirrojo..

-..¿Puedo pasar?..-Dijo la chica justo despues..

-..¡Claro!..-Dijo este con una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta tras el..

La chica se sento de inmediato en el sillon en donde el pelirrojo se encontraba minutos atras, el chico se sento junto a ella segundos despues, apago el televisor y observo a Hermione, la chica se miraba las manos un poco temblorosa, levanto la mirada y se encontro con la del chico..

-..Yo..-Dijo esta quedandose callada despues volvio a mirarse las manos, suspiro y se dio el valor para continuar hablando..-Se que no fue mi culpa, estaba siendo manipulada por Dean, pero, me siento mal por lo que hize, te trate mal, y..-Comentaba la chica..

-..Shh..-Tapandole la boca con la mano delicadamente y tiernamente la observo para despues decirle con suave voz..-No quiero pensar en eso, mejor dime ¿Como te sientes?..-Termino de decir el chico, tocandole el rostro mientras la chica cerraba los ojos..

-..Confundida..-Aun tenia los ojos cerrados, despues se quedo callada intentando darse valor para continuar..-Es que, tengo miedo de que me vuelva asi..-Dijo la chica abriendo los ojos y con lagrimas en ellos..

-..Yo se que tu no eres asi, y no seras asi..-Ron comenzo a quitarle las lagrimas del rostro se acerco a ella lentamente y susurro al oido.. Despues se alejo de su oido y se acerco a sus labios, ahora se daba cuenta de que Hermione tenia la misma intencion que el, besarse, la chica abrio los labios por instinto, Ron sin poner resistencia la beso con pasion, pasion que fue correspondida por Hermione.. Despues de unos minutos de besarse, ambos terminaron recostados sobre el sofa, el chico por instinto comenzo a tocarla por debajo de la blusa..

-..No espera..-Dijo la chica apartando al pelirrojo de ella, sobre todo al notar que Ron ya comenzaba a tocarla..

-..¿Que pasa?..-Dijo este apartandose de la chica sin entender que pasaba, la chica lo besaba, y al parecer le suplicaba con sus besos el estar juntos..

-..No es el lugar, es la casa de Harry y de tu hermana..¿Que pasa si bajan y nos ven?..-Dijo esta mirando a las escaleras..

-..No van a bajar, ellos no estan..-Dijo este con una sonrisa tierna al mismo tiempo que tocaba el rostro de la chica..

-..Ron, aun asi no es el lugar..-Dijo esta un poco apenada, no era para menos, sentia que les faltaba al respeto a sus amigos, la chica se levanto lentamente del sofa para alejarse un poco de Ron quien sentado aun en el sillon, logro entender el miedo de su esposa..

Era cierto, no era el lugar, pero si el momento, necesitaba que la chica se sentiera segura, solo habia una forma, regresar a su casa, pero no queria que el momento terminara asi que tomo la mano de la chica..

-..Tengo una idea..Ven..-Dijo este tomando su mano, y la llevo hasta su habitacion donde el chico dormia..

-..Ron, esto no cambia las cosas...-Dijo la chica al notar la intencion del chico, era tal vez menos arriesgado, pero aun asi era la casa de sus amigos..

El chico le beso el cuello con lujuria, hacia meses que no estaba con ella de esa manera, y esta era su oportunidad, no iba a desperdiciarla, ademas la chica parecia que pensaba lo mismo, el unico problema era el lugar en donde se demostraban su amor..

-..Ron..-Suspiro la chica mientras el pelirrojo le besaba el cuello..

-..Por favor..Necesito sentirte, amarte, tenerte..-Dijo este con suplica mirando los ojos de la castalla..

La chica trago saliva las palabras del chico eran realmente hermosas, y por primera vez en su vida sin importarle las consecuencias, le sonrio a Ron, dandole a entender que estaba de acuerdo en pasar la noche con el, en ese momento y sobre todo en ese lugar, minutos despues ya estaban desnudos, y dormidos abrazados cubiertos por las sabanas de la cama..

-..Mira, estoy seguro que seria bueno comprarles unas escobas, sabrian volar desde antes de entrar a la escuela..-Comentaba Harry horas despues cuando el y Ginny habian regresado..

-..No lo se..-Decia una y otra vez Ginny mientras Harry intentaba convenzerla..

-..Por favor..-Dijo este poniendo ojos de perrito..

-..Tengo que pensarlo..-Comento la chica evitando mirar de nuevo los ojos de Harry, pues sabia que si lo hacia, terminaria diciendo que si.. Harry tenia la loca idea de que sus hijos podrian ser tan buenos para el Quiddicth como sus padres.. Asi que era su mision enseñarles todo para lograrlo..

Ambos chicos entraban ahora a la casa, se dieron cuenta de que Ron no estaba en la sala..

-..RON..-Grito Harry despues de unos minutos, cuando la cena ya estaba lista..-Debe tener el televisor ensendido, y no me escucha..

Harry subia las escaleras lentamente, por alguna razon un aroma que Ginny no huzaba le llego al olfato, ese perfume lo conocia, solo Hermione lo huzaba, era el mismo perfume que Ron acostumbraba darle cada navidad.. Pero en ese momento abrio la puerta del cuarto de Ron, y se encontro a Hermione aun lado del chico, ambos desnudos, o eso dedujo por la ropa que habia tirada por toda la habitacion.. Harry intento no hacer ningun ruido, y los dejo solos..

-..¿Que paso?..-Pregunto Ginny al ver la cara de asombro de Harry..

-..Ron y Hermione, arriba, desnudos..-Fue lo unico que pudo decir el chico..

-..¿Queee?..-Pregunto la chica asombrada..

-..Si, creo que cuando nos fuimos, paso algo..-Dijo este con una sonrisa..

-..Wow..-Dijo la chica..

_**Al dia siguiente.. **_

Ron se habia despertado sintiendo el peso de una cabeza y con el aroma de su castalla justo en su pecho, la chica aun dormia tranquilamente sobre sus brazos, el chico por un momento creyo estar en un sueño, pero despues de darse cuenta de que no era asi, y que la realidad era que habia vuelto con su esposa.. Se encontraba feliz, se despego de ella por unos minutos, ya comenzaba a darle hambre, bajo las escaleras y al entra a la cocina se encontro con..

-..¡Buenos dias!..-Dijo Harry distraidamente mientras preparaba el desayuno de Ginny..

-..¡Ah!..Hola..-Dijo Ron al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, el chico camino hacia el refrigerador..

-..¿Y como durmieron he?..-Dijo Harry mirando a Ron con una sonrisa, pues el pelirrojo se habia puesto nervioso..

-..¿Durmieron, de que hablas?..-intentando confundir a su amigo, tomando un poco de jugo..

-..Tu y Hermione..-Dijo Harry, en ese momento el pelirrojo habia tirado el jugo por la boca..

-..¿Hemm, pues?..-Decia el chico no tenia palabras..

-..Oye, se lo que paso, bueno, creo que se lo que paso, tu y Hermione volvieron.. ¿No es asi?..-Dijo Harry intentando ayudar un poco a su amigo..

-..¡Si!..-Dijo este con una sonrisa..

-..Perfecto, bueno, sera mejor que le lleve esto a Ginny, sabes como se pone cuando no come..Nos vemos..-Dijo este con la bandeja de comida en la mano, subio las escaleras dejando a Ron abajo, el cual sonreia, habia vuelto con Hermione..

_**Horas despues.. **_

-..Bueno creo que lo mejor es que vuelva a casa con Hermione..-Comento Ron justo cuando los chicos preparaban la comida en el jardin de la casa de Harry, al parecer la Familia Potter, Weasley y los proximos Longbottom, estaban reunidos haciendo una parrillada.. (O como aqui en Mexico decimos, carnes asadas, jeje, es tipico en los Domingos familiares)..

-..Si, pero no antes de que, Nevielle de la gran noticia..-Comento George...

-..¿No lo entiendo, todo el mundo lo sabe ya, hasta Luna, por que hacerlo un misterio?..-Fred sin enteder, por que, era que el chico habia elegido pedirle matrimonio a Luna justo ese dia..

-..No lo se, Nevielle es raro, y Luna tambien..-Comento Ron de la nada, haciendo reir a los presentes..

-..Escuche eso..-Nevielle se quejaba detras de la espalda de Ron, es ese momento el pelirrojo se habia puesto rojo de la pena..

-..Oops.. ¿Por cierto, por que darle el anillo a Luna hoy, por que no se lo das despues, cuando esten ustedes solos?..-Pregunto Harry, era lo mas logico..

-..Por que mi idea, y la de Luna es, que ustedes y nosotros seamos como una gran familia, y.. Por que, crei que seria bueno verle la expresion frente a todos sus amigos..-Comento Nevielle con una sonrisa..

Las chicas estaban adentro de la casa, mientras los hombre hacian la comida afuera.. Ese dia era algo asi como el Baby Shawer, de Ginny..

-..Si, y asi evitara rechazarte en publico..-Comento por lo bajo Ron, haciendo reir a todos de nuevo..

-..Ronald, Ronald, Ronald.. ¿En serio que yo no se que te vio Hermione?..-Comento Nevielle..

-..Si te digo que me vio..-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa picara..

-..RON..-Grito su padre, pues como era que le contaba esas intimidades a sus amigos, hermanos y lo peor a su padre..

-..Ya, ya..-Dijo el chico apenado..

-..¿Por cierto, Harry ya sabes que nombres les pondras a los niños, y sobre todo quien es el padrino?..-Pregunto Charlie despues de unos minutos..

-..Bueno eso es obvio.. Harry y yo somos como hermanos, yo sere el padrino, ¿Verdad Harry?..-Dijo Ron mirando a su amigo, quien tenia los ojos en blanco no habia pensado en eso..

-..Claro que no, eso no significa que tu seas el padrino..-Dijo Nevielle..-Yo lo sere, ¿cierto?..-Dijo despues mirando a Harry.

-..Pero, el niño tendra mi nombre eso queda claro..-Comentaro Fred..

-..Olvidalo hermano, el se llamara George..-Interrumpio George.

-..¡Por favor!.. El se llamara William, igual que yo..-Comento Bill con una sonrisa..

-..Señor Weasley, le importaria, necesito..-Comento Harry despues de unos minutos, ahora los chicos pelean por su cuenta..

-..Si, ve, yo me encargo..-Dijo Arthur Weasley, al darse cuenta de que Harry ya se encontraba algo nervioso por el tema..

Harry se alejo del jardin, entro en la casa, al parecer las mujeres tenian la misma pelea, que los hombres tenian afuera y Ginny intentaba escapar de ella, la chica se encontraba en la cocina..

-..¡Oh!, eres tu, pense que era Fleur..-Dijo la chica un poco mas aliviada de que fuera Harry..

-..Dejame adivinar te torturan con lo mismo que a mi ¿he?..-Dijo Harry acercandose a su esposa..

-..Si..¡Oh!..-Comento la chica con una sonrisa y despues tocandose el vientre..

-..¿Que?..-Pregunto el chico, en esos dias la chica sentia algunos dolores en el vientre..

-..Nada solo, fue un dolor, mama dijo que era normal, en esta etapa del embarazo..-Soportado el dolor..

-..¡Ah!..-Dijo este un poco mas aliviado..

-..¿Sabes?.. El dia en que me entere que estaba embarazada, ya tenia los nombres en mi cabeza para el bebe, aun no sabia que eran dos, James si era niño, y Lily si era niña.. ¿Que te parece? ya que son dos, una niña y un niño, huzamos los nombres de tus padres..-Dijo la chica mientras Harry intentaba sentir o por lo menos escuchar los latidos de sus hijos en el vientre de Ginny..

-..James Potter, y Lily Potter, hijos de Harry y Ginny Potter, me agrada..-Dijo el chico acercandose a besar a la chica, en cuanto la beso la chica grito de dolor..

Se escucho un grito dentro de la casa, y todos corrieron, Ginny salia de la cocina con Harry por un lado, al parecer la fuente se le habia roto ya, eso significaba que daria a luz, en ese momento..

_**---Fin Flash Back--- **_

Despues de unos minutos el trio ya se encontraba en la cafeteria del hospital..

-..¿Y que tal la vida de padre?..-Pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa, al ver que Harry boztezaba a cada minuto por el constante sueño..

-..Bien..-Murmuro Harry al mismo tiempo que boztezaba..-La Señora Weasley, me dijo que esto solo es el comienzo..¿Como estan ustedes?..-Dijo Harry mirando a Hermione quien se puso un poco nerviosa con la pregunta, sabia perfectamente a que se referia..

-..Bien...-Dijo la chica despues de unos segundos..

-..Muy bien..-Pregunto Ron tomandole la mano, despues ambos chicos se miraron y se sonrieron..

-..Me alegro..-Dijo Harry mirando a su amiga y cuñado..

-..Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por que aun no le hacen nada a Dean?..-Comento Hermione minutos despues..

-..¿Te refieres a venganza?..-Pregunto Ron mirando a Hermione..

-..No, bueno, ha delatarlo..-Comento la chica..

-..Tenemos un plan, el mismo lo hara..-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa..

-..¿Y si no funciona, y se sale con la suya, que pasa si el dia de mañana hechiza a Ginny y la obliga a irse con el?..-Comento Hermione tan dramatica como siempre, aun que en este caso, podria ser verdad..

Ellos no habian pensando en eso, sin duda, Hermione les hacia falta.. Y lo que era

-..¿Potter, que haces aqui?..-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, era Dean quien parecia sorprendido ante la visita del trio en el hospital..

-..Hemm..-Comentaron los tres al darse cuenta de que Dean estaba ahi, y este parecia no saber nada sobre los hijos de Harry..

-..Señor Potter.. Que bueno verlo, su esposa acaba de despertar, estoy por llevarle los bebes, por si desea cargarlos..-Dijo una Sanadora justo saliendo con los dos bebes Potters cargandolos en brazos, y se acercaba a Harry..

El trio se observo misteriosamente, Harry le sonrio a la Sanadora, y contesto..-..Ah!.. Claro, ya voy..-Dijo Harry de inmediato, tomo a su hija y se la llevo de ahi..

-..¿Bebes?.. Asi que ya nacieron..-Pregunto Dean un poco molesto, el era el medico de Ginny, se suponia que el, haria el parto, pero ni una llamada le habian echo..

-..Si..-Dijo Hermione evitando mirar a Dean a los ojos, mientras Ron lo miraba con odio..

-..Si, y son iguales a Harry..-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa..-No hay duda, de que el, es el padre..-Dijo despues cuando Dean parecia mas molesto que nada, el moreno fingio una sonrisa y se perdio entre la multitud del hospital..

Despues de unos segundos donde Dean intentaba no matar nadie, se alejo con una sonrisa engañosa, ya sabia como desacerse de Harry, o mejor dicho, como es que Ginny se quedaria con el para siempre..

-..¡¿Entonces Dean ya los vio?!..-Dijo Ginny un poco aterrada, se encontraban en la habitacion donde Ginny descansaba, y ahora ambos padres cargaban a sus hijos.. La pelirroja tenia miedo, Dean, el chico que creyo su amigo, la habia hechizado para que olvidara a Harry y se quedara con el.. ¿Que seria capaz de hacerle a sus hijos?.. No queria imaginarlo, pensarlo, mucho menos averiguarlo, queria salir de ahi lo mas rapido posible..

-..En un rato mas, nos vamos, y llegando a casa.. No va hacerles nada...-Comento Harry completamente serio, intentaba por todos los medios tranquilizar a Ginny y sobre todo de tranquilizarse el mismo.. La verdad era que se encontraba igual de temeroso que Ginny.. Pero en ese momento no les servia de nada mostrarse preocupado, no era bueno mostrarle a Dean que le temian..

-..Bien..-Dijo la chica un poco mas calmada.. Lily quien Harry cargaba y ahora dormia tranquilamente en los brazos de su padre, y James quien Ginny amamantaba, era lo unico que importaba para los Potters..

_**Tres meses despues.. **_

Por alguna razon Dean habia desaparecido del mundo magico, nadie sabia nada de el, Hermione pensaba que tal vez despues de darse cuenta de que no tenia oportunidad con Ginny, este habia decidido alejarse de la familia Weasley para siempre, pero Ron y Harry sabian que no era asi, sabian que Dean podria atacarlos en cualquier momento que menos esperaran..

-..Es ridiculo..-Decia Hermione una tarde cuando los 4 amigos comian en casa de Harry..

Los chicos charlaban sobre el mismo tema durante horas, incluso ya Lily y James se habian dormido y se encontraban durmiendo en sus cunas, pero Ginny tenia por un lado un monitor de bebes, (No se si los conoscan con ese nombre, pero son algo asi como radios con los cuales puedes escuchar lo que pasa en otra habitacion) para escuchar lo que pasaba en la habitacion..

-..Solo imaginalo.. Si el esta lejos no sabemos lo que hace, pero si esta en un lugar donde podamos vigilarlo, por lo menos ya sabemos que hara..-Dijo Ron

-..Estoy de acuerdo con Ron..Podria estar planendo lanzar una bomba a la casa, y nosotros no lo sabemos..-Comento Harry..

-..Harry no exageres..-Susurro Ginny tomando la mano del chico..

-..Es en serio, debemos cuidarnos..-Dijo Ron..

Hermione y Ginny se levantaron de la mesa, dejando a los chicos planeando lo que segun ellos seria la mejor forma de protegerse de llevandose el monitor de bebe con ellas..

-..Son algo paranoicos ¿no?..-Dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga cuando las dos chicas subian las escaleras rumbo a la habitacion de los bebes..

-..Bueno, comprendo a Ron, y a Harry, estubimos bajo un hechizo de Dean durante meses, es normal que teman que nos pase algo de nuevo..-Dijo Hermione al entrar con su amiga y sentarse aun lado de la cuna de los bebes, en ese momento James habia despertado y miraba a su madre a los ojos, el niño habia heredado los ojos de Harry, esos mismo ojos verdes brillantes, mientras Lily tenia el cabello de Ginny.. Eran algo asi como una version miniatura de sus padres..

-..Bueno eso es cierto, incluso yo temo en volver a caer en eso..-Confeso la pelirroja al cargar a James en brazos y arrullarlo..

-..Estas mecedoras son buenas..-Dijo Hermione al sentarse aun lado de su amiga, pues a la chica ya comenzaba a darle sueño..

-..Lo se, y lo peor es que no solo los bebes se duermen en ellas, Harry normalmente termina roncando antes de que James lo haga..-Comento la chica con una sonrisa, recordando que dos dias atras habia encontraba a Hary durmiendo con James en los brazos, el bebe tenia los ojos medios cerrados, pero Harry roncaba sonoramente..

**:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:**

La epoca de Navidad se acerco rapidamente, la casa Potter se encontraba decorada por completo con luces y un enorme arbol dentro de la casa, al igual que la Madriguera donde la familia Potter, los muchos Weasleys, y ahora los Lombottomg, pasarian las fiestas reunidos..

Faltaba una semana, para el 25 de Diciembre y Ron se encargaba de que su regalo para Navidad fuera uno que el deseaba desde hacia ya mucho tiempo atras.. El pelirrojo vivia ahora con su esposa, su casa no era tan grande como la de Harry, pero por lo menos, ellos se sentian comodos..

Hermione se encontraba leyendo arriba de la cama, mientras Ron quien acaba de salir de bañarse miraba a su esposa, la chica llevaba (aun que era epoca de frio), una pijama que dejaba o por lo menos mostraba sus bien torneadas piernas, despues de algunos minutos de solo ver a la chica, el pelirrojo salto hacia la cama para reposar su cabeza en las piernas de su esposa, mientras esta aun seguia leyendo..

-..¿Sabes que quiero para navidad?..-Dijo el chico de la nada mientras comenzaba a besar el vientre de la chica mientras esta, suspiraba y murmuraba el nombre del pelirrojo en mas de dos ocaciones..

-..No, no lo se..-Dijo la chica cerrando los ojos mientras Ron ya comenzaba a tocarla por debajo de la ropa..

-..Bueno, seria perfecto, algo que tenga tus ojos, y mi sonrisa..-Dijo el chico con voz clara y fuerte, mientras le quitaba el libro a la chica y le besaba ahora el cuello, la chica que tenia los ojos cerrados los abrio de inmediato.. ¿Seria acaso lo mismo que ella estaba pensando en ese momento?..-Hermione, llevamos mas de 6 meses casados, no crees que ya es hora de formar una familia..-Dijo el chico ahora mirando a su esposa a los ojos..

La chica no tenia palabras para contestar, simplemente comenzo a quitarse la blusa mientras Ron sonreia pues, al parecer su sueño se haria realidad.. Por fin serian una familia, una con hijos, pasaron la noche prolongando el acto de amor..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien hasta aqui les dejo, por que el capitulo es muy largo.. Hasta el proximo capitulo, y espero sea ahora si el final.. Visiten mis otros fics.. "Una apuesta que enamora" de Lily y James.. & "19 años antes del epilogo" Estaremos en contacto y nos leemos despues.. **


	7. Final Alternativo 4rta parte

_Bueno, simplemente aun no puedo desprenderme de este fic, pero como la espera ha sido muy larga les doy un adelanto, el siguiente capitulo es el final, no se sorprendan de que sea mas corto que los demas capítulos, en fin, espero les guste, y nos leemos después.. ¿Cual seria el final adecuado para Dean?.. Morir a manos de Harry, Ginny, o simplemente matarse el mismo.._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**¿Dean no se da por vencido, reta a duelo a Harry por el amor de Ginny? ¿Dean matara a Harry con un Avada Kedabra, o el chico tendrá suerte de nuevo y lograra esquivarlo? ¿Ginny convence a Dean de que la deje ser feliz con Harry? ¿Ginny embarazada, de nuevo?.. **

**Capitulo 6 - Final Alternativo 4rta parte**

La Navidad llego rápidamente, la Madriguera como era de esperarse se encontraba repleta de amigos y familia, los muchos Weaslyes, los Potter, y los futuros Lombottomg, (estos últimos planeaban la boda para mayo del año entrante), se encontraban ya celebrando en familia las fiestas..

La casa como todos los años estaba decorada con muchas luces, tanto por dentro como por fuera de ella, un enorme árbol que Harry había instalado dentro de la Madriguera abarcaba gran parte de la sala, el moreno ojiverde deseaba que sus hijos tuvieran una Navidad inolvidable..

-..¡¿Oye, solo como comentario, James y Lily necesitan primos?!..-Decía Harry un tanto divertido para su amigo Ron, esa misma mañana ambos chicos acomodaban los regalos debajo del árbol, cuando todos estaban arreglando la casa, o haciendo la cena..

-..¡¿Crees que no lo se?!..-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa picara, no era necesario que su amigo le comentara que era el momento de tener familia, el pelirrojo tenia muy claro sus prioridades..

-..¿Por que sonríes?..-Pregunto Harry mirando a su amigo minutos después, el pelirrojo llevaba días con esa tonta sonrisa en los labios, ademas no parecía preocupado en ser el único que aun no tenia hijos, claro ademas de Nevielle y Luna..

-..Por que, me asegure que mi regalo de Navidad sea eso, hijos..-Dijo Ron evitando que sus hermanos lo escucharan, después con una radiante sonrisa observo a Hermione del otro lado de la casa, quien por un momento lo miro con la misma sonrisa para después continuar con lo que hacían las mujeres en la cocina que era la cena..

-..¡Ah!..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, ahora comprendía el por que su amigo estaba tan tranquilo..

_**Mientras tanto.. **_

A las afueras del país Dean Thomas se preparaba para la venganza contra Harry, el hombre ya tenia listo el plan, la Madriguera seria testigo de su grandiosa idea, secuestrar a Ginny, y llevarla lejos de todos, si alguien se interponía en su camino lo mataría, no era necesario detenerse a pensarlo, solo debía sacar su varita decir _"Avada Kedabra" _y Potter seria historia para siempre..

El chico sabia que la Madriguera era el momento adecuado para encontrar a toda la familia desprevenida, y eso significaba su oportunidad de ser feliz con Ginny, hasta el momento Dean no tenia idea de donde vivía su pelirroja y la basura de Potter.. Ademas, por mas que intentaba acercarse al lugar, simplemente no lo encontraba, algunas veces pensaba que Potter le habia echo algo a la casa para evitar que el entrara ahi, (estaba en lo cierto), justo cuando Ginny y Harry se habían casado Dean era el único que no sabia donde vivían, y cuando los bebes de ambos chicos nacieron, era imposible que el moreno se acercara o por lo menos encontrara la casa o dirección, Harry habia echo un buen trabajo con la magia, no era apropiado que Dean hiciera de las suyas de nuevo, ya una vez habia perdido a Ginny, no iba a soportar una segunda vez, claro que Harry no sabia que estaba apunto de pasar algo similar, (o eso pensaba Dean), después de algunos minutos de empacar cosas, Dean salio de China y apareció en Londres..

_"Solo esa cuestión de tiempo_" (pensaba Dean), debía esperar a que todos se encontraran durmiendo, entraba a la casa, y raptaba a Ginny, y antes de que la pelirroja lograra zafarse o simplemente darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, la hechizaría y ella seria para el, por siempre..

Justo cuando apareció en la Madridera, todo alrededor de la casa se encontraba en completa oscuridad y silencio, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto y la luna blanca iluminaba justo arriba de la casa, todo era amor, paz y tranquilidad, bueno hasta ahora..

-..Harry, querido, ¿No crees que las escobas son demasiado para ellos, aun no caminan?..-Se escuchaba la voz de la Señora Weasley desde el otro lado de la ventana, Dean ya se encontraba instalado justo a las afueras de la casa, esperando el momento para entrar..

-..Es lo mismo que le dije, pero no me hizo caso..-Decía Ginny, en ese momento el corazón de Dean latió rápidamente, tenia meses sin verla o incluso escucharla, se asomo cuidadosamente por la ventana llena de adornos y nieve, sin que nadie se percatara de que alguien los vigilaba, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba..

Ginny miraba con una sonrisa a Harry, al cual no le importaba lo que toda la familia entera le dijera sobre el peligro de volar en escobas a la edad de 4 meses, el moreno ojiverde se encontraba detrás de su hijo James mientras este se agarraba firmemente del palo de la escoba, Ginny tenia a Lily en brazos, ambas pelirrojas, aun que Lily no tenia la abundante cabellera de su madre podia notarse el parecido, ambas hermosas, Dean debía admitir que Lily se parecía mucho a Ginny, incluso ahora parecía no importarle que tenia rasgos Potter, sin mencionar el nombre de los padres de su enemigo, si se llevaba a Ginny con el, lo haría junto con Lily..

James era demasiado parecido a Harry, y verlo le daba rencor, de hecho ahora tenia unas ganas extrañas de matar al niño, "_es mejor estar alejado de ese bebe_" (pensaba Dean) sabia que, aun que este no le hubiera hecho nada, era mejor no arriesgarse a que en el futuro (si es que lograba que Ginny se quedara con el), le hiciera daño a ese niño, solo por tener un gran parecido con Harry Potter..

Los siguientes minutos Dean solo observo en silencio, todos se daban abrazos de "¡Feliz Navidad!" mientras se daban regalos, en mas de dos ocasiones Harry aprovecho y tomo un muerdago y besaba a Ginny..

-..¡Tengo hambre!..-Dijo Ron de la nada provocando la risa de todos, lo que pocos sabían era que el apetito del chico era gracias al echo de que seria padre y ahora (no solo a el), parecían darle los antojos de esa etapa..

-..Yo tambien, Molly te importaría si cenamos ahora..-Decía el Señor Weasley, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia el comedor, todos segundos después lo siguieron..

Dean del otro lado miraba la escena familiar, Harry le daba comida a sus hijos mientras Ginny observaba con una mirada tierna a su esposo, los demas comían y charlaban, de repente Ron tomo una copa de vino y comenzó a hablar, esa distracción era perfecta para volar y llegar hasta las habitaciones, segundos después Dean ya estaba dentro de la casa..

-..Bueno, quiero anunciar algo, que..-Decía Ron haciendo pausas para causar emoción en su anuncio..

-..¡Ya dilo, o me volveré viejo!..-Dijo Nevielle con una sonrisa del otro lado..

-..Bien..-Dijo el pelirrojo mirando los rostros de todos que en ese momento le ponían toda su atención, (en ese momento Dean habia pasado por el lado de una ventana, pero como todos estaban muy ocupados intentando saber lo que Ron quería decir, nadie se percato de que alguien volaba), en el, que no pudo evitar quedarse callado..-De ahora en adelante, la familia Weasley Granger, ya no serán dos, si no tres..-Dijo el chico tomando la mano de Hermione quien le sonreía..

-..¡¿Que, espera, voy a ser tío?!..-Dijo Harry del otro lado un poco sorprendido pero con una sonrisa cómplice con su amigo..

Justo en ese momento todos se levantaron a felicitar a los nuevos padres, que nadie escucho cuando alguien abría la ventana y entraba a la casa.. Dean se encontraba ya dentro de las habitaciones de la Madriguera debía ser cuidadoso con sus pisadas, casi flotando se escondió en un closet, en la que era la habitación de Ginny que ahora tenia una gran cuna y cama, el moreno estaba seguro de que Ginny pasaría la noche ahi, y en ese cuarto, ¿Si no, por que la cuna?..

_**Horas después.. **_

-..Ron y Hermione padres, les doy una semana antes de que se declaren locos..-Se escuchaba la voz de Harry con Lily en brazos quien entraba a la habitación mientras Dean aun escondido dentro del closet intento por todos los medios no salir en ese momento y matarlo, debía soportar un poco mas, no era el momento para salir..

-..No lo harán tan mal, ¿Cuantas veces han cuidado a James o Lily?.. De hecho creo que lo hacen mejor que nosotros..-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa entrando después de Harry con James en brazos, (ambos bebes dormían), en ese momento Dean habia recuperado la cordura, ya tenia su motivo para soportar unos minutos antes de matar a Potter..

Dean en silencio observo los siguiente minutos, intentando no hacer ningún ruido, o por lo menos no matar a Harry, aun era temprano y no era buena idea el que los demas en la casa se dieran cuenta de que el estaba ahi, debía esperar hasta que todos estuvieran durmiendo, para que su plan funcionara todos dentro de la casa debían estar desprevenidos, eso incluía a la pareja que estaba en ese momento frente al chico..

-..Bueno, solo un poco mejor..-Decía Harry con una sonrisa tímida para Ginny, mientras colocaba a los bebes en la cuna, y los arropaban..

-..Lo harán bien, lo se..Por lo menos ya tienen practica..-Dijo Ginny acercándose hacia Harry, para recargar su cabeza en su hombro, mientras Harry posaba su mano alrededor de la cintura de su esposa..

En los siguientes minutos no paso nada, solo parecían velar los sueños de los niños, pero en cuestión de segundos, ya se estaban mirando frente a frente, se acercaron rápidamente, cuando estaban por unirse en un tierno beso, la ventana (en realidad Dean lo habia echo), se abrió casi de la nada provocando que la nieve que en ese momento caí lentamente entrara o por lo menos el viento frío, se apoderara de la habitación..

Harry y Ginny (ambos), asustados saltaron al escuchar que la ventana se abría (al parecer sin ninguna razón) y golpeaba justo en la pared, Harry se acerco a la ventana mientras la cerraba o por lo menos la atoraba, para que no se volviera abrir con el fuerte viento de esa noche..

-..¡Vaya que hace frió!..-Dijo Harry al terminar de cerrar la ventana..

Ginny por su parte se acercaba a la puerta del closet, con toda la intención de sacar un suéter que le abrigara mejor, Dean en ese momento deseaba ser invisible, si se daban cuenta de que el estaba ahi, en ese momento su plan acabaría por completo, pero por suerte para el no ocurrió eso, pues antes de que la pelirroja tocara o por lo menos se acercara un poco mas, Harry la tomo por la cintura mientras le besaba el cuello, provocando que esta se alejara del closet y pusiera toda su atención en las caricias que le hacia su esposo en ese momento, Dean por una parte se sentía aliviado de que Potter hiciera eso, pero después deseaba matarlo, pues ahora tocaba a la chica que el amaba..

-..Ginn, te he dicho que te amo..-Dijo Harry entre beso y beso, y con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras ya comenzaba a quitarle la ropa a Ginny, por lo menos ya comenzaba a desabotonarle la blusa..

La paciencia de Dean ya comenzaba agotarse, no sabia si podría soportar antes de que Potter desnudara a su Ginny..

-..Cada dos minutos..-Dijo Ginny, quitándole la camisa a Harry, mientras ambos se acercaban mas a la cama y con cada paso se desnudaban mas y mas..

Dean al fondo, soportaba todo lo posible, sabia que aun que Ginny hacia lo que hacia con Potter, ella era suya, lo sabia, asi que aparto la mirada, e intento no escuchar lo siguiente..

-..Harry..-Suspiro la chica mientras el moreno ojiverde la cargaba y la llevaba hasta la cama, para seguir besándola apasionadamente..

Poco a poco se fueron quedando sin rompa, (Dean intentaba pensar que era el y no Potter el que estaba asi con Ginny), para minutos después terminar haciendo el amor y quedarse dormidos profundamente..

Horas después todos dentro de la Madriguera dormían tranquilamente, Dean salio sigilosamente del closet, ahora se acercaba a la cama con lentitud, se arrodillo junto al rostro de Ginny, era tan hermosa cuando dormía, lo único malo era con quien lo hacia, ¿No entendía, como es que Ginny podía preferir a Harry?.. Potter habia desaparecido justo después de embarazarla, pero en cambio el siempre le habia dado su apoyo, no le habia importado el hecho de que su amor de la infancia tuviera dos hijos con el enemigo, era capaz de olvidar ese detalle solo por tener a la chica junto a el..

¿Que acaso no se daba cuenta de sus intenciones?.. ¿Que habría pasado si hubiera matado a Potter esa misma tarde cuando lo habia encontrado en aquella aldea de África casi moribundo?.. ¿Ahora seria el, quien estaría a lado de Ginny, seria el quien la besara, quien la amara por las noches?.. ¡¿Seria el, el padre de sus hijos?!..

Se acerco un poco mas y lentamente intento tocar el cabello de la chica, pero antes de que lo lograra con éxito, Harry habia movido su mano y cuerpo, y ahora se habia acercado mas a la pelirroja mientras la abrazaba, y colocaba su boca cerca de los hermosos cabellos rojo fuego de Ginny, mientras susurraba.. "Te amo" y la chica sonreía..

Dean trago saliva salvajemente, tomo su varita firmemente, e intento colocarla en el pecho del moreno ojiverde, pero era inútil estaba muy cerca de la chica, si lo mataba podría dañarla a ella tambien, un poco molesto y sin ánimos guardo lentamente su varita de nuevo en el bolsillo de su chamarra, para segundos después observar de nuevo a su pelirroja..

Dean paso mas de 1 hora mirando a la chica, pero para su mala suerte James habia despertado y comenzaba a llorar, el chico en su intento por esconderse choco contra una silla haciendo mucho ruido, en ese momento Harry y Ginny (quienes habían despertado causa de los gritos de su hijo), miraban a Dean con terror, en especial Ginny.. ¿Quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba ahi, ademas estaba desnuda, la habría visto sin ropa o aun peor en la intimidad con Harry?.. Harry tomo rápidamente su varita, la cual estaba aun lado (junto a una lámpara), y justo cuando apunto a Dean, este habia desaparecido por completo..

-..¿Que hacia aquí?..-Pregunto Ginny un poco aterrada, tomo a sus hijos, mientras Harry miraba por la ventana e intentaba averiguar a donde podría a ver ido Dean..

_**Minutos después.. **_

Todos en la Madriguera aun dormían, nadie parecía saber que Dean habia estado en la casa horas atrás, Harry y Ginny empacaban sus cosas, querían volver a casa, en donde sabían Dean no los encontraría, solo habia un problema, ¿Como decirle a la familia que regresaban a casa?..

-..¿Espera estuvo aquí, en su habitación?..-Pregunto Luna aterrada de la situación que ahora su amiga le contaba, Hermione se encontraba igual, no podía creer lo que habia pasado y nadie se habia enterado..

-..Si..-Dijo Ginny mientras vestía a James y Lily..

-..¿Y que le van a decir a mis padres?..-Pregunto Ron en la otra habitación en donde Nevielle ayudaba a Harry a empacar..

-..No lo se, aun estoy pensando en eso..-Dijo Harry un poco temeroso..

-..¿No tienes miedo de que les haya hecho algo a los niños?..-Pregunto Hermione para Ginny..

-..Si, por eso mismo Harry ya hablo con Nadia y Matthew para que los vean..-Dijo Ginny un poco preocupada..

Minutos después Harry y compañía habían abandonado la Madriguera con la excusa de que Lily no se sentía muy bien, y que en casa estarían mejor.. Justo cuando Harry y Ginny salían de la casa, Dean los vio, les hizo un hechizo de localización (n/a: lo invente), para seguirlos hasta su casa.. En cuanto Harry y Ginny desaparecieron de la Madriguera Dean lo hizo tambien, apareció en una calle Muggle, una calle solitaria pero llena de lujosas casas, habia nieve por doquier..

Harry y Ginny caminaron y Dean prácticamente lo hizo tambien, algo alejado de ellos, no era bueno que se dieran cuenta de la presencia del chico, segundos después de caminar se encontró con una hermosa casa blanca, con luces y adornos de Navidad por todo el jardín, en cuanto Harry se acerco dos perros salieron corriendo hasta el mientras Harry intentaba esquivarlos, sin tirar nada de lo que llevaba en las manos..

-..Duke, Ariel, tranquilos..-Decía Harry mientras ambos perros, macho y hembra parecían bailar junto a el por su llegada, mientras Ginny sostenía a los bebes ambos dormían tranquilamente..

El perro macho de nombre Duke era un Lobo Siberiano negro, con el rostro blanco y ojos azules, este era un perro un poco agresivo, claro con la gente que no conocía, por que con Harry y Ginny, era un poco amigable y hasta amistoso, claro sin dejar de ser el perro guardián que era..

El perro hembra de nombre Ariel era un Pastor Ingles muy peludo, era blanco con gris con ojos café oscuros que apenas se le veían a través de todo el pelaje que le tapaba gran parte de la cara, esta mascota era la tierna, de hecho era la mascota de los bebes Potter, claro que aun con 4 meses, no tenia idea de como jugar con ella, pero igual ella los cuidaba como su fueran sus cachorros, era tan protectora que ahora seguía a Ginny de cerca mientras esta llegaba hasta la puerta de la casa..

En cuanto entraron a la casa, los dos perros, en especial Duke se quedo afuera de la puerta mirando a todos lados, (se tomaba muy en serio su roll de Perro guardián), mientras Ariel intentaba que la dejaran pasar, pues la pobre tenia frió, y la casa era mas calida..

-..Ariel, no..-Dijo Harry mientras le cerraba la puerta, después de unos segundos la perra se resigno, mientras se sentaba aun lado de Duke y vigilaba las oscuras calles y gran parte del jardín de la casa..

Dean por su parte esperaba el mejor momento para entrar a la casa, y eso significa que todas las luces, en especial la de las habitaciones, estuvieran apagadas..

_**Minutos después..**_

-..¡Gracias!, por venir..-Decía Harry para Nadia y Matthew, que habían viajado por Red Flu desde África hasta la casa de Harry en Londres, el chico habia llamado a los médicos para que revisaran a sus hijos, pues Ginny aun estaba asustada, imaginaba que sus hijos podían tener síntomas de odio hacia Harry, si es que Dean les habia echo algo..

-..No se preocupen, no teníamos nada que hacer..-Dijo Matthew antes de salir de la casa de los Potter, con rumbo a África..

Por las afueras de la casa habia un chico que observaba atentamente desde lejos, por fin, después de semanas de espera habia logrado llegar hasta la casa de su enemigo, Dean Thomas tenia en su mano una nota dirigida hacia Harry..

-..¿Ya estas mas tranquila?..-Pregunto Harry minutos después cuando ya estaban solos y ahora acostaban a los bebes en sus cunas, se acerco a Ginny para besarla..

-..Si..-Dijo esta entre beso y beso..-Me voy a dar un baño..-Dijo Ginny después de unos segundos..

-..¿Quieres que te acompañe?..-Pregunto Harry un tanto coqueto..

-..No, no me tardo..-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa ya sabia que Harry le diría eso..-Ademas aun no te doy tu regalo de Navidad..-Dijo esta coquetamente, para después salir de la habitación con rumbo al baño..

Harry con una sonrisa en los labios, observo el caminar un tanto seductor de su esposa, ya se imaginaba lo que le esperaba, de seguro, le haría un baile o algo que levantara pasiones entre ellos, para después dormir abrazados los dos juntos desnudos.. Ese era el concepto del chico de Feliz Navidad..

Dean estaba aun a las afueras de la casa Potter, debía entrar y matar de una vez al chico, pero para su mala suerte Duke habia olido a Dean, y ahora le gruñía, Ariel por su parte corrió a morder a Dean en la mano justo cuando vio que traía con el una varita, de tal forma que Dean dejo caer la varita mientras Duke le mordía el pie y lo tumbaba al suelo..

Harry ya estaba en su habitación, miraba el Televisor, mientras esperaba que Ginny saliera del baño, de la nada escucho los ladridos y gruñidos de Duke, mientras Ariel parecía rasguñar la puerta de entrada..

Ginny por su parte, estaba en la bañera con los audífonos puestos que no se percato de lo que pasaba, Harry se asomo por la ventaba, y vio la sombra de alguien que al parecer intentaba quitarse a Duke de la pierna, el chico no alcanza a distinguir quien era el que estaba ahi afuera de su casa, asi que tomo la varita y bajo a toda prisa hasta llegar a la puerta..

En cuanto abrió la puerta, Ariel entro a la casa y subió hasta la habitación de los bebes, mientras Harry le decía..

-..Sube y vigila..-Murmuro Harry para la perra, mientras esta ya salía disparada con toda la intención de cuidar a los bebes Potter, Duke habia desaparecido, por lo menos del área de enfrente de la casa, sus ladridos y gruñidos se escuchaban en el patio, ¿Y si era un ladrón y este intentaba entrar a la casa por la puerta trasera?.. Corrió a toda prisa hasta llegar a donde Duke aun mordía a alguien..

Justo en ese momento, el hombre que Duke mordía ferozmente, desapareció, dejando una nota en su lugar, Duke parecía ladran a la nada, (aun sentía que ese hombre estaba ahi, y no se equivocaba), Dean estaba sentado a los lejos sobándose la pierna, ese maldito perro le habia casi destrozado la pierna, no lo soltaba por mas que lo golpeaba..

Harry en ese momento, le dio ordenes Duke para que entrara a la casa, era mejor tenerlo adentro vigilando en ese momento a sus hijos, que afuera, Duke salio disparado hacia la casa, mientras Harry tomaba la nota del suelo, minutos después ya estaba dentro de la casa con Duke por un lado mirándolo..

-..Buen trabajo..-Dijo Harry mientras le daba un premio al perro, y este se sentaba junto al fuego de la chimenea que en ese momento Harry habia encendido, pues este habia salido de la casa sin chamarra, y casi se congelaba..

Harry ahora leía la nota, esa letra la reconocía, era la letra de Dean, Dean habia estado ahi, en su casa, ¿Como habia dado con la dirección?, eso por el momento no importaba, lo que le importaba saber era, ¿Que pretendía el hombre al seguir a su familia por todo el país?.. Primero en la Madriguera y ahora en su propia casa, que bueno que tenia Duke y Ariel para protegerse..

_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**---------**_oo_**---------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_

_Potter: _

_Te espero en dos horas a dos pueblos de aquí, mas te vale estar presente, a menos que seas cobarde.. _

_Te reto a que vengas solo, debemos aclarar algunas cosas.. _

_Dean Thomas_

_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**---------**_oo_**---------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_

La nota de Dean era algo extraña, quería verlo, ¿Pero para que?, ademas eso de "_debemos aclarar algunas cosas_" le sonaba mas ha, "_me quitaste a Ginny, date cuenta de una vez_" y no se equivocaba, después de unos minutos de ver la nota, escucho que Ginny salía del baño, dejo a Duke junto a la chimenea mientras el perro cuidaba la puerta de la casa, y Ariel sus hijos, subió hasta donde su esposa ya estaba vistiéndose para dormir.. Claro que antes de hacerlo habia quemado la nota de Dean, no era buena idea que Ginny se enterara, ya tenia suficiente con lo de la Madriguera, como para algo mas..

-..¿Que hacen Duke y Ariel aquí?..-Pregunto Ginny hacia Harry al verlo entrar a la habitación..

Harry se habia quedado helado con la pregunta, el habría jurado que no se daría cuenta, lentamente y con calma dijo..

-..Es que el tipo del clima del noticiero, dijo que nevaría aun mas fuerte, asi que no quiero que mañana en la mañana los perros estén enterrados en la nieve del jardín..-Dijo Harry recostándose en la cama..

-..Me encanta cuando eres asi..-Dijo Ginny cuando se encontraba junto a Harry, después de unos segundos ya estaba abrazándolo, y durmiendo en sus brazos..

-..¿Asi como?..-Pregunto Harry..

-..Protector, cariñoso..-Dijo Ginny mirando a su esposo, después de unos minutos ambos se miraban, se besaron y minutos después, ya estaban durmiendo..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche mas oscura y fría de todo el invierno seria testigo de una pelea entre dos hombre por el amor de una chica.. Dean Thomas quien ya sostenía su varita con fuerza se encontraba esperando a Potter, ese era su momento de matar al chico, observo su reloj, aun era templado, mas le valía no faltar..

Harry se encontraba aun en la cama junto con Ginny, la chica dormía tranquilamente, debía deshacerse de Dean, era la única forma de ser felices para siempre, beso en los labios a Ginny, mientras esta entre sueños decía su nombre, con una sonrisa le susurro en el oído..

-..Volveré pronto, lo prometo..-Dijo el chico mientras le besaba el cuello, la chica simplemente se estremecía con sus besos y aun dormida dijo..

-..Te amo..-Mientras se giraba y se quedaba dormida..

Lentamente y en silencio se vistió, tenia que acabar de una vez por todas con la obsesión de Dean hacia su esposa e hijos, segundos después ya estaba mirando a sus dos pequeños hijos, aun indefensos para saber que pasaba, les beso la frente y los arropo, después tomo su varita y salio rumbo a donde Dean lo esperaba con ansias..

Lentamente entre la oscuridad y la neblina una figura apareció con varita en mano (Harry) comenzó a caminar, después de unos minutos se encontró con otra persona que llevaba con el una varita (Dean), quien aun entre la oscuridad de la noche podía notarse la maldad en sus ojos..

-..Potter, pensé que no vendrías..-Dijo el hombre entre la oscuridad..

-..Y perderme la oportunidad de romperte la cara, no lo creo..-Dijo el otro hombre con una sonrisa de triunfo, después tomando la varita con fuerza, comenzó a caminar hacia Dean..

-..Viniste solo, o como siempre necesitas la ayuda de alguien..-Comento Dean mientras caminaba hacia Harry..

-..Soy completamente capaz de hacerme cargo de ti..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa aun mas marcada, esa sonrisa tonta era la que odiaba Dean, ¿Por que siempre sonreía?..

-..Potter, debes darte cuenta, de que, no eres el hombre que Ginny necesita..-Dijo Dean lentamente mirando a Harry a los ojos, ese brillo de odio en su mirada era tan parecida al de Voldemort..

-..Déjame adivinar.. Tu eres el adecuado..-Dijo Harry riendo antes las alucinaciones del hombre frente a el..¿Como se le ocurrían esas cosas?..

-..Aun que te burles, si, lo soy, y para que veas que no miento, yo no la deje embarazada y después me invente una amnesia..-Dijo Dean, como si sus palabras fueran ciertas..

-..Insinúas que me invente todo..-Dijo Harry parecía un tanto molesto ahora con ese comentario, ¿Como era que Dean podía creer esas cosas?..

-..No lo se, solo digo que eso te quedo perfecto ¿no?..-Dijo Dean..

-..¿Dices que el que me haya dado amnesia y haya quedado en África, me beneficio?..-Comento Harry controlando la ira que en ese momento sentía por Dean y sus tontas palabras..

-..Bueno Potter, yo en tu lugar no la hubiera dejado sola..-Dijo Dean en ese momento levanto su varita, pero Harry fue mas rápido y paralizo al hombre, Dean salio por los aires de inmediato, hasta caer "inconsciente" del otro lado..

-..¡¿No creí que fuera tan fácil?!..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, no podía creer que le hubiera ganado tan fácil a Dean, el juraba que seria mas difícil que vencer a Voldemort, pero se equivoco, (por el momento), lentamente se acerco hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Dean, en cuanto lo toco, el cuerpo se encontraba ya frió, era como si el cuerpo que estaba ahi frente a el, ya hubiera estado muerto días atrás..

Harry miro a todos lados, ese no era Dean, ¿Donde estaba el verdadero?, seguro esperando para atacarlo, se levanto lentamente con la varita lista para atacar, la oscuridad de la noche no le ayudaba mucho, ademas la neblina comenzaba hacerse cada vez mas fuerte, ¿Tal vez la neblina la causaba Dean?..

Sin que se diera cuenta sintió un golpe en la cabeza provocando que la varita se soltaba de sus manos y cayera lejos de el, ahora estaba en el suelo, y miraba al agresor, Dean tenia en sus manos un cuchillo, lo miraba frenéticamente y con odio en sus ojos levanto ambas manos estaba por matar a Harry, cuando una luz los ilumino a los dos..

-..Somos la policía, baje el arma y aléjese..-Decía un hombre dentro de un auto de policía, en ese momento habían pasado por el lugar, y habían escuchado el golpe que Dean le habia dado a Harry..

Dean soltó el cuchillo y desapareció, pero al momento de hacerlo el cuchillo cayo justo en el estomago de Harry y se le clavo, los policías saltaron al ver que el hombre habia desaparecido ademas, el hombre en el suelo parecía estar herido..

Minutos después Harry ya estaba en un hospital Muggle, los Policías le hacían preguntas un poco extrañas..

-..¿Díganos, conoce a su agresor?..-Pregunto uno de los Policías, mientras una enfermera parecía ponerle una venda al chico..

-..No..-Dijo Harry soportando el dolor, no quería pensar lo que le diría Ginny, ademas tenia otro plan para deshacerse de Dean que entregarlo a la policía..

-..¿Entonces como es que termino en el suelo, lastimado?..-Pregunto el policía sin entender, su mirada y la de Harry se encontraron..

-..Ya se los dije, salí a tomar un poco de aire, cuando este tipo se me hecho en sima..-Dijo Harry regresándole la mirada..

-..¿Tomar aire en época de frió, esta usted bien, nadie lo hace cuando una tormenta de nieve se aproxima?..-No parecían creerle al chico..

-..Lo se, pero es que por salud, debo caminar por lo menos 30 minutos, y pensé que seria buena idea a esa hora de la noche, ademas otras veces lo he hecho..-Decía Harry intentando no perder la paciencia..

-..Pues debería hacerlo acompañado de un perro, sabe..-Dijo el policía dándole sus cosas al chico mientras este se levantaba de la cama, ya la enfermera habia terminado con su labor..

-..Si lo se, pero, los deje en casa..-Dijo el chico cuando por fin logro pararse..

-..Bien..-Comentaron ambos policías al notar que las palabras del chico eran verdad, dejaron el hospital..

-..Ya puedo irme..-Dijo el chico después de que los médicos lo habían dado de alta..

-..Si..Aquí tiene..-Dijo la enfermera dándole un pedazo de madera..

-..Gracias, niños, siempre me ponen cosas en la ropa..-Dijo Harry intentando explicar por que traía consigo ese pedazo de madera con el..

El chico salio del hospital, estaba a unas cuadras de su casa, camino y noto que el sol ya comenzaba a salir, de seguro Ginny ya habría despertado, y si se daba cuenta de que no estaba se preocuparía, pero para su suerte cuando entro a la casa, esta estaba en silencio vio que Duke aun acostado en la sala junto a la chimenea lo miro para después acostarse de nuevo, subió las escaleras, primero llego a la habitación de sus hijos, estos cuidados por Ariel estaban aun durmiendo tranquilamente, después de darles un beso, se dirigió hacia su habitación, una melena rojo fuego aun estaba recostada sobre la cama, Ginny dormía felizmente sin saber que Harry habia sido herido minutos antes..

El chico se recostó y prácticamente se monto sobre Ginny, mientras la besaba, mientras hacia eso un miedo en su interior comenzó a entrarle, ¿que habría pasado si en lugar de salir herido, hubiera muerto?, sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar, y Ginny despertó..

-..¡Hey!..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, sin notar que su esposo lloraba..

-..¡Hey!..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa tierna, y limpiándose las lagrimas rápidamente..

Ginny le toco el rostro tiernamente, mientras este le besaba los labios..

-..Estas helado..-Dijo la chica un poco preocupada, mientras lo cubría..

-..Es que salí a tomar un poco de aire, y de verdad esta helando afuera..-Dijo Harry tiernamente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Ginny, y esta le acariciaba el cabello..

-..Sabes, tuve un sueño espantoso, caminabas por la ciudad y alguien te lastimaban..-Dijo Ginny minutos después sin notar que Harry ahora parecía preocupado y sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lagrimas..

-..¿Y que pasaba?..-Pregunto Harry limpiándose las lagrimas, sin que Ginny lo notara, en ese momento el chico se habia levantado de donde estaba y ahora se quitaba los zapatos para acostarse aun que fueran unos minutos..

-..Pues, no lo se, por que me despertaste, pero me alegra que solo haya sido un sueño..-Dijo Ginny con la mirada perdida..

Harry lentamente observo a Ginny, después se recostó sobre la cama para segundos después abrazarla, la pelirroja descanso de inmediato su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, mientras este con la mirada perdida (en realidad parecía asustado), recordaba lo que le habia pasado, ahora el sentimiento de culpa volvía a entrarle, tenia que decirle a Ginny lo que le habia pasado, pues ahora el miedo de que Dean lo matara de nuevo lo asustaba..

-..Ginn..-Dijo Harry después de unos minutos de silencio..

La chica respondió con un gemido, mientras se aferraba mas al cuerpo del chico, pues de verdad hacia frió y el estar asi abrazados le daba calor, para soportar el frió Invierno..

-..Hay algo que debo decirte..-Dijo el chico de nuevo tragando saliva..

Ginny lo miraba a los ojos, esa mirada tierna era como una bomba a punto de estallar, sabia que no podía ocultarle nada..

-..Hace un rato, me vi con Dean..-Dijo Harry lentamente..

Ginny lo miraba con preocupación y a la vez con ternura.. Era un poco extraño, no sabia si la chica estaba molesta o simplemente entendía..

-..Debí contarte, pero, estabas asustada por lo de La Madriguera..-Continuo Harry..

Ginny simplemente lo miraba eso era cierto, se habia asustado cuando vio a Dean en La Madriguera, de echo en ese momento aun estaba asustada y con lo que Harry parecía decirle se asustaba mas..

-..No paso gran cosa, el quería discutir asuntos importantes, aun que en realidad eran sobre ti..En fin, la discusión se volvió, un poco extraña, me lastimo..-Dijo Harry mostrándole la herida que en ese momento estaba vendada...-Tenia que decírtelo..-Dijo por fin tomando la mano de Ginny, fue un alivio para el que su esposa no le apartara la mano..

Ginny aun se encontraba un tanto asustada, Dean y Harry habían peleado y alguien habia salido herido, era preocupante ahora que lo pensaba con calma, ¿Que habría pasado si en lugar de eso, Harry hubiera muerto?..

-..Harry..-Dijo Ginny era lo único que podía decir, mientras lo abrazaba, en ese momento sentía que Harry parecía llorar..

-..Lo siento, yo..Cometí un error..-Dijo Harry lentamente, mientras parecía llorar en los brazos de la chica..

-..Entiendo que, no quisiste asustarme, pero si te hubiera pasado algo mas que eso..-Dijo Ginny como si estuviera regañándolo..-La próxima vez, vas a contarme..-Dijo la chica, mirándolo seriamente..

-..Si te lo prometo..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa un tanto tranquila..

Los siguientes 4 días, fueron normales, Dean parecía a ver desaparecido del mapa, aun no le contaban a nadie el incidente de Harry con Dean, esperarían haste que Año Nuevo pasara, por buenas razones Harry prefería pasar esa fecha en su casa, asi que invito a sus amigos, los demas Weaslyes la pasarían en La Madriguera.. Hasta el momento todo parecía mejorar, pero las cosas cambiaron el 30 de Diciembre..

Un día antes de Año Nuevo, Harry veía la televisión mientras sus hijos se encontraban por un lado en una clase de cuna junto a el, el chico arriba del sofá plásticamente acostado y con el control remoto por un lado, mientras sus hijos dormían, y mascotas descansaban.. De repente Ginny apareció por un lado, y se sentó junto a el..

-..¿Ya me perdonaste?..-Pregunto Harry al notar que Ginny se acomodaba en sus brazos, para mirar la television junto a el..

Lo que pasaba, era que Ginny apesar de complender lo que Harry habia hecho, no lo regaño, pero lo tenia "castigado", no podia besarla cuando el deseaba, no podia tocarla, (todo eso era por mentirle u ocultarle algo tan grande), ni hablar de dormir juntos desnudos como acostumbraban hacerlo todas las noches..

-..Shh, calla..-Dijo Ginny tapandole la boca con el dedo, mientras miraba la television, Harry en ese momento preferia no decir nada tonto, asi que se quedo callado, mientras Ginny parecia arroparse con sus brazos, este sin poner resistencia la abrazo, de hecho cuando la pelicula se encontraba en la mejor parte, Ginny comenzo a besarle el cuello un tanto seductor..

-..Ginny..-Dijo Harry suspirando, la pelirroja sonrio coquetamente mientras lo besaba mas y mas, entonces de la nada se detubo..-¿Que pasa?..-Pregunto Harry sin entender, aun que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a que Ginny lo exitara para despues dejarlo solo con la pasion por dentro, de hecho en ese momento temia que eso pasara..

-..Harry..-Dijo Ginny apartandose de Harry y sentandose del otro lado del sófa,junto a las piernas de Harry, mientras este la observaba atentamente..-Veraz..-Despues de minutos de silencio, comenzo a mirarse las manos necesitaba valor, para confesarselo..-¿Recuerdas que, tu idea inicial era, tener una gran familia?..-Pregunto la chica mirando y encontrandose con la mirada de Harry, que en ese momento parecia un tanto confundido y preocupado a la vez..

Este contesto que si, mirandola fijamente, mientras ella volvia a mirarse las manos, trago saliba y parecia darse de nuevo el valor para hablar..Pero no dijo nada, simplemente tomo ambas manos de Harry, y se las puse en el vientre, en ese momento dijo algo, un tanto extraño..

-..Pues, creo que Ron y Hermione no son los unico que seran padres en el año proximo..-Dijo con una mirada intensa para el chico, este un tanto confundido al principio se quedo callado y con la mirada perdida no contesto nada, hasta despues de unos segundos cuando logro captar la idea que Ginny le decia, en ese momento salto del sófa y con una sonrisa comenzo a besar a Ginny mientras ambos se recostaban sobre el sófa, y se besaban apasionadamente..

Justo cuando iban en la mejor parte, o por lo menos lo que parecia la reconciliacion, pues Harry ya no tenia camisa y este ya comenzaba a abrir los botones de la blusa de Ginny, tocaron el timbre, el hombre al principio se nego a abrir, pero la pelirroja dejo de besarlo y no tubo otra opcion mas que levantarse, abrió de inmediato, cuando se encontro con Dean del otro lado de la puerta con una sonrisa "ganadora" antes la mirada intimidante de Harry..

-..Hola..-Dijo Dean como si saludara a un viejo amigo en lugar de a la persona que casi mataba días atrás..

-..¿Que haces aquí?..-Pregunto Harry de inmediato, cerrándole el paso al hombre que en ese momento parecía buscar a alguien dentro de la casa con la mirada, de seguro buscaba a Ginny..

-..Solo pasaba a saludar..-Dijo Dean intentando ser amable.. Claro debía dejarle a Ginny una buena impresión.. Lastima para el, que la chica ya supiera todo sobre su doble cara y extraña obsesión por ella, incluso los ataques de psicópata que le daban como matar a Harry o de espiarla por las noches en la casa de sus padres, como habia echo un día atrás en La Madriguera..

-..Si como no..-Dijo Harry sin creerle una sola palabra..

Ginny desde el otro lado escuchaba la conversación y por las voces podía deducir que era Dean el que estaba en la puerta, y ahora parecía discutir con Harry, se acerco lentamente, sabia que ella era la única que podía arreglar las cosas, debía hacerle ver a Dean que ella estaba feliz con Harry, y que debía dejarla en paz..

-..Harry, nos dejarías solos unos minutos..-Dijo la chica tiernamente para su esposo, mientras este la miraba de reojo, no quería despegarle la mirada a Dean, pues en cualquier momento podía sacar su varita y matarlo en ese mismo instante..

-..Cualquier cosa estoy arriba..-Dijo Harry después de besar en los labios a Ginny enfrente de la mirada un tanto asqueada de Dean, (simplemente aun no entendía que le había visto Ginny a Harry) que intentaba por todos los medios no mirar la escena molesta..

Después de unos minutos en que Harry cargaba a sus hijos y los llevaba hasta arriba en las habitaciones y con Ariel por un lado, le ordeno a Duke en silencio quedarse a vigilar a Dean y a Ginny, no era buena idea dejarla sola con el, ya una vez la había hechizo de seguro intentaría hacerlo de nuevo..

-..¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?..-Pregunto Dean un tanto coqueto..

Ginny por el otro lado miraba a Dean un tanto molesta, el había sido causante de que Harry casi muriera, en ese momento le ganaban las ganas de tomarlo por el cuello, y lastimarlo justo como el habia lastima a su esposo, pero se calmo y un tanto amable le cedió el paso para que este pasara a su casa..

Dean un tanto asombrado entro a la casa, esta era mas que una simple casa, era mas una mansión, ¿tal vez por eso es que Ginny estaba con Harry, por que tenia dinero?, pero estaba muy equivocado, (en realidad ellos estaban juntos por el amor), se sentó en el sofá que minutos atrás había sido testigo de los besos y caricias que Harry y Ginny se habían dado y con una sonrisa observo a Ginny que se había sentado enfrente de el..

-..Linda casa, Potter si que tiene lo mejor..-Dijo Dean mirando toda la casa, para después terminar mirando a Ginny, que en ese momento lo miraba con una clase de odio..

-..Bueno, Harry quiere lo mejor para mi y sus hijos..-Dijo Ginny un tanto desafiante y sin despegarle la mirada a Dean..

Dean suspiro como intentando controlar su ira, ¿que acaso el no podía hacer lo mismo, solo Harry Potter podía?.. Ginny podía darse cuenta de su mirada asesina, en cierta parte se alegro de que Duke estuviera ahi para protegerla, ademas de que traía consigo su varita, (claro sin que Dean lo notara), preparada para defenderse de cualquier cosa..

-..Si, supongo, que si..-Dijo Dean controlándose, cerro los ojos y su mirada asesina cambio por completo, ahora tenia una clase de brillo..-¿No vas a ofrecerme nada de tomar, ha sido un viaje cansado desde China?..-Dijo Dean un tanto tranquilo como si su odio por Harry hubiera desaparecido, esa actitud la habia adoptado por Susan Brown su Psicóloga, después al ver que Ginny se levantaba y parecía servirle agua, Dean hablo como si de verdad hubiera estado en China y el transado hubiera sido muy cansado..

Ginny le dio el vaso de agua, espero a que lo tomara y justo cuando estaba por llevárselo a la boca, dijo con una sonrisa..

-..Que raro, en Navidad estuviste en casa de mis padres, y esa misma noche intentaste matar a Harry..-Dijo la chica segura de que Dean se asustaría, y no se equivocaba, este lentamente tomo agua como si no temiera a las palabras de la chica..

-..Todo lo que hice, lo hice por tu bien..-Dijo Dean como si con eso justificara lo que habia hecho y causado..

-..Si, como el hechizarme en mi boda, para no casarme con Harry..-Dijo Ginny de nuevo con una sonrisa, sabia que cada palabra de ella, Dean parecía mas asustado y preocupado..-Si lo se..-Dijo después cuando Dean la miro, ¿como era que sabia eso?..-Ademas, no solo te basto conmigo, si no que hechizaste a mi amiga, y casi le arruinas el matrimonio a mi hermano..-Dijo después amenazadoramente, mientras Dean caminaba hacia atrás..

-..No se quien te lo haya dicho pero miente, no seria capaz de..-Dijo Dean en su defensa..

-..Claro como no serias capaz de matar a Harry..-Dijo ella de nuevo..-Vas a decirme que las heridas en el abdomen se hicieron solas..

-..Date cuenta de que Potter, no es para ti..-Dijo Dean rápidamente como si con eso, pudiera hacer que Ginny dejara a Harry..

-..Ja, por si no te has dado cuenta, tenemos tres hijos..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Tres..-Dijo Dean sin entender, solo eran dos gemelos..-Estas embarazada de nuevo..-Dijo con odio al entender..

-..Si..Y que no te sorprenda que después lo vuelva a estar..-Dijo ella..

-..Solo dime algo Ginny, que hace Potter para ganarse la vida..-Dijo Dean un tanto frió, ahora parecía odiar a la chica..

-..Trabaja para el Ministerio en asuntos privados que ningún otro mago quiere, supongo que al vencer a Quien-tu-sabes, le dio créditos para entrar como Auror..-Dijo ella orgullosa..

-..Entonces estas conciente de que en cualquier momento podría..Morir..-Dijo este fríamente..-Claro, siendo el salvador del Mundo Mágico como siempre..-Dijo después con una sonrisa engañosa, (esa misma sonrisa que ponía cada vez que tenia un plan, sobre todo uno malvado), que asusto a Ginny..

-..Estas amenazando..-Dijo Ginny por primera vez en su vida podía ver la maldad en los ojos de Dean..

-..Solo digo que no te sorprenda que un día de estos, ya no este a tu lado, y entonces nadie te ayude..-Dijo este fríamente de nuevo, tomo la perilla de la puerta y salio..-Adiós Potter..-Dijo con odio al momento de salir..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hasta aquí lo dejo, nos leemos después.. Lean mis demas Fics.. **


	8. Final Alternativo 5nta parte

_¡Hola!, ¡Gracias! y ¡Hasta pronto!.. Estas serán mis palabras antes de comentar algo, la verdad es que, debo agradecerles todo su apoyo y sobre todo sus visitas a este Fic, asi como Reviews, muy pocos han seguido este final alternativo, (mala suerte supongo), pero asi como otros han dejado de leerme, otros han empezado a hacerlo a raíz de este fic, ¡Muchas gracias!, de verdad.. _

_En fin, a petición de ustedes (La Web de Harry [Foro los únicos que votaron), el final de Dean Thomas será…. Shhh no les diré hasta que no lean el capitulo completo, jejeje.. Espero les guste.. ;) :) :D _

_Por cierto, este capitulo es mas corto que los demas, les dije que no se sorprendieran si esto pasaba.. :) _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Introducción: **[5nta parte Después de varias amenazas de muerte para Harry asi como toda su familia, incluso Ginny, si, Ginny, Dean Thomas parece a ver muerto, ¿Pero de verdad lo hizo, o solo es una distracción mas para su venganza contra todos, los Potter?, Incluida su tan amada Ginny Weasley, ahora Potter.. :O FINAL, TERMINADO..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 07 - Final Alternativo 5nta parte [El final de Dean Thomas **

_**01 de Enero 3:15hrs **_

-..Ríndete de una vez Potter, a no ser que quieras decirle adiós a tus hijos..-Decía Dean a la orilla de aquel barranco, el chico mantenía a ambos bebes Potter flotando con su varita mientras este se encontraba arriba de la escoba..

Harry sostenía con su mano izquierda lo que parecía una poción que lo mataría lentamente, (echa por Dean claro), mientras miraba con lagrimas en los ojos que sus hijos parecían flotar sobre la nada, y en cualquier momento podrían morir si a Dean se le daba la gana dejarlos caer, Ginny por el otro lado lloraba frenéticamente sin poder hacer nada, se encontraba atada de manos y pies, (Dean lo habia echo), además no llevar consigo varitas como Dean les habia ordenado hacer antes de secuestrar a sus hijos, la pelirroja miraba aterrada la escena sus hijos lloraban, mientras que su esposo parecía llevarse la bebida a la boca..

-..¡No, Harry, por favor no!..-Decía Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos, ya una vez lo habia perdido, no quería hacerlo de nuevo..

-..Es la única forma Ginn..-Dijo Harry con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar..-..Adiós amor..-Dijo este mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, y una lagrima recorría sus rostros, después trago saliva, suspiro y levantaba el brazo..

Dean sonreía ante la escena, por fin los Potter pagarían por todo lo que le habían echo, por fin se vengaría de ellos para siempre..

_**----Flash Back----**_

_**31 de Diciembre 4hrs**_

Dean Thomas caminaba aun por las calles solitarias y oscuras de Londres, (habia pasado gran parte del día y ahora noche pensando), ahora Ginny, no era mas su Ginny, se habia convertido (¡Por fin!) ante sus ojos en Potter, y el odiaba a los Potter, sentía tanto odio por la pelirroja como el que sentía por el moreno de ojos verdes, que en ese momento no sabia a cual de los dos odiaba mas y cual de los dos deseaba ver muerto, era tanto su rencor, que ahora pensaba que la mejor manera de hacer sufrir a Harry como a Ginny, no era deshaciéndose de los dos, en realidad, los que pagarían serian esos dos pequeños niños, los bebes Potter serian sus victimas..

_**Mientras tanto.. **_

Harry, Ron y Neville (trabajaban en lo mismo), se encontraban en una misión mas para el Ministerio, al parecer habia un mago que decía volaría una villa muggle, si no hacían lo que el quería, _"intentaba seguir los pasos de Voldemort_" eso era lo que decía Ron un tanto divertido, pues el y Harry habían sido capaz de deshacerse de el, sin problemas, y en esta ocasión no seria la excepción..

-..¿Por que siempre hacen lo mismo, que no se cansan de lastimar muggles?..-Pregunto Neville un tanto molesto de que todos los que intentaban apoderase del mundo mágico atentaban contra los muggles..

-..No lo se, dicen que están de moda..-Dijo Harry un tanto divertido al momento de lanzar un hechizo.. Se encontraban escondidos entre los árboles, y parecían desarmar al mago..

-..Nunca van a vencerme soy mas poderoso que ustedes..-Decía el mago con una risa macabra, pero no termino de hablar pues Ron ya lo habia paralizado..

-..Si, si, todos dicen eso..-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa al hechizar al mago que en ese momento cayo al suelo con ambas manos contra el cuerpo y con una clase de capa de hielo en el..

Después todos se acercaron con una sonrisa, mientras el mago los miraba con miedo desde el suelo.. No podía moverse y ahora parecía estar desarmado..

-..Todos son iguales..-Decían Neville riendo al recordar que su "asesino en serie", (si es que se le podía llamar asi), ahora lloraba diciendo que no era su intención hacer lo que habia dicho que haría, solo estaba jugando, Harry, Ron y el chico acaban de llegar al Ministerio, junto con aquel mago "peligroso", se asombraron al notar que todos parecían charlar sobre algo en particular de echo ya hasta estaban en grupos..

-..¿Que paso?..-Pregunto Harry un tanto interesado en saber que pasaba..

-..Dicen que encontraron a Dean Thomas muerto, en un parque no lejos de aquí..-Dijo uno de los aurores, antes de salir..

Harry, Ron y Neville se miraron un tanto preocupados, ¿De verdad Dean habría muerto?, era poco creíble que hubiera pasado eso, justo después de que habia amenazado a la familia Potter por igual..

-..Es ilógico que un mago se deje asaltar por un muggle además de dejar que lo lastimen..-Decía Ron convencido de que Dean no estaba muerto y que todo era una trampa..

-..¿Quieres decir que no crees que haya muerto?..-Pregunto Neville del otro lado..

-..Piénsalo Neville, después de todos sus esfuerzos por quedarse con mi hermana, deja que alguien lo mate asi como asi..-Dijo Ron sabia que algo no encajaba..

Harry simplemente no decía nada, intentaba pensar que era lo que tramaba Dean, estaba de acuerdo con Ron, Dean no se dejaría matar por nada, habia un misterio en esa dichosa muerte.. (Y estaba en lo correcto)..

Cuando por fin su labor había terminado se fueron a casa, como siempre Duke y Ariel parecían a verlo olido desde lejos, pues justo cuando apareció no muy lejos de su casa, estos ya comenzaban a mover la cola y habían corrido hasta la puerta para recibir a su dueño.. Cuando el moreno de ojos verdes llego a su casa la encontró en completa oscuridad, bueno menos la habitación de arriba, habia una clase de luz de televisor que salía por la ventana..

Entro en silencio a pesar de que Duke y Ariel saltaban al verlo, llego hasta su habitación, Ginny miraba a sus hijos mientras estos dormían tranquilamente.. Lentamente se acerco a la cama para abrazar a su esposa mientras esta le acariciaba el rostro y este parecía dormir con sus caricias..

Después de unos minutos de esa tranquilidad, miro a su esposa a los ojos un tanto preocupado, necesitaba contarle lo de Dean además de lo que sospechaba el y Ron.. Era necesario prevenir a todos..

-..Ginny..-Dijo el chico con tono dulce..-..Encontraron a Dean muerto..-Dijo el chico por fin después de unos segundos de silencio en donde la pelirroja lo miraba a los ojos como intentando saber que le pasaba..

-..¿Que?..-Dijo la chica un tanto sorprendida, jamás imagino que Dean pudiera morir, esa misma tarde los habia amenazado a ellos de muerte, y ahora el era el que estaba sin vida..

-..Ron cree, que es mentira, y yo lo pienso tambien..-Dijo después el chico besando en la frente a sus hijos, ante la mirada de miedo de Ginny, ¿Cómo que era mentira?, eso significaba que no estaba muerto y que habia fingido estarlo, ¿Pero para que, eso en que le ayudaba?, sin duda eso era mala suerte para su familia..

-..¿Que vamos a hacer si esta fingiendo?..-Dijo la pelirroja después de unos minutos de pensar en las horribles cosas que le esperaban si todo el mundo pensaba que Dean estaba muerto, o aun peor si este habia logrado cambiar de identidad y después los atacaba y estos no se daban cuenta..

-..Cuidarnos mas que nunca..-Dijo Harry abrazando a su esposa, mientras intentaba tranquilizarla..

_**31 de Diciembre 8hrs**_

La mañana del ultimo día del año, Harry se habia levantado temprano mientras disfrutaba de una rica y caliente taza de café, Ginny tomaba un baño, mientras sus hijos aun dormían, tenían pocas horas para arreglar la casa, pues esa misma noche, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna los acompañarían para despedir el año viejo, y decir hola al año nuevo..

Como todas las mañana Harry recibía el correo hasta la puerta de su casa, el periódico muggle además del Profeta, (que una lechuza siempre entraba por la ventana), pero antes de que el periódico asi como las cuentas llegaran, una lechuza negra apareció de la nada en su casa, trayendo consigo un pergamino atado a la pata, el chico lo tomo y en cuanto el ave no sintió el peso en su pata salio volando lejos de ahí sin que Harry lo notara..

_**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**_

_Potter.._

_Me alegra saber que no crees que estoy muerto, la verdad es que esto le da un poco de emoción a la situación, será satisfactorio el matarte sin que te des cuenta.._

_Tu gran amigo Dean Thomas.. _

_**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**__oo__**----**_

La carta era un tanto extraña, como sabia Dean que Harry no creía que estuviera muerto, solo significaba dos cosas, una que no estaba muerto para mandarle cartas, y la otra que lo vigilaba.. En ese momento el terror entro a su piel..

_**31 de Diciembre 12hrs**_

Dean Thomas caminaba por las solitarias calles de Londres, iba rumbo a casa de una vieja amiga, Susan Brown se encontraba con su prometido en casa, cuando tocaron la puerta..

-..Dean..-Dijo la mujer un tanto asombrada pues nunca imagino que este apareciera de nuevo..

-..Hola, espero no interrumpir, puedo hablar contigo..-Dijo Dean con tono amable, (un tanto extraño en el)..

-..Hemm, si, ya vuelvo..-Dijo la mujer mirando hacia adentro de su casa..-¿Y de que quieres hablar?..-Pregunto después de unos minutos cuando ambos ya estaban en una cafetería no muy lejos de su casa..

-..Bueno tenias razón, estaba obsesionado con Ginny, por fin encontré la forma de borrarla para siempre de mi vida..-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa tranquila, aun que por dentro parecía mas una sonrisa diabólica..

-..Me alegro, ¿Puedo saber como?..-Pregunto la chica sin comprender en lo absoluto que la idea de Dean, era matarla, asi era la única forma de sacarla de su vida para siempre..

-..Bueno, digamos que queme todo recuerdo de ella..-Dijo Dean con una sonrisa maliciosa que mas que alegrar asustaba a Susan..

_**31 de Diciembre 19hrs**_

-..Entonces, Dean pretende estar muerto, pero no lo esta..-Pregunto Hermione después de unos minutos cuando por fin, Harry les habia contado a todos juntos lo que habia pasado esa misma mañana.. Ginny se habia aterrado al leer la carta, que no se, separaba de sus hijos por nada.. De echo en ese momento estaban durmiendo en la sala donde podía vigilarlos.. Era como si la pelirroja esperara que Dean apareciera en la casa, y los raptara.. (Claro que esa era la idea del chico)..

-..Se los dije, solo finge estar muerto..-Dijo Ron del otro lado con una sonrisa de triunfo..

-..Va atacar eso es seguro, ¿Pero como saber cuando?..-Pregunto Luna del otro lado asustada abrazando a Neville..

-..No tengo idea..-Dijo Harry, la verdad es que Dean podía atacar en ese mismo instante o no hacerlo hasta después de unos años, no tenían idea de por que fingía su muerte y después los amenazaba..

_**31 de Diciembre 21hrs..**_

Dean preparaba lo que parecía una poción eficaz y dolorosa contra Harry, haría que el chico se la tomara para después morir lentamente ante los ojos de el y los de Ginny, a ella le esperaba algo peor, si no estaba con ella y le daba un hijo, entonces sus hijos morirían, claro que seria capaz de matarla solo por preferir a Harry ante todo..

Después de unos minutos salio de ese hotel de mala muerte, para aparecer no muy lejos de la casa de sus enemigos, era perfecto, Ron y Hermione estaban ahi tambien, esa traidora sabe-lo-todo, lo había traicionado, se vengaría de ella tambien, pero todo a su tiempo, ademas Luna y Neville se encontraban tambien ahi, estos pagarían muy caro el siempre preferir a Harry..

Se elevo entre los árboles para tener una vista perfecta además, la ultima vez que había estado ahí, había colocado micrófonos en todos lados sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ahora podía escuchar de lo que hablaban..

-..Espera, acaban de tener a los gemelos, y quieren otro..-Dijo Luna un tanto asombrada ante lo que sus amigos le contaban..

-..Bueno, en realidad no es tan rápido, por que han pasado 4 meses, pero lo importante es que nosotros asi lo queremos..-Dijo Harry justificando por que solo pensaba en hijos, después tomo ambas manos de su esposa y las beso tiernamente..

-..Bien, pero yo seré el padrino ¿Verdad?..-Dijo Neville del otro lado causando la risa de los demas..

-..Si, Neville..-Dijo Ginny un tanto divertida junto con Harry..

Los siguientes minutos, cenaron, charlaron, bromearon de todo lo posible, no paso gran cosa, fue una velada mágico, claro hasta que dejaron la casa..

Harry y Ginny miraban desde el umbral de la puerta de su casa, como es que sus amigos se alejaban y regresaban a casa, los esposos Potter, se encontraban abrazados entre si, mientras despedían a sus amigos.. En ese momento Dean habia entrado a la casa sin que lo notaran, se habia tomado una poción para hacerse invisible, y por esa razón entro sin problemas, de echo habia echo tambien una formula para que cuando entrara a la casa, los perros no lo olieran pues de esa forma se darían cuenta de su presencia..

_**01 de Enero 2hrs**_

Dean habia estado vigilando a Harry y Ginny durante mas de 1 hora, de echo habia presenciado todo el ritual que Harry hacia para convencer a Ginny de dormir juntos, ¿Que a caso era lo único que sabían hacer cuando estaban juntos, procrear hijos, con razón tenían a los gemelos ademas de uno mas?..

Ahora podía notar que Harry decía un tanto agotado, "_Te amo" _al oído de Ginny, mientras esta le tocaba el rostro y lo besaba, ambos chicos estaban sudados, cansados, y desnudos..

Después de unos minutos noto que ambos se habían quedado dormidos, esa era su oportunidad, se alejo de la habitación (aun era invisible), y llego hasta la de los bebes, en cuanto entro los ambos perros parecían a ver notado su presencia, (ya no tenia mas ese aroma especial que lo volvía inmune ante las mascotas), pues ambos animales parecían gruñirle, en ese momento no le quedo de otra mas que sacar su varita y decir "_Avada Kedabra_" ambos perros terminaron en el suelo con los ojos en blanco..

Se acerco lentamente a las cunas de los bebes Potter, ambos dormían tranquilamente, Dean con varita aun en mano comenzó a tocar a James con la punta de su varita, preguntándose ¿Cual seria la mejor tortura, matarlos a sangre fría como habia echo con las mascotas, o lentamente ante la mirada de sus padres?.. La segunda le agradaba mas, pero para eso necesitaba algo..

Ginny despertó lentamente, mientras podía notar que tenia su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Harry, y este dormía felizmente, se separo gentilmente, aun que Harry se resistía al principio de soltarla pero después de unas tiernas palabras, _"Voy a ver a los niños" _por parte de la pelirroja, el moreno de ojos verdes la dejo ir, esta sonrió y se puso la bata..

Entro a la habitación sin notar que Duke y Ariel no estaban, traía consigo unos biberones (n/a: mamilas) que pensaba darle a los niños, pero entonces noto que no estaban en sus cunas, y antes de pudiera gritarle a Harry sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca y le decía cerca del odio..

-..Si gritas se mueren..-La voz de Dean al oído de la chica fue horrible, ¿Como habia entrado a su casa?..

Lentamente se giro para ver el rostro de Dean, quien sostenía a manos bebes en manos..

-..¿Que haces aquí?..-Dijo Ginny mas asustada que otra cosa, en ese momento lo único que le importaba era la vida de sus hijos..

-..Decidí desearte feliz año nuevo..-Dijo Dean con una sonrisa malvaba al notar que Ginny parecía asustada..

-..Bien ya lo hiciste ahora vete..-Dijo Ginny rápidamente, extendiendo las manos para tomar a sus hijos..

-..Si me iré, pero con ellos..-Dijo Dean..

-..Nooooo..-Se escucho un grito y Harry sintió que la casa parecía moverse brutalmente, fue como si alguien hubiera salido volando por el techo de su casa, despertó exaltado, la voz era la de Ginny, algo habia pasado.. ¿Pero que?..

Corrió tan rápido como pudo y lo único que encontró fue un gran hueco arriba de la habitación de sus hijos, Ginny desmayada en el suelo, sus mascotas en el suelo muertas, y a Dean volando por arriba de su cabeza, con sus hijos por un costado, casi flotando, lo único que parecía sostenerlos en el aire era la varita del moreno..

-..Potter, me alegra que te unas a la despedida..-Dijo Dean con una sonrisa al notar que Harry ya comenzaba a sacar su varita, en ese momento lo deshabilito..-Si deseas volver a verlos, nos vemos en una hora en este lugar..-Dejo caer en el aire una nota con la dirección..-Solo tu y Ginny, o será el final de la familia..-Dijo Dean con una carcajada justo antes de salir volando y desaparecer en la oscuridad..

_**01 de Enero 2:30hrs**_

En cuanto Harry noto que Dean habia secuestrado a sus hijos, tomo a Ginny aun inconciente y la saco de su casa, la llevo hasta la casa de Ron, donde sabia estarían tal vez un poco mas a salvo que en la suya, pues Dean ya habia logrado vencer todos los obstáculos que tenia en la suya..

-..¿Que secuestro a quien?..-Grito Ron un tanto inquieto, sabia que Dean era capaz de hechizar, mentir, matar, pero hacerle algo a esos pequeños, simplemente no tenia corazón..

-..Ron tranquilízate..-Le dijo Hermione del otro lado mientras intentaba despertar a su amiga..

-..Harry, se los llevo, mis bebes..-Dijo Ginny en cuanto logro abrir los ojos, y recordar lo que le habia pasado, ahora lloraba en los hombros de Harry mientras este intentaba calmarla..

-..¿Hay que ir todos?..-Dijo Neville después de unos minutos cuando habia llegado el y Luna a casa de Ron..

-..Dijo que solo Ginny y yo, si ustedes van los matara..-Dijo Harry del otro lado..

-..Solo si nos nota..-Dijo Luna con una sonrisa, levantándose del lugar para prepara una poción..

_**01 de Enero 2:58hrs**_

Dean parecía un tanto impaciente, esos bebes no dejaban de llorar desde que habia salido de la casa Potter, tal vez notaban cuando no estaban con sus padres, y si era asi, tenia mala suerte, miro su reloj ya solo faltaban dos minutos para que su tortura terminara, primero mataría a Harry, después a Ginny, y por ultimo a esos mocosos que le recordaba a ellos.. El chico se encontraba en lo que parecía la colina de un barranco..

-..Ya cállate..-Grito el chico molesto levanto su varita esta brillo por un momento..

-..Nooo..-Se escucho un grito del otro lado, Ginny al igual que Harry acaban de aparecer, Dean giro la cabeza y vio que ambos Potter miraban preocupados a sus hijos ademas de a el..

-..Cállalos, antes de que cambie de opinión..-Dijo Dean después de unos segundos, dejando que Ginny pudiera acercarse a sus hijos, claro que antes de eso, habia comprobado que no llevaran varita con ellos..

-..Tranquilos mami, esta aquí..-Decía Ginny mientras los abrazaba y los besaba, ademas de arrullarlos para que se calmaran, rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su madre estos se quedaron calmados de nuevo..

-..Ya estamos aquí, ¿Que es lo que quieres?..-Pregunto Harry del otro lado un tanto impaciente, no tenia idea de lo que Dean podía pedirle a cambio de la vida de sus hijos, pero este seria capaz de aceptar todo, solo por que sus hijos estuvieran a salvo..

-..Tranquilo Potter, todo a su tiempo..-Con una sonrisa que mas que calmar a los chicos, los asusto mas..-Siéntense ¿Quieren algo de tomar?..-Pregunto el chico después de unos segundos..

Ginny y Harry se miraron a los ojos, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía el chico al tenerlos ahí?.. Ambos Potter se sentaron junto a unas rocas, mientras Dean parecía tomar el te, tranquilamente..

-..No estamos aquí para un día de campo Dean, asi que se exacto con lo que quieres..-Le dijo Harry del otro lado..

-..Eso me gusta Potter, siempre directo con tus palabras, ¿Creo que ya se por que te casaste con el Ginny, siempre va directo al punto?..-Dijo Dean un tanto divertido, pero después comenzó a insultar a Ginny pues le insinuaba con las manos y mirada, que solo estaban juntos por que Harry era bueno en el arte de crear hijos..

-..Oye..-Le advirtió Harry mirándolo y apuntándole con el dedo..

-..Tranquilo Potter, aun no comienzo..-Dijo Dean apuntándole al cuello con la punta de la varita, en ese momento Ginny miraba aterrada la escena..-..No crean que se irán de aquí todos juntos..-Dijo después de unos minutos mirando con lujuria a Ginny..

La pelirroja solo agacho la mirada, tenia tanto miedo que no sabia que hacer, Harry por el otro lado intentaba no decir o hacer nada tonto, si cometía un solo error, entonces Dean podría matarlo y seria el final al plan que había planeado con sus amigos..

Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna se encontraban no muy lejos de ahí, escondidos entre las rocas, (algunos de ellos habían tomado una poción para desaparecer ante la vista de Dean, Ron era uno de ellos) esperando el momento exacto para atacar a Dean, tenía que esperar la señal de Harry..

-..¿Que es lo que quieres?..-Dijo Harry del otro lado, haciendo que Dean dejara de mirar a su esposa con lujuria, ¿Seria a caso que quería algo de Ginny?, por la mirada del hombre podía deducir que asi era, lo mas seguro es que querría cobrarse todo el desprecio además del desagrado por parte de la pelirroja en sus constantes suplicas por una oportunidad sentimental con el, y que ella siempre lo rechazaba por amar a Harry..

Dean ahora ponía toda su atención en el moreno de ojos verdes que estaba sentando frente a el, sonrió y lentamente bajo su varita, se giro solo para caminar en círculos frente a ellos..

-..Veraz Potter, lo único que quiero es que verte muerto..-Dijo Dean en ese momento se volvió hacia ellos, apunto a Harry y parecía hacerle una maldición _cruciatus_, mientras Ginny aterrada intentaba hacer que Dean dejara de lastimar a su esposo, Harry se revolvía en el piso el dolor era inmenso, que no sabia si soportaría un poco mas..

-..Déjalo, por favor, le duele..-Decía Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos..

-..No te preocupes, esto no le dolerá tanto, después de que lo mate..-Dijo Dean con una sonrisa, dejo de lanzarla la maldición, después apunto a Ginny y le quito los niños, mientras la amarraba en el suelo, sin que esta pudiera hacer nada, Harry parecía recuperar el sentido ademas del aliento..-Bien Potter..-Dijo después al notar que Harry ya se levantaba del suelo y lo miraba con rabia..

-..Devuélveme a mis hijos..-Le ordeno Harry apuntándole con el dedo en señal de advertencia..

Dean rió antes las palabras del chico, era gracioso que Potter pensara que solo por que, le decía algo, el iba a hacerlo sin poner resistencia, el era el único que tenia varita en ese momento..

-..Ya no eres tan bueno sin varita y sin amigos que te ayuden, verdad Potter..-Dijo Dean riendo a carcajadas mientras hacia volar a los bebes, mientras estos ya comenzaban a llorar de nuevo..-Mira Harry, la única forma de que deje a tus hijos y esposa, es que des la vida por ellos..-Dijo Dean dándole una botella de veneno..

Harry trago saliva, tal vez las palabras de Dean eran ciertas, tal vez si el moría los dejaría en paz, pero y si no era asi.. Harry miraba constantemente a Ginny del otro lado que lloraba y suplicaba con su mirada no hacerlo, pero después de unos minutos tomo la poción de Dean..

_**---Fin Flash Back---**_

-..Ríndete de una vez Potter, a no ser que quieras decirle adiós a tus hijos..-Decía Dean a la orilla de aquel barranco, el chico mantenía a ambos bebes Potter flotando con su varita mientras este se encontraba arriba de la escoba..

Harry sostenía con su mano izquierda lo que parecía una poción que lo mataría lentamente, (echa por Dean claro), mientras miraba con lagrimas en los ojos que sus hijos parecían flotar sobre la nada, y en cualquier momento podrían morir si a Dean se le daba la gana dejarlos caer, Ginny por el otro lado lloraba frenéticamente sin poder hacer nada, se encontraba atada de manos y pies, (Dean lo habia echo), además no llevar consigo varitas como Dean les habia ordenado hacer antes de secuestrar a sus hijos, la pelirroja miraba aterrada la escena sus hijos lloraban, mientras que su esposo parecía llevarse la bebida a la boca..

-..¡No, Harry, por favor no!..-Decía Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos, ya una vez lo habia perdido, no quería hacerlo de nuevo..

-..Es la única forma Ginn..-Dijo Harry con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar..-..Adiós amor..-Dijo este mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, y una lagrima recorría sus rostros, después trago saliva, suspiro y levantaba el brazo..

Dean sonreía ante la escena, por fin los Potter pagarían por todo lo que le habían echo, por fin se vengaría de ellos para siempre, su deseo de matar a Harry parecía cumplirse, jamás creyó que Potter se rendiría tan fácil, debía ser por sus hijos que parecía seguir sus ordenes, sin importar que no volviera a ver a sus hijos y esposa, ya se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros de ver a su enemigo tirado en el suelo muriendo lentamente ante sus ojos..

Harry miraba atentamente a Dean este no le despegaba la vista para nada, la poción estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios, pero entonces en vez de tomarla la dejo caer ante la mirada de rabia de Dean..

-..Vas a pagar por esto Potter..-Dijo Dean pero antes de que pudiera terminar con la frase, una varita salio casi de la nada mientras Harry la tomaba con la mano y le apuntaba fijamente..-¿No estamos solos, verdad?..-Dijo Dean con una sonrisa al entender como es que Harry ahora tenia varita..

Ron habia caminado junto a Harry, (aun era invisible) justo en el momento exacto de que Dean había amarrado a Ginny, y le habia dicho muy cerca del oído que tirara la poción, y justo cuando lo habia echo le dio su varita..

-..¿Donde están hee?..-Dijo Dean volando aun mas alto sin dejar a los bebes Potter..

-..¿De que hablas Dean, estamos solos?..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mientras su escoba aparecía y ahora se elevaba junto a Dean..-..Es solo que habías dicho que llegáramos sin varitas, pero nunca hablamos sobre el resto de la noche..

Ron y Neville por el otro lado se habían quedado abajo solo para lograr capturar a los bebes, estaba seguro de que Dean podía soltarlos en cualquier momento.. Mientras tanto Luna y Hermione ya desamarraban a Ginny, mientras le daban su varita tambien..

-..¿Pero que demonios?..-Dijo Dean al ver que Ginny ya tenia su varita en mano y le apuntaba directamente a el..-..Despídete Potter..-Dijo Dean en ese momento tomo a Lily y cayo al vacío con ella, mientras Ron sostenía a James y parecía dárselo a Ginny, mientras Harry se dejaba caer en picada para recuperar a su hija..

-..Suéltala Dean..-Decía Harry estirando la mano para quitarle a la niña..

-..Olvídalo Potter, ella morirá junto conmigo..-Dijo Dean en ese momento se aferro mas a Lily mientras Harry intentaba golpear a Dean con las manos hechas puños, sin lastimar a su hija claro..

Después de varios intentos logro darle a Dean en el rostro, este por instinto se tapo la cara con ambas manos, soltando de esa forma a Lily y dejándola caer al vació mientras Harry parecía tomar mas velocidad para tomar a su hija en el aire, y justo en ese momento Dean paso de largo por un costado de el, mientras parecía caer por completo al vació, para después morir entre las rocas del fondo del barranco..

_**Tiempo después… **_

Ginny se encontraba con la mirada perdida, no pensaba en nada solo parecía descansar, sus hijos estaban al fondo, ese era el cumpleaños numero 6 de James y Lily, y toda la familia estaba reunidos para celebrarlo, Harry desde el otro lado se le acerco lentamente..

-..¿En que piensas?..-Pregunto Harry con mirada tierna..

-..En nada en particular..-Dijo la chica regresándole la mirada tierna a su esposo..

-..Mama..-Se escucho del otro lado, el hijo menor de los Potter parecía a ver gritado..

-..James, deja a tu hermano..-Dijo Ginny por instinto siempre parecía la misma historia, James molestaba a Albus..

-..Pero si yo no le hice nada..-Dijo James con una sonrisa maliciosa..

-..Mama..-Se escucho de nuevo un grito ahora era la hija de Ron, al parecer estaban jugando y esa era la palabra que parecían usar para ganar el juego..

-..No yo gane..-Decía Rose animadamente..

-..Claro que no, yo lo dije primero..-Decía Albus del otro lado..

-..Ganamos los Potter, ríndanse..-Decía James mientras se acercaba a los demas..

-..Niños..-Dijo Luna al llegar junto a Ginny y Harry con una sonrisa, la rubia tenia un estomago enorme, era su 2do embarazo..-Bueno se supone que es una fiesta de cumpleaños..-Dijo después al acercarse a ellos..

Las cosas habían mejorado, (no completamente, pero si eran mejor), desde que Dean había muerto, no había nadie que separara a los Potter, y a los demas, las cosas parecían ir bien, por lo menos hasta ese momento..

_**Ahora si --- FIN **_

_Gracias por su apoyo, algunos pensaran que deje el final de una forma que pueda a ver una segunda parte, pero no, la verdad es que este es el final, espero les haya gustado.. Y nos leemos después en otro fics.. _

_LO QUE TODO COMIENZA COMO UN SUEÑO, TERMINA COMO UN FIC.. by Paola Prieto.. _


End file.
